When You're with me
by Delmelia1991
Summary: This story is about Amelia and Delbert who first meet on the RLS Legacy. Ths first chapters deal with the missing scenes while the trasure planet voyage. Then there'll be many reddened faces, weird situations, romantic and even hot moments and some more surprises...(A/N: In my story Amelia first appears as Captain Smollet, so don't be surprised. I do not own any of the characters!
1. Chapter 1 - Captain Smollet

**Chapter 1 - Captain Smollet**

Finally! Delbert Doppler finally made it! After getting through every known pub at the Cresentia Space Port, he now had found a captain for his voyage to Treasure Planet. And the best thing is, that this captain had his own ship, so Delbert would get around paying for an "extra-ship". No extra expenditure, no extra costs.

But he was just bewildered by looking at the paper the host gave him, that offered the directions to the captain's whereabouts. Because after following it, he now found himself in front of the second largest building of Cresentia. He looked at it and gulped.

"What the…!? The interstellar academy?! I think this host maybe got too much fumes through his head while pouring the alcohol!", he said to himself.

What for heaven's sake should he do here?! Was it indeed that the host wanted to make fun of him and now send him to a rookie-captain?!

Doppler was absolutely sure, that this was more than just questionable. But he decided to go to the administrative office first to get some information about this captain.

Now he was standing there in this big hall and was waiting at the information counter for the secretary, a young woman who was about twenty-four years old. She looked at him friendly.

"So, Mr. …?"

"Uh, Doppler. **Dr**. Doppler."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well then, **Dr**. Doppler. How can I help you?"

"Well, uhm… to tell the truth, I hoped that you could help me. I am looking for a special captain and the host at the pub _Black Inferno_ gave me this paper and now here I am."

Doppler gave the paper to the woman. She read it and then smiled.

"Oh, I see. Captain Smollet. Well, the Captain often comes here for a little visit while the ship's stay, but at the moment you should better try it at the R.N. building. There you should find the Captain."

"The R.N. …? Wait. You mean the Royal Navy?!", Doppler shouted aghast.

The woman seemed to be a little bewildered, but right at the next moment her look changed into a knowing one.

"Ah, I see. It seems, that you haven't met Captain Smollet yet. In that case I would recommend you to go to the management section of the R.N. to visit Mr. Trounstedt. He knows every single member of the Navy. Even the newest cadet."

Doppler was astonished. He cleared his throat and then nodded to the woman thankfully.

"Thank you Miss", he said.

"You're welcome. And good luck."

Doppler, who was almost far away to heart it, turned around once more.

"Sorry, but what did you mean by that?"

"Oh, well, how should I say… Captain Smollet sometimes seems to be obstinate in some way."

Doppler's astonishment grew with every word. Because of what he didn't know how to answer. So he just cleared his throat, thanked her again for her help and then left the building.

"So… the Royal Navy… oh well I do know where the building but the management sect-WHOA!?"

The thoughts of Doppler were suddenly interrupted, when someone teared him down. As he looked up he saw a young man, not older than 19, who tried to collect up the papers that fell to the ground when they collided.

"Excuse me sir! I was so badly thinking that I didn't see you!"

Doppler stood up and brushed off the dirt from his clothes.

"Oh, that's not lost on me", he said.

It was then, that Doppler noticed the clothing of the young man.

"You're … a cadet of the Navy?", he asked him.

The young man, who now get all papers together again, straightened up.

"Yes sir! My name is - OH WOW!", he broke his own words, "You are Dr. Doppler!"

Surprised of the beaming expression the young man had, he was just able to look at him without saying anything.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for erupt so suddenly, but… you are, aren't you?"

The rhetorical undertone in his question, remembered Doppler of speaking. He smiled and then shook hands with the young man.

"Indeed, that's me. Dr. Delbert Doppler. Astrophysicist and -"

"- and mentor at the interstellar academy for the astronomical and astrophysical departments. I've read all your studies about _undiscovered Creatures of the universe_ and _observatories of the imperial levels_!"

"Oh, you did?"

Doppler felt getting a little embarrassed. For sure he was very proud of this title but the truth was, that very few people in his environment thought the same way of him like this young man did. Even his father wasn't able to just shake hands with him, when he get awarded his _doctor_.

But back to the young man.

"Well, so cadet…?"

"Janson! Patrick Janson! Always at your service Dr. Doppler sir!", the young man saluted.

Doppler felt himself flattered. But at the next moment he had an idea.

"Well Mr. Janson, indeed you could help me with some business."

When Doppler looked at the young man getting more excited, he continued.

"I have to get to the management section, to ask for -."

"Oh, the management section? No problem! Just follow me, doctor. I have the same way as you, because I have to submit a report."

"A report?", Doppler asked after he started to follow Janson.

"Oh yeah. It's from the last voyage I went on. I'm coming directly from the _Roger Permont_. We were on the way for about three weeks with this cargo ship. We had to deliver some merchandise to the planet Werungia. And this here is the report from my captain."

After Janson paused for a moment, he now continued, as he stopped the door for Doppler: "There you go, doctor. The management section. Is there something else I can do for you?"

"Oh yes indeed. I am looking for a special captain."

Janson nodded.

"No problem doctor. Then you have to go to the same room as me. Come on, follow me."

Doppler agreed and then followed Janson, who saluted in front of everyone they met. Lastly they stood in front of the door of the room at the end of the corridor. Janson knocked and then entered, followed by Doppler.

"Good morning Mr Trounstedt. I've brought you the report from Captain Riggins. The Roger Permont has docked successfully and also completed the mission without particular incidents, sir!"

Janson saluted and then gave the report to Mr. Trounstedt, who first stamped it and then placed it on a stack for incoming reports. Then he turned back to Janson.

"Now Mr. Janson, is there anything else?"

The cadet cleared his throat and then answered: "Yes sir. May I introduce you Dr. Delbert Doppler."

Mr. Trounstedt gazed at Doppler and then at Janson again.

"Well?", he then asked.

Then Doppler had a voice: "Allow me Mr. Trounstedt, sir. Like Mr. Janson already said I'm Dr. Delbert Doppler. I'm here because I'm looking for someone."

Mr. Trounstedt raised an eyebrow and gazed at Doppler.

"Well doctor, that's what we all do at some times. Would you please be so kind to tell me who it is?"

"Oh yes, excuse me."

Doppler handed the paper he got from the host to Mr. Trounstedt. Then said: "I'm looking for Captain Smollet."

The look that Janson and Mr. Trounstedt suddenly gave him did not escape him.

Janson had winced noticeably by hearing this name, while Mr. Trounstedt raised his eyebrow even higher. He took the paper Doppler gave him and looked at it exactly. Finally he said: "Where did you hear about Captain Smollet, doctor?"

Doppler seemed to be confused.

"Oh, I was in all the pubs to find a captain and a crew to hire and at the _Black Inferno_ the host wrote me this paper. Then he said, that this captain would be the best one of all galaxies. But when I found myself at the interstellar academy first, I really thought the host was trying to recommend a rookie to me…"

Doppler stopped. Janson's loudly swallowing was heard well and Mr. Trounstedt's look seemed, like he wanted to reprimand the doctor with a mere glance. He'd said to much, for which reason he now cleared his throat nervously.

"And what for, if I may ask, do you need Captain Smollet?"

"Well, as I said I want to hire Captain Smollet for a special voyage, that will take at least two months."

Mr. Trounstedt thought for a while. Then he said: "Well Dr. Doppler. Unfortunately Captain Smollet isn't here at the moment, but I do know, that there isn't another mission yet. So I can set you as the next orderer."

He reached for a formula and a pen.

"When do you want to start?"

Doppler thought about it for a moment. Then he answered: "Immediately whenever possible tomorrow. I've already hired a crew and I've heard that Captain Smollet has its own ship?"

"Indeed", Trounstedt confirmed while he was writing. After he was done, he gave the formula to Doppler.

"Now doctor, would you please sign this form?"

Doppler signed.

"Well then, doctor. Be tomorrow at ten a' clock at the port. The ship will be traveling with you, is the RLS Legacy at pier number 7. You will then meet with Captain Smollet on site."

"Thank you, Sir."

Doppler sketched a bow to Mr. Trounstedt, then said goodbye to Janson and then left the room."

Now he had to pack up.


	2. Chapter 2 - What a…WOMAN!

**Chapter 2 – What a…WOMAN?!**

„Oh Jim, this is our ship! The RLS Legacy!", Doppler exclaimed enthusiastically. And even Jim was equally impressed. Before them was a huge galleon. The RLS Legacy was a Royal Navy ship, which was clearly visible, especially based on their flags. She was tall and sleek yet built, so there is no doubt as to its agility were needed. The bowsprit loomed menacingly, yet impressively over their heads. The solar sails moored there perched on the high masts sticking up endless shining in the sky. The total of more than just elegant appearance was rounded off by the myriad decorations that covered the entire hull of the galleon.  
All in one, one could say that the sight of the RLS Legacy was simply stunning.

After Doppler had helped Jim out with his flatula on a weird crew member, he now went to the main deck. There he saw a man in a red uniform representative who was present, the Department to issue commands.

"Good morning, Captain. Everything's ship shape?"

The big man with a stoned face turned to him and bowed slightly.

"Ship shape it is, sir", he answered, "but I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft."

Doppler turned his gaze upward and startled. Because instead of an equally brilliant men like those in red uniform, a young feline landed in front of him, that walked up to the man in red in a very authoritative attitude.

"Mr. Arrow!", she said, "I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual it's spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?"

She smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

"You flatter me, Captain."

One last smile, followed by a wink, and she turned away and - stood in front of Doppler. Her razor-sharp mind told her very quickly who this weird guy in front of her had to be.

"Aah… Dr. Doppler I presume."

He couldn't believe it! Captain Smollet was a female! A woman! And on top of that a feline woman! And if that were not enough, she had even exposed him in front of Jim and Mr. Arrow when they were back in her stateroom, where she told him not to 'blubber'.

But he would not let this lying down. He had to tell her his opinion, that she wasn't allowed to talk to him like this. So he pulled on his coat and then left his cabin.

His feet brought him directly to the bridge, but there he could only find Mr. Arrow and Mr. Turnbuckle. From experiences of the previous day, he looked up. But there he saw nothing but the set sails. But Arrow had noticed his searching gaze.

"The captain has retired to her stateroom, sir."

Doppler looked at Arrow, but he had already turned to Mr. Turnbuckle and spoke to him. So Doppler turned around and left the bridge.

He went down the hallway of the ship and put himself in thought rightly, what he would say if he would be facing her. He stopped right in front of her door. He took a deep breath, raised his hand and knocked on the wooden door. The sound echoed like thunder reflected in his ears, so loud it seemed to him. Was he really that nervous? After there was no answer, Doppler knocked again because he knew that she had to be there. At first he heard nothing, until…

"Oh blast it! I got you!", he suddenly heard a very angry sounding voice and still before he was able to think about it once more, the door flung open. Doppler was startled and also the young feline paused as she saw who was standing before her.

"…Doctor, what…?"

But she couldn't finish her question, because… What the hell was he doing there?! What was he thinking he is starring – Oh shit!

After Captain Smollet had followed his gaze, she almost froze. It was no wonder that he was starring **there** like that, because right now, she wasn't wearing her blue navy uniform like when they met before. Just was just wearing her white blouse, she normally used to wear under her uniform jacket. However her blouse was buttoned wrong. She stepped back and reached for her blouse fabric to cover herself a little more. She cleared her throat.

"Um… well doctor, what brings you here?"

It was obvious that she could not have been in such a situation before because, she seemed as something had thrown her completely off track. What was hard to imagine at her.

She seems so embarrassed. Almost as if I had seen her naked – Wait! Stopp! How in god's name do I get that now?!

Doppler tried to quickly displace these thoughts again, when the feline interrupted this.

"Well doctor… um…please come in."

First Doppler seemed to be confused, but then the captain remembered him about his reasons for coming.

"You did not come here for no reason, did you?"

"Uh yes, that's right", he replied quickly and then entered her stateroom.

She closed the door behind him and locked it. Then she went through her room to the big desk in front of the window and sat down on her chair. She offered the opposite chair to Doppler and he sat down. She looked at him expectantly, as she noticed that he was not eyeing her, but the thread on the desk. As she reached for it to get it to tuck into her desk, he suddenly cleared his throat.

"If I may ask captain, did you want to sew something?"

She sighed. "Well doctor, indeed I did. One of the crew members has the mainsail moored wrong but I only accept just ordinary working on my ship, so I went up myself. And I unfortunately stucked with my sleeve."

She kept quiet. Doppler did not miss it as she looked a little embarrassed to the side before she continued.

"As you can see, I've tried to sew the whole at my sleeve but I'm afraid that sewing isn't a specialty of mine."

When she saw Doppler's astonishment and she realized what she'd just said, she quickly covered up by leaning forward and reaching out her claws in front of his nose.

"Do you see this nails, doctor?"

Doppler gulped and nodded quietly.

She went on.

"Can you imagine how difficult it is to sew with it? Even though I can very much, so something as simple as sewing for me seems almost impossible."

She smiled ecstatically about his speechlessness, but then it was Doppler who surprised her.

"If I may captain… I could help you with this."

Her eyes widened.

"**You** can sew, doctor?"

"Sure I can. What do you think who repaired my clothes?"

She smiled slightly. It's almost cute how outraged – Wait a moment! **Cute**? Tell me, have you gone crazy now you silly thing?, she reprimanded herself. What makes you think that he's cute?!

She pushed the thought away again quickly and then took her jacket from her private quarters. Then she saw how Doppler had already gripped the sewing kit. She gave him her jacket and then did something that surprised not only him, but also herself.

"Can I offer you something to drink, doctor?", she asked him.

He paused briefly in his irritation before he nodded. She turned around to a small cupboard next to her private quarter's door and exposed it as a minibar.

"What could it be, doctor? Brandy, scotch or do you rather prefer a glass of wine?"

Doppler looked at her.

"Oh, um… Well… you might have something… um… **lighter**?", he asked.

She thought for a moment, and then replied: "What about some tea?"

"Yes, that would be great, thank you."

After saying so he turned his attention back to her uniform jacket.


	3. Chapter 3 - Small gestures, big effect

Chapter 3 - Small gestures, big effect

The captain closed the bar after she opted herself for a cup of tea, too. So she went to another cupboard and opened it. Meanwhile Doppler sat there and sewed to the crack on the sleeve of her jacket. When he was about to finish, a small patch on the inside of the jackets collar catched his view.

"C. A. S.?", he read.

Her ears straightened up.

"Those are my initials", she said when she reached for a can on the top shelf of the cupboard. Suddenly she gave a pained hiss.

Doppler noticed immediately and jumped out of his chair.

"Captain Smollet!", he screamed and rushed to her side. "What do you have?!"

But she didn't answer. She just grabbed her left upper arm and buckled slightly while jerking back. Instinctively Doppler put his hands on her shoulder and waist to prevent her from falling. The placement of his hands not quite escaped her, but the stinging sensation in her arm held her away from correcting him.

"Now captain sit down here."

Though she did not like it when someone "unauthorized" told her what to do, she gave herself back to his instructions and sank into her chair. Normally, he would now leave it at that, but as he was about to put himself back, he noticed the red discoloration on her left sleeve.

"Good god, captain! You're bleeding!", he blurted.

She looked at her sleeve and then sighed: "Well, it seems it probably has not only caught my jacket."

"Excuse me, Captain, but someone has to look at it immediately. The wound must be cleaned and sealed", he said.

She smiled slightly amused, but her smile was warm.

"Well, I'm afraid to tell you, that we don't have someone on board to look at it and alone it would be a bit difficult to handle."

Inwardly grinning she found out that the doctor seemed so slow on the uptake, because it is only when she asked him directly about to feed her wound, he understood the meaning of this allusion. She sighed, while he stood up and looked at her quzzically. Clever as **she** was, she knew immediately what he wanted.

"The first-aid-kid is stored in my nightstand."

His eyes widened.

"Um…Excuse me, but… in your bedroom? Then you better should go there by yourself, shouldn't you?"

Then she did something that surprised her probably more than him – she chuckled. Her plan did work. The doctor was received on her test, but … would he occur? But already his next words made all her emerging thoughts burst like bubbles.

"Well, um… Then perhaps you should use the time to make your upper arm so free that I could not see anything that could possibly embarrass you. I'll be back."

That was it. This ball he had, albeit unconsciously, so parried that she almost could not reach. The sound of a drawer opening brought her back from her thoughts. Quickly she pulled her arm out of the sleeve and lifted her blouse so her breast, that nothing could be seen. Only the strap of her bra revealed a **continuation** under the white fabric. When Doppler came back, he blushed slightly but tried to hide it. In fact, she didn't notice that, because she herself was lost in similar thoughts. So he just sat down quietly after placing his chair next to hers and then started to clear her wound. By doing this, Doppler suddenly noticed a big wooden fragment.

"Oh dear! No wonder that that hurt. There's a huge fragment in there!", he screamed, but more to himself.

Before she could say anything, Doppler had taken the tweezers and took of the fragment with a slight pull. She twitched briefly, but gave no sound. Silently she let him go on. But she noticed his nervousness and also her own. After all, she hasn't be seen to a man ever so exposed let alone touched. Now to distract their both thoughts, she came to the sewing award, after she sees her jacket.

"Where did you learn to sew, doctor? It isn't something you learn at the doctors academy, is it?"

Doppler could feel a small smile on his lips. Much to the astonishment of the captain.

"Well, you know, my wife told me."

The ears of the young woman straightened up quickly.

"Your wife? You are married?"

She caught herself, as she was a little sad about that fact actually. Was she now completely nuts?

"I was. My wife… Eleanor…she is…"

Doppler gulped noticeably and the captain felt his hands began to tremble. But she didn't know what to say, as he already spoke again.

"I'm sorry captain, I –"

"Amelia."

Doppler blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"II ... I would be glad if you would call me Amelia, ... when we are alone…"

It took a moment for the doctor before he answered: "Well then, in that case I'm Delbert."

Amelia's heart skipped a beat.

Meanwhile Delbert finished and turned around. Amelia was confused.

"Doc - um I mean **Delbert**… is everything alright?"

"Well….um…", he stammered and brought his hand back to his neck, "so that you can get dressed again…"

Amelia smiled in surprise.

"I had no idea what a gentleman you are."

He didn't say anything and so Amelia decided to get dressed again quickly. But when she stood up her head began to spin a little, because of being too fast. She began to tumble in and gave a startled cry. Immediately Delbert spun around and saw her collapsing. He quickly tried to help her but this time he also lost his balance and both fell to the ground.

When Amelia opened her eyes, she found herself lying on top of Delbert.

"Delbert? Are you okay?", she asked worried.

He blinked and acted a little bit shocked as he saw the young feline laying on top of him. It was the first time he could clearly see her glowing green eyes. They looked like the dark thicket of a deep forest - mysterious and **magical**. Without that he first noticed, he gently stretched out his hand to her face and paused briefly before he laid it on her cheek. Almost as if he had been waiting for a consent. But the fact that Amelia did not rejected or simply stood up, was confirmed to him enough. His hand gently slid down her cheek, down her throat and then into her neck. With each millimeter he granted his hand, he fixed her eyes. She did the same. It was only when he began to exert a slight pressure in order to pull her closer to him, she dared to break the silence.

"Doctor…what are you doing…?"

She sounded neither evil nor surprising, but rather weak and sensitive. Almost ... expectantly.

"My name's Delbert."

His lips seemed to move on their own. And after speaking the changed into a sly smile.

Amelia tried it again.

"Delbert…"

He pulled her closer.

"…we should stop that…"

Closer.

"…before… we…"

There were only a few centimeter between their faces and Amelia was going to close her beautiful eyes, when a violent jolt shook the entire ship and suddenly threw her off of him.

"What was that?!", she yelled with a mixture of horror and indignation in her voice.

This time Delbert was the faster one. He jumped up and ran to the door. He screamed: "I'll go first! Take on your jacket and then follow me, captain!"

Then he was gone.

Presence of mind, she put on her uniform jacket and hurried to the deck. Still not quite there, she could hear the voice of the doctor.

"The star Peluxis! It's gone supernova!"

"Escape maneuver, Mr. Turnbuckle!", she yelled, while running up the stairs to the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4 – Tears of a captain

**Chapter 4 – Tears of a captain**

"Mr. Arrow was a…ahem... a fine spacer…finer than most of us… would ever hope to be… But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts! We carry on."

The hard swallow in her speech was hard to miss. Delbert could feel how his whole body tensed. After Amelia had left the bridge, he now really didn't know what to do. Should he run after Jim to console him or…But then he saw John Silver running after the teen. He was absolutely sure that Jim was in good hands. So Amelia was now only important. He quickly got to her stateroom, but suddenly stopped at it's door.

A crash, followed by a loud cry of despair. He paused for a moment to think about if he should go inside or if it would be better to leave her alone. But right at this moment he heard a loud clash and couldn't stay in front of the door anymore. Worried but still slowly he opened the door and peered into the room. What he saw shocked him literally. Aside from the chaos that must have caused by their fierce drive recently, it looked like hell here. Measuring instruments were confused, clothes were distributed everywhere and all the star charts and books covered a large part of the soil. But where was Amelia? Carefully he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Immediately an acrid smell came up to his sensitive nose and after looking around he detected a clear brownish liquid that had collected in a puddle with shards in it on the floor. He sniffed.

"Brandy…! She must have thrown the bottle against the wall…", he murmured.

He listened for a moment. Then he heard a weird sound from the door to her private quarters. He went up to her private room and looked gingerly through the half open door. He couldn't see her and began to wonder, when he heard another weird sound.

The bathroom, he thought. Someone's gagging – Amelia!

The thought shot through his mind. He did another few hesitating steps through her bedroom, till he was in front of the bathroom door. The choking sound didn't quit so he decided to look after her. He put his hand on the only half-open mahogany door and pressed it.

The young feline didn't notice him. She was crouching over the toilet and her hair was so pleased over her face that she could not see him. She didn't notice him, even when he approached a little nearer to her. It was not until she felt his hand on her back. She winced. But she didn't look at him.

"Amelia…?", he asked timidly.

She rattled, then coughed hardly.

"What do you want, Doctor? Haven't you brought me enough to embarrass? First, you turn me upside down and almost try to kiss me and now you see me, even in such a bad condition…"

She tried to move back, but suddenly she gagged again and then vomited. After that she coughed hardly. Delbert patted her gently on the back.

After a few minutes she leaned back against a small cupboard on the opposite wall. She took a deep breath and then closed her eyes.

"Doctor, would you please bring me drink?", she asked softly.

Delbert was about to grab the glass next to the sink to fill it with water, as she gave a negating sound.

"That won't work, Doctor. I think I need something stronger."

"With all due respect Captain, but I don't think this would be that good for you."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. This view didn't pass him and so he returned the questioning gaze. She, remembering of the very long line the doctor seemed to come up with for some times, changed her gaze into words.

"You…called me **Captain** instead of Amelia."

Delbert didn't know how to answer and so he decided to act.

He squatted next to Amelia and placed his hands on each of her shoulders and her knees.

What was he about to do?! But before she could think about it, he had already lifted her up bridal style. First she wanted to protest, but she hasn't had got the power for it. So she let him do and just a few moments later she found herself laying on her own bed – with a glass of scotch placed on her nightstand.

They sat there in silence. Amelia held the glass in her hands and Delbert was sure, that it seemed like she was holding on to it. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry."

Delbert looked up. Amelia had turned her head away.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

She didn't answer. Then he heard a sly sob.

"Captain?", he asked carefully.

No answer. But Delbert saw her shivering slightly. He sighed. Then he moved forward and put his hand on her chin. She winced a little but he ignored it and forced her to look him in his eyes. Her firmly green eyes were weak and full of pain. A small tear ran down her cheek and wetted his hand.

"What are you sorry for?"

Delbert's voice was calm and determined. Amelia felt it was very pleasant, but other than a slight smile, she could do nothing against him.

After a few minutes of silence she suddenly got back her composure and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, Doctor. That you had to see me in this condition. Although it surely was more embarrassing for me than it was for you."

She put her glass of scotch back on her nightstand and raised herself up. Delbert, unsure of what to do, shrinked back. Meanwhile Amelia used his confusion to get up. Then she continued.

"No one had ever seen me like this before. And to tell the truth it was not in mind to change that fact. Especially not in this way."

She paused.

"You know, Doctor, actually I –"

"Why are you doing this?", Delbert suddenly interrupted her speech.

Amelia stopped in her movement.

She's a perfect actress, Delbert thought, while looking at her seriously.

The woman in front of him seemed like a different person. Standing before him was no one who had lost an important person an hour ago. No. Standing before him was an ice cold, stoic figure, dressed in a uniform.

Although she understood his question exactly, she turned to him in her usual posture, hands folded behind her back and looked straight at him.

"What do you mean by that, Doctor?", she asked. "Actually what did I do?"

He looked at her and suddenly a picture appeared in his mind. A picture of a beautiful woman who he was going to kiss. He compared the picture on his mind and the picture of her right before him. Then he gave a sound of dislike. Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"How can you have so little self-respect?"

Amelia's eyes widened at hearing this and then narrowed into small slits.

"What's your point, Doctor?"

Her tone was full of noticeably rising anger, and she looked at him through her narrowed feline eyes, as if to warn him not to say anything wrong.

But Delbert wasn't impressed. He really didn't know where this inner strength came from so suddenly. Maybe it was because of the fact, that Amelia had become very important to him within the last moments.

He also got up and then walked to the door. But then he stopped and turned to her.

"You know, **Captain Smollet**! To me it is supposed to be all the same, but maybe it's in my nature that it is not. It just makes me sad, if someone seems to be so unimportant to you, that you are just worried about your perfect captain's facade."

Amelia couldn't believe it. She looked at him with wide eyes. He continued.

"But however, why should my opinion be important? A captain like you are, always knows what to do. A captain like you does always everything right and is a role model for all. But it's all right. Go on teaching your crew calmly how to deny themself. Then you are -!"

- SMACK -

Wildfire was Amelia hastened to Delbert and had slapped him. But he not twisted his face even a bit. He looked up straight and could see the pure anger in her eyes.

"I advise you, Doctor, to withdraw it immediately!"

But Delbert only looked at her seriously and then straightened his collar.

"I'm sorry, Captain Smollet, but I basically take nothing back, what I mean exactly! If you'll excuse me now, please."

With this he turned and then left the room.

Amelia was frozen and pale with fright.

"That...that is...ARGH!", she screamed.

Also the doctor wasn't there anymore to see it... her facade began to crumble. Amelia broke down and began to cry bitterly.


	5. Chapter 5 – In my heart

**Chapter 5 – In my heart**

Delbert was sitting at the small table in his cabin and stared into his coffee. This had long been cold, but he made no move to tip it off. He felt empty. He didn't sleep well last night. After the fight he had had with Amelia yesterday, he felt now as whacked. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes? Come in."

Delbert figured with Jim or a crew member, which is why he was surprised, when there was no response. Just when he was about to go to the door to open it, he heard footsteps on the outside of his cabin – woman shoes.

Amelia, it ran through his mind. So he grabbed the doorknob and threw open the door. The young feline, who was about to leave, jumped in fright.

"Doctor!"

"Captain! What… You… Did you came here to see me?"

Amelia looked away and said nothing. But she nodded. Delbert understood and took a step out of his cabin. Then he took another step to the side and gestured with his hands in a gesture of invitation.

"Then… Do you want to come in?"

Amelia looked up. Then she nodded and walked past him, right into his cabin. There she stood.

"Can I get you some coffee, Cap -?"

"I…!", Amelia interrupted him, "…am not here to keep a long chat, Doctor!"

Delbert paused and smiled inwardly. She was visibly nervous. He let her talk.

"I'm just here to excuse me for my behavior yesterday. That… I was…"

It was visibly clear how embarrassed she felt about that. She tried a second time, but then her courage left her definitely. So many dangers she had been standing with her head over, but her feelings were instead an outright foreign land for her. So she just wanted to turn around and leave the room quickly, but Delbert grabbed her healthy arm and held her back.

"Captain, please! Stay. Don't run away from me."

Amelia said nothing and kept herself looking away. She wasn't able to face him. The shame was too big. Delbert knew that, which is why he talked very gently to her.

"Captain….please. Look at me."

There was no command in his voice, but nevertheless he felt her starting to shiver. But this was exactly the reason for him not to give up now.

"Captain, please… **Amelia**."

That was it. The casting card had been played and the wall she had built up that consistently around herself was beginning to break into thousand pieces. She suddenly turned around and threw herself right into his arms. She cried so badly, that Delbert didn't know what to do at the first moment. But instinctively he gently wrapped his arms around her and that seemed to be the only right thing to do. He felt her crying much more after this gesture of him, and then she began to nestle against him even more. They stood there in silence, holding each other as tight as possible. All Amelia could here, was her own sobbing and – Delbert's heartbeat, that influenced her in a very calmly way. She closed her eyes and began to listen to it attentively.

It took a while first, before Delbert stroked the captain's hair softly. She opened her eyes.

"Maybe we should sit down for a moment", Delbert suggested.

Amelia, who had completely calm down now, broke away from him and looked up. She looked into the doctor's brown, warm eyes and then nodded. So he laid his hand on her back and guided her to the seating accommodation in the corner of his cabin. Acting as a true gentleman, he pushed a chair back for her and offered her something to drink like he did before. She decided to take some tea and after they both held a cup of it in their hands, they first sat there in silence, until…

"Landon… was one of my father's friends…"

Delbert knew that Amelia was talking about Arrow, so he stayed silent and let her talk. She smiled.

"He and my father were together at the interstellar academy. They were best friends and then, while serving in the Royal Navy, my father saved his life. I've always looked up to both of them, but especially to Landon. But then…"

She paused and then sighed. Her smile vanished.

"When I was old enough, Landon found out about my registration at the interstellar academy. I suppose… it was out of care when he told my father. But how could anyone of us know how my father would react when hearing about it."

She paused and her eyes suddenly seemed to be empty in some way.

"Right after he had heard about it, my father rushed into my room… Tss…I could see in his eyes that he knew about everything and prepared myself for the biggest telling-off of my entire life."

Amelia's eyes became wet. Delbert wanted to stand up to comfort her, but the young feline suddenly stood up. The canine was unsure of what to do, but Amelia took his worries by smiling. Then she walked to the door. There she turned around.

"Doctor, I would like to show you something."

The doctor tried to hide his confusion and followed the captain out of his cabin. They walked through the corridors of the Legacy until they arrived at her stateroom. Delbert stopped abruptly and suddenly felt his innards contracting. It was just yesterday when they'd had this fight right in there. He felt his heart beating faster. Amelia opened the door and stepped in. Delbert followed her. Inside he looked around in astonishment. Everything was cleaned up. The puddle of brandy and the pieces of glass had been taken away and the whole room was filled up with the smell of roses.

Amelia walked to her safe, opened it and then took out a framed photograph. Next to him again she showed it to him.

"These are Landon and me on the day of my admission to the Royal Navy. Do you have any clue, why my father wasn't with us?"

Amelia knew that Delbert hadn't any idea of it. So she continued.

"At that time, you know, the admission to the interstellar academy… My father had thrashed me."

Delbert swallowed.

"I… He always used me as his **token puppet **with nice dresses and if it had turned out like he wanted to, I would be married now."

The doctor turned the photograph to her with an astonished look on his face.

"How…old were you?"

Amelia laid the picture back into her safe and closed it. Then she walked to the window and looked outside. With her back turned to Delbert, she answered:

"I was 14. I really was afraid. At that time I thought that my father would thrash me to dead."

She made a scornful noise.

"I presume he had done it. But then Landon came to help me and reprimanded my father for his acting. But my father only threatened him, which was why Landon quitted their friendship. I couldn't get everything of it, because I was nearly losing my consciousness. But what I did hear was when he told Landon to take me with him. He wouldn't need a **mendacious traitor** within his family."

It didn't escaped Delbert that she started to shiver but although he avoided to move. She continued.

"Finally I did loss my consciousness. When I woke up again, I found myself at Landon's home. His wife, Penelope, nursed me and took care of my wounds until they were healed so I could join the academy. At that day…"

She turned around. Then he could see strength and pain in her eyes at the same time.

"…I lost my father and won… more than just a friend. Landon was like a combination of father and brother for me. He supported me and teached me everything he knew. He is also the one I have to thank for my place in the Royal Navy. After he did a wonderful job in a fight with the _Miviarnian _ warships, the Royal Admiralty gave him one of the highest honors they could give – Although he was a lieutenant-commander, he could decide on his own under which captain he wanted to work. He suggested me for a promotion and after I had absolved my examination, I became a captain and he became my first officer."

A remorseful smile found its way to her face.

"But now he's dead and I…I've lost the most important friend I'd ever had."

She shivered again and a sudden tear rolled down her face. Now Delbert couldn't hold back anymore. He stepped forward and laid his hand on her cheek. Almost automatically she snuggled up to it. Then Delbert cleared his throat and took another step towards her.

"Captain…"

Another step.

"Amelia…"

He looked in her eyes directly and she returned his view. His hand slid off her face and down to her shoulder while he laid his other hand on her other shoulder. Another step. There were just a few more centimeters between them.

"Then Captain Amelia… allow me to be a new friend of yours."

With this he took her by surprise. Without saying anything, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her body to his. She didn't put up a fight. At this moment there was only one thought, that both of them had – **only** just a **friend**…?

She cleared his throat.

"Uhm…Delbert?"

His eyes suddenly opened and grew bigger. He gently broke away from her.

"You have… - I mean… Amelia…"

Their lips seemed to be so close to each other. Delbert could see in her eyes, how all the sadness changed into pure joy and suddenly she saw his warm gaze, that she had never seen in anyone's eyes before. They were so close, that they could feel the breath of each oth -.

"CAPTAIN!", someone screamed suddenly and then Jim ran through the door into her stateroom.

"A mutiny!"


	6. Chapter 6 – Touches and their consequenc

**Chapter 6 – Touches and their consequences**

"Mr. Hawkins. Scout ahead!", she ordered the teenager.

Jim took the laser pistol she gave him and replied:

"Aye, Captain."

Then Amelia gave a painful sound and then collapsed. Delbert could only just catch her before she fell to the ground. Jim could hear the doctor say:

"Now, let's take a look at this."

Then he left with Morph and disappeared behind a hill.

Meanwhile the doctor had helped the captain to get into a more comfortable position at the ground. With the upper part of her body she leaned against the destroyed longboat. She gazed at him critically. He noticed her gaze and stopped in his movement, when he was about to reach for her upper body.

"Doctor, what do you think you're doing?", she asked with a threatening tone in her voice.

Delbert looked up. Then he smiled.

"I thought we are on a first name-basic, now."

Amelia still looked at him without moving a muscle.

"Well doctor, I don't know how **you** do think about it, but I'm not feeling very well with the thought in my mind, that a man would take off my clothes."

Delbert looked surprised.

How could she know, what I wanted to do, the doctor asked himself quietly.

He wasn't sure if she really wasn't able to read his mind. She still gazed at him with her sharp eyes.

"Doctor. I know that you just do want to help me, but I rather prefer to –."

"- to take care of your wound by your own?", he interrupted her.

She paused and then blushed slightly.

Oh just stop it you silly goose! If you blush now, then he will get to you, the young feline reprimanded herself.

Then she said: "W-Well, … do you really think that I'm not able to help mys- OUH!"

While she had got more and more indignant, she raised up without noticing but before she could stop herself, a searing pain ran through her side. She cried out in pain. Immediately he grabbed her shoulders to stop her by softly pushing her back.

"Amelia!", he screamed. Then his voice became lower. "I know just how unpleasant this will be for you and that's okay. I don't know how **you** do think about it, but I just don't want to see you dying!"

Delbert's voice became louder with every word of his. Amelia seemed to be uncertain and looked at him with wide eyes.

"But doctor… what makes you thinking I could die?", she asked him.

But Delbert's only reply was clear.

"Let me take off your uniform jacket and you'll see!"

There was so much strength in his voice and that was exactly the reason for her to give up.

"Okay", she finally sighed, "you win. Just do what you have to… **Delbert**…"

He looked at her with wide eyes. But Amelia smiled at him and then nodded confidently. So Delbert leaned forward and began to unbutton her uniform jacket. After he undid the last button, he slipped it over her shoulders and then down to the ground. It was just when Amelia's injury first appeared to be as bad as he thought it would be. Her blouse showed a big red mark on her left side. Delbert swallowed, but Amelia tried to smile and then nodded. Then he took her blouse, still holding back, out of her waistband. He looked at her, a question in his eyes. But she nodded again, leaned back while trying to relax and then looked away. Delbert was sure, that she did it as well to let him do without too much pressure. He lifted her blouse and then gasped. Amelia winced inwardly.

"Is it that bad?", she then asked.

But Delbert didn't know what to say. For sure it was true that her wound, caused by shrapnel, looked very bad, but there was something else that took his breath away.

This… This beautiful… Her skin is so soft! So tender and sensual, he thought.

His view didn't pass her, because she **surely** looked at him secretly. But before she could say something about his **special gaze**, she felt his soft hand on her skin. She winced slightly but Delbert seemed to be that concentrated **and** fascinated, that he didn't notice. Slowly he made his way up and through all his fascination he tried to focus on palpating her. But instead of founding an inner injury, he aroused something else inside her. Amelia suddenly could feel a heat rising up inside her. Her stomach began to prickle.

Oh my god… this… this feels so damned good…! But how is this possible? Just apart from the fact, that he would be the first man whose mere appearance seems to be the reason why my body acts that strange… Now he's even touching me… STOP Amelia! Pay attention to your words! He's just palpating you, she told herself to calm down.

But how could she know, that the doctor felt exactly the same.

That… This skin, it's so soft…. Nearly like silk… The wound could be much bigger and although this view would be breathtak-.

"OOUH!", Amelia suddenly cried out. By letting their minds digress for a few moments, no one of them noticed that he was still palpating her. Until now. Now he had found what he was looking for.

"Oh goodness", he said anxiously, "I was afraid of that. Your rips…"

Amelia looked at him.

"Are they broken?"

He shook his head.

"Well, I'm not sure of that but it's not that important now. Your wound has priority. I need something to bandage it."

Without any clue he looked around, when Amelia remembered something.

"Oh yes, I'd almost forgot about it! Delbert, the longboat!"

He looked at her, questioning.

"Yes you're leaning on it. And?"

Amelia had to smile. It was clear to see that the good doctor is rather slow on the uptake for some times.

"Delbert. Normally there has to be first-aid-kid in the middle console right under the control desk of the longboat."

"Oh, that's good", he replied, "then I only have to turn it over a bit to get it."

The doctor triumphed inwardly. He wanted to help Amelia up, so she could sit down at a trunk that was only a few steps next to them. Suddenly the captain hissed and showed a painful contorted face.

"Amelia, what-?!", he screamed.

"My… shoulder…!"

It was then that he first looked at her arm exactly and then saw, that she had dislocated her arm.

"Oh no", he murmured, "we have to set it immediately."

She felt scepticism rising inside of her.

"But Delbert, please don't overdo it! Remember that you're just an astrophysicist and not a medical doctor! How do you want to-?"

But Delbert interrupted her.

"Just leave that to me. As the oldest of four brothers you learn a lot of things."

He paused before he continued.

"But first your wound has the priority. So, if you can't get up…"

It was only just when Amelia wanted to ask him about his acting, that he lifted her up bridal style and then gently sat her down at the trunk next to the longboat. Then his whole focus was on the longboat.

"Ah, here it is. It seems to be damaged a little bit, but…", he paused and opened the box, "the bandages are still intact!"

With this he took the box and walked to her, then went down on his knees, next to her. He placed the first-aid-kid before himself and then opened it. He took out the bandages and then digged for an antiseptic ointment. Amelia watched him exactly and found herself, how her mind drifted away once more.

How dogged he's digging there… Oh, this is so cute, how he worries about me…, she thought.

Meanwhile Delbert had found an antiseptic ointment and started to spread it on a compress. It didn't pass him that she was still watching him, but he tried hardly to ignore that and to concentrate on what to do. He placed the compress carefully on her wound and she suddenly winced slightly.

"Does it hurt?", ha asked anxiously.

But the feline shook her hand and answered: "No. It's just cold."

Then she smiled. When he began to bandage her wound, she wanted to help him so she carefully tried to sit up a little, so he could wind the bandage round her upper body. After a few minutes he finished and Delbert sighed in relief.

"Okay. Now let's go to the bad part. We have to set your shoulder."

Amelia sighed.

That's strange, she thought, although he isn't a medical doctor and has no clue of things like that, and I do trust him so much. I feel like I would let him do everything to me.

The young feline blushed hardly, when it came up to her mind what she was thinking about. When Delbert asked her because of her reddened face if something was hurting her, she shook her head hastily and then tried to concentrate on her arm.

After she was now sitting in the most pleasant position for herself, Delbert placed himself next to her and then grabbed her arm. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Amelia, but I have to do this."

Amelia's heart skipped a beat when she looked into his eyes. So lovely and warm. No one had ever looked at her like that before. She blushed slightly and then smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Delbert. It won't kill me. I've been through many other things before."

Then she turned her head. She knew for sure, that this would hurt but she didn't want to make the doctor worry. He took another deep breath, and then strengthened his grip. At the next moment there was such a terrible pain running through her whole body and for a second she thought Delbert would have teared her arm out. Delbert startled as well. For sure he'd expected that even a strong woman like Amelia couldn't take this, but that her pain would be that big, really surprised him. Amelia who just calmed down slowly, sank down to the ground and then fought that she wouldn't lose her consciousness. Delbert let her breath for a moment until she opened her eyes and he was sure, that she was completely okay.

"Amelia… does it work?", he asked anxiously but even calmly.

She smiled.

"It has to, Delbert."

He had to smile.

The hard captain as every time, he thought. Then he looked down at the first-aid-kid again. He shook his head and then reached into his coat pocket. Amelia watched him without knowing what he was doing. Her gaze didn't change, even when he finally held a piece of fabric in his hand. When he saw her gaze he explained.

"That's a silk scarf. With that I can make you a sling for your arm. There are no more bandages I could use for that."

And with that she let him do the sling. Merely while tying a knot right behind her neck she closed her eyes just to avoid some embarrassing situations.

Just a few minutes later they could hear two voices; one they knew and metal sounding voice that sounded very crazy.

_A/N: Hello, I know this is a little bit odd... But I'm so happy, that some of you like my ideas^^._

_I'd be happy about reviews._

_Thank you all b^o^_


	7. Chapter 7 – Not exactly the same as last

**Chapter 7 – Not exactly the same as last time**

Delbert was worried. Jim had been so stubborn so he, B.E.N. and Morph had left leaving Delbert and the captain alone. Now Delbert was sitting here and felt so lost because Amelia had lost her consciousness again. Her eyelids were shut but shivering, her mouth was slightly opened. Delbert could hear her faintly moan followed by a whimper. Occasionally some of her limbs and on one time her whole body twitched. That was, when a few of her strands fell into her face. When Delbert wanted to stroke them away, his hand suddenly shrinked back.

"My goodness, she feels cold as ice", he murmured.

It was just then, when he realized her shivering. He looked around and then shook his head while sighing.

"Sure Delbert", he said loudly, "how many freezing robots do you know, that you hope to find a blanket in a place like that?!"

He was still thinking about it, when he heard another louder whimper from Amelia. Now it was clear. He wouldn't mention whatever Amelia, or Jim if he would come back to soon, would think about it. He had to help her because her condition was more than just a reason for concern. Strictly speaking it would be dangerous to do nothing! So he lifted her head and took his coat he had placed there before as a pillow and laid her head back carefully. Then he unfolded it and sat down next to Amelia. He spread it out over her like a blanket, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, brown bottle with a liquid in it. It was one of two he had found unbroken in the first-aid-kid back at the longboat. He had given her one back there before coming up here so her **transport** would be more painless for her. He put the second one into his pocket before leaving the longboat and was now more than thankful for that idea of his.

"Why, it seems… that I have no choice…"

He put his right hand under her head and lifted it up slightly. With his left hand he held the small bottle and brought it to his mouth. He removed it's cork with his teeth and sighed.

"She… will hat me for this for the rest of her life!"

Then he lifted it up and the liquid ran into his mouth where he kept it. He leaned forward but paused for a moment. When he looked at her face suddenly the moment of the past came to his mind. When they were back there on the _Legacy_ when she laid on top of him, when she didn't put up a fight as he pulled her down to his-.

Stop you silly head! Stop that. This situation is totally different now! You have to help her, he thought.

He took a last deep breath through his nose, leaned forward a bit more and then he laid his lips on hers. He gave the liquid to her while trying to keep his heartbeat down because his heart pounded that much, that he was afraid she could even hear it while being unconsciousness. He knew that this wasn't a real kiss but just to feel her lips, was almost took his thoughts to heaven. But he pulled himself together and finally broke away. He watched her and hoped quietly, that the medicine would work fast. Then he saw a drop of it running down the corner of her mouth. He smiled slightly, reached his hand for it and whipped it away with his thumb. Suddenly Amelia made a slight move and immediately some colour rushed back into her face. She opened her eyes slowly and then looked around.

"Where…am I?"

"In safety. We are still in the house of this crazy robot."

It was then, that Amelia realised the silence around them and looked at the canid with a questioning gaze. He understood.

"They went away. They are trying to reach the _Legacy_."

He was surprised when she said nothing about it, but he was sure that she would do if feeling better.

"Delbert, I'm thirsty…", the feline said weakly.

Delbert looked at her and then around the room.

"Why, I'm sorry, but if oil isn't what you want for drink, I'm afraid, that there…"

She smiled.

"Okay, I got it."

She paused for a moment before trying to sit up carefully. Delbert helped her immediately and finally she leaned back at the cupola-shaped rise.

"Thank you", she said while closing her eyes to relax.

After a while he asked: "How are you feeling?"

The young feline breathed in and out. Then she replied: "Not that bad, but these blasted pain…!"

While saying that, she tried to sit up even more when a sudden pain attack stopped her. She winced heavily and hissed agonizing.

"Amelia!", he screamed and gently pushed her back on the stone.

"Amelia, you have to lie down. Otherwise your wounds won't heal."

The pressure in his voice made her smile and so she sighed softly.

"Aye, **Doctor**. It's just that I feel like being killed by these pains."

Delbert smiled as well.

"Don't worry, I think the medicine will work -."

Right while saying that, he interrupted himself and nearly bit his tongue. Sure this didn't pass the still attentive captain and so one of her eyebrows raised up suspiciously.

"Delbert, what do mean by that?", she asked him with an almost threatening voice, "the effect of that medicine you gave me at the longboat, had completely lost its power…"

Her eyes turned into small slits when she realised that Delbert was avoiding her gaze.

"Delbert…", she said again. Her voice was clearly threatening now and Delbert kept looking away, his cheeks blushing hardly. His hand found its way back to his neck and he scratched at his back head.

"Uhm… well…", he tried to find words, "I… gave it to you a second time…"

Amelia paused and her eyes widened.

"What? But I was unconsciousness. How did you -?"

Then it suddenly hit her all at once when her still sharp mind told her.

"Wait! …Are you saying that you…?!"

Now Delbert couldn't deny it anymore.

"God damned, YES!", it burst out of him, "Yes, I gave it to you through your mouth! But what should I do otherwise?! Should I let you wince in pain while sitting right next to you?! I-I-I mean, I…!"

Amelia's look hadn't changed yet what was the reason for Delbert working himself more and more.

"You lay there, half asleep, half unconsciousness! You did shiver and were obviously in big pain! What should I do?! I just couldn't -!?"

Suddenly the doctor was interrupted in his speaking – by a pair of sweet lips!

In a flash Amelia had reached out her healthy arm for Delbert's collar and had pulled him down to her. At one go Delbert did fell forward and could just shore up at the stone so he wouldn't fell on her body. Amelia had closed her eyes and remained in her position. Delbert's eyes on the opposite were wide opened and so he could see the slight but still clear blush on her cheeks. He was so nervous, felt like his heart could stop at every moment. He couldn't believe it! Amelia, most unapproachable beauty and most imperious captain of all galaxies, was kissing him! HIM! The likely clumsiest, silliest and even simple-minded man of the whole etherium!

My goodness, that is… just unbelievable! She's really kissing me! And it's… it's incredibly wonderful…, he thought.

At the same moment on Amelia's mind…

Oh no, you silly thing! Why in all worlds did you do this?! …But it… it feels so good! His lips… they're much softer than I thought they would be. – But why isn't he kissing me back?! – What do you think, why? – She interrupted her own thoughts, why should he kiss you back?! At first you did surprise him and then -?!"

Suddenly her eyes widened and she blinked in surprise. Delbert had thrown away all his good sense **and** confusion and had grabbed her arms gently, pulling her with him while sitting up. Meanwhile it was him who'd closed his eyes.

He… He's kissing me back!? That's…That is…

But her thoughts were interrupted suddenly, when he pulled her even closer in a possessive way. At that moment everything became unimportant for her as well. She grabbed his neck with her healthy arm and pulled him deeper in the kiss right before she melted into it completely.

After a few moments she felt the pressure against his lips become more softly. But just before she could think about it, she suddenly felt something weird on her lips. Something new, that was completely strange to her.

Wha -?! That's… Oh my god…!

Amelia couldn't get a straight thought anymore when she suddenly felt his tongue on her lips. He gently slid over her lower lip with the tip of his tongue and Amelia thought she would burst with joy. So much she reacted at this seducing but nevertheless timid gesture. But even she really liked this new discovered side of the doctor, suddenly her **play instinct** announced itself.

Oh, I see… So the dear doctor wants to go further? Well then… with pleasure, doctor, she thought.

Delbert could feel her tender lips separating a bit. But her tongue didn't come out and so he decided to advance into the strange territorial.

Wonderful, Amelia thought triumphantly, he did bite into. Then I will –

Without even noticing Delbert had turned the tables. While he felt his courage growing inside himself, Amelia turned softer and softer, when their tongues met unaware fast. While it worked on Delbert like a push for his courage, Amelia seemed to lose her self-control increasingly. Before realising it, she seemed like melting wax in his arms and when he began to play with her tongue she felt like losing her senses. Delbert on the other side felt more inspired than ever because of her reactions that he wanted to go further. While their kiss did become hotter and more intense he decided to let his hands travel on. His right hand gently slid over just from her waist to her back, sliding up and then pausing. Meanwhile his left hand slid down into the opposite area.

What? He - … I would have pushed every other man who tried this right over the rail of my ship! But Delbert, he… is he allowed to…?

Before she was able to finish this question inside of her mind, she felt him gently and seemingly inadvertent stroking her side.

Oh Amelia you foolish woman! Sure he is! Who if not him?!

She nestled even more up to him, as far as it was possible with her injured arm.

Argh, this blasted sling!

And so, without thinking about it even more, she came lose a bit without breaking the kiss and pulled back her healthy arm. Then she grabbed the silk of her sling and moved up to reach for the knot in her neck. She tried but she wasn't able to undo it. Her futile attempts didn't pass him, so he took away his hands from her body and removed without further ado the now unimportant piece of fabric. Immediately but still gently Amelia took her arm out of the loosened sling. Then she put it around his neck like she did with her other arm again. And Delbert placed his hands, where they laid before, too. But this time his left hand didn't pause on her hip but now sliding down even more. He stroked her waist and hip for one last time, then finally slid down to her upper leg to caress it.

Amelia couldn't hold back anymore. Loosing every bit of her self-control, she sighed into the kiss and when he intensified the pressure against her upper leg the sigh developed into a slight groaning. Immediately the red on her cheeks became deeper and when they broke away she gasped for air. Both breathing heavily while their hearts were beating faster than they ever did before. Both panting they looked into each other's eyes.

"Amelia", Delbert finally began, "I… I –."

"Whoa! Are we interrupting som'thin'?", suddenly a well-known voice screamed and totally pulled out of the situation, Delbert and Amelia turned around in shock and saw – Long John Silver!


	8. Chapter 8 – Was that all?

**Chapter 8 – Was that all?**

They'd got bad luck! They did it! They had reached the portal and made their way through it. With that they escaped just in time.

Now the Legacy was almost lying safely at the pier. Amelia, quite the famous captain again, stood there on the bridge and looked down where the left over pirates were brought away by some constable robots. She sighed at this view and watched over her ship for the first time since they started this voyage. The Legacy looked totally bashed.

"Blast it!", she hissed faintly, "this will take a lot of paperwork to do. And I really don't want to see the bill for all those repairs."

Just when she tried to push this thought away, she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Captain Smollet?"

This voice was very familiar to her. In her usual posture she turned around and while doing so she tried to ignore the sudden upcoming pains in her side.

"Mr. Collins. To what do I owe the honour of you visiting me personally?"

Amelia smiled elegantly. The human man in front of her cleared his throat.

"You do know Captain Smollet, that I am an advocate of visiting our highest and most important skippers to show them a special attention. Well, coming to my reasons for being here: I already commanded two cadets to bring the papers you have to work on into your stateroom. I please you to finish them within the shortest time that's possible for you. When they are done, I can prepare the repairing of the Legacy for you, If you want me to."

Amelia sighed inwardly and thought; **Two** cadets? Oh well, I really don't want to know…

She straightened her uniform and smiled at him. Then she said: "Of course, Mr. Collins. I will start immediately."

Now Mr. Collins smiled as well.

"I wouldn't imagine otherwise, because it's you. Okay then, Captain Smollet. I will see you at my office with the papers then."

Amelia nodded and watched Collins walking off the Legacy.

"Well then…", the feline sighed and then walked down to her stateroom.

She walked inside and couldn't believe her eyes. Four staples of different coloured papers were spread over her big desk. When she wanted to close the door to work in silence, she noticed for the first time, that there was no door.

"Tss, this blasted bastard!", she hissed and the face of a well-known cyborg reached up onto her mind. But although it was really annoying her that he could escape, her only wish was now to finish all those papers in front of her.

"Oh well, it looks like I have to take the last transport to Montressor like every time, when I came back from a voyage."

And with that got to her work and started to fill in every single formula one by one.

Meanwhile it was about 01:00am and Amelia leaned back in her chair, quite annoyed and really exhausted.

"Finally. Just this small staple, then I am ready to leave."

She looked over to the clock at her wall that seemed to be one of the few things that didn't crashed.

"I think I'll be ready about 01:45am."

She was almost about to take the last formulas, when she heard a noise. Footsteps!

What the-?!

Immediately Amelia got up and lightning crept to the entrance of her stateroom. On her way she had picked up her laser pistol that lay on of the shelves. The steps got closer. It was only one person, she could hear. She came nearer. Nearer. Amelia activated the pistol and didn't move.

NOW! The person came into the room.

"Who the hell are-?! Wha-?!"

Amelia was just able to reset her finger from the strained trigger of her pistol, when she noticed who it was.

"Deblert?!", she screamed horrified.

Delbert, who had turned around suddenly, now gazed into the barrel of her pistol in fright.

"Whoa, Amelia!?", he screamed back.

"Good god, Delbert! Why are you here at this time?! I could shoot you! I thought you were someone else!"

Amelia let the pistol go down and sighed, while trying to calm down.

"But who should it be? I mean, who should visit you at this time?"

"That's exactly the point, Delbert! I would have least expected you here. I thought you were almost at home back on Montressor!"

Delbert looked somewhat embarrassed at the ground.

"W-Well, I-I…", he stammered, "I… couldn't…"

"Why?", Amelia asked and then she got the answer faster then she expected.

Suddenly his arms shoot out and grabbed her waist. Within just a few seconds he pulled her close to him and kissed her. Although she was totally surprised by that, she melted into the kiss immediately and kissed him back. Then the kiss fast became more intense. Amelia had buried her fingers in his hair as he had turned around and now pressed her against the cabin wall. He let his hands stroke over her hips and finally slid his right hand down over her bottom to her leg and then lifted it. But before he could get any further, she suddenly broke away and pushed him away. She painted hard. Delbert, who was also panting, looked at her confused.

"Delbert, I… I am sorry, but I can't do this."

The doctor paused momentarily.

"Wait, what? But Amelia why-?"

"Because-!", she interrupted him, "I…I have my reasons."

Amelia didn't know what to say. She was even more confused, when she saw Delbert's gaze.

"Well, I understand", he answered before looking aside full of consternation.

Amelia wanted to say something, but Delbert was faster.

"Why then, I'm very sorry **Captain**. I will retire from here, so that I won't bother you anymore!"

His reaction confused her and she tried to calm him down.

"Please Delbert, I-", she started.

"No, it's okay Captain! It's enough."

He paused for a moment and swallowed. Then he took a deep breath.

"If you would please excuse me now, but I don't won't to do anything that could embarrass you even more. So then, have a nice evening!"

And with this he left the room and just a few moments later even the Legacy. Distressed and totally confused she looked after him. Even when he had almost left for about ten minutes, she still looked out of her door. It was that she came back to reality, when a ringing noise suddenly reached her ear. The communicator! Amelia sighed and walked back to her desk. She grabbed it, pressed the blinking button and answered the call.

"Yes, Amelia Smollet?"

"Captain Smollet?", a shy voice asked.

"Yes, I already said that", she answered with an annoying tone.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. My name is Melanie Rimmburn. I'm working for Lord Crounwel."

Without noticing Amelia gave an annoying groan.

"And why, if I may ask, are you calling me at a time like this?"

"I know, it's late and I'm really sorry for that, but I thought, it would be better to warn you. Lord Crounwel is on his way to the Legacy. I thought you should know that."

"Wait a moment. He's coming **now**?! At this time?!"

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop him, but -!", Ms. Rimmburn tried to excuse.

But Amelia interrupted her.

"Thank you, Ms. Rimmburn. I will handle this."

"But you- …Okay then. Good luck ma'am. And have a nice evening."

Then Amelia heard a clicking and the conversation was over. She deactivated her communicator and got back to her work because she wanted to look busy. Then she would have a reason to get rid of that annoying Lord Crounwel.

And still a few moments later there was a man standing in the doorframe. He was a tall, imposing feline man with gold-blond hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing a navy blue frock coat, white riding pants and black boots over them. So his whole appearance was really elegant.

He discreetly cleared his throat.

"Ahem… Amelia?"

The young feline calmly finished her sentence before rising her head to looking at him through her now narrowed eyes.

"I really don't know who gave you the permission to call me by my first name, **Lord** Crounwel", Amelia hissed dangerously.

But Lord Crounwel didn't move muscle but smiled elevated.

"But my dearest **Lady** **Amelia**. Did you really erase everything of me from your heart?"

Amelia's eyes blinked up warningly.

"You never **ever** had even a **small** place in my heart and you won't ever have it in the future!"

Lord Crounwel acted unsurprised and instead of holding back, went further.

"But, did you almost forget about the promise you gave to your father? His only daughter acting like this, would soil his whole bloodline."

Sure of victory he grinned at her. Then he tried to hide his astonishment, when Amelia suddenly stood up and grabbed for her tricorn at her small wardrobe. She too was smiling in her usual elegance, when she placed it on her head and then walked up to Lord Crounwel to plant herself before him.

"Lord Crounwel! This **compulsory** promise to my **producer** was erased with my admission to the interstellar academy and leaving my family. And since I had joined the Royal Navy and accepted the title **captain**, I had lay down the title that you want to give me. I hope I did make myself clear now, **my lord**!"

With this Amelia left the feline man behind and exited her stateroom.

Just when she had walked down the gangplank of the Legacy she took a deep breath.

"Oh man, this annoying, repulsive Crounwel! When will he leave me alone?!"

Meanwhile Amelia had arrived at the pier for the night transports to Montressor and looked at the list of arriving-times. Then she heard a female voice behind her back.

"Oh! I thought, I would be the only one."

Amelia turned around and saw a human woman. She was about in her mid-thirtys and was smiling friendly. Her brown hair was tied up to a pigtail. She was wearing a middle-class dress with an apron. Between the braid-trimmings of the scarf she was wearing around her shoulders, she saw a shining heart-formed medallion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to be that unkind to talk to you that way", she apologized quickly when she saw Amelia's confused gaze. But at the next moment Amelia began to smile.

"No, no it's okay. I think I was just as surprise as you, that I wouldn't be the only one for the last transport to Montressor."

"Yes. Actually I should've been there almost for a while, but while buying necessary things I met my best friend and we went to her home for some coffee. I forgot about the time and before I knew, it was that late."

The woman smiled in a shy way. Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"But wouldn't it be better to stay at your friend's home until tomorrow?"

"Ah, you mean because of the safety? You're right. Normally I would have done so, but tomorrow my son will sign up at the interstellar academy. I don't want to miss this."

"I see." Amelia smiled.

"Oh, there's the transport", the young woman said suddenly, and then shouldered her shopping bags.

Unusual acting seemed to be her newest hobby recently. So Amelia offered her help.

"Wait a moment. I'll take this bag."

"Thank you", the woman said thankfully.

Then they entered the transport and looked around. They were the only passengers so they could decide where to sit. They chose the middle of the transport. Amelia didn't know why, but she somehow felt very well in this company.

Just when the transport was almost about to launch, they could hear footsteps outside.

"Oh", the woman said, "so we're not the only passengers."

Amelia nodded, when the footsteps came nearer. Then the women looked up, when the person entered. Immediately Amelia froze.

"Oh no", she hissed slightly.

The woman looked at her and asked: "Do you know this man?"

"Yes I do", she then sighed, "and more than I wish for, I'm afraid!"

It was, when the man turned to them.

"Ah, I thought you would be here, Amelia."

He walked over to her, when the door closed behind him automatically and the transport started to launch.

"I think the ladies wouldn't be against some company?", he asked with a grin on his face.

But even before Amelia could answer, the woman did.

"To tell the truth, we are! We do prefer to be just the two of us!"

Not just Amelia but the unwelcome man too looked astonished. But like always Amelia got her voice back really fast.

"So, you did hear her, Lord Crounwel. Would you please leave us alo- AH?!"

Amelia wanted to turn his back to him, when he suddenly packed her arm and brought her to her feet, harshly. Doing so, he aroused a heavy pain in her side, while turning her around to face him.

"Now, mark me you spoiled little miss! Don't think that by leaving your family you could do the same with me!"

Amelia flashed at him angrily and took a breath to speak, but at the next moment a pair of lips caused her to stay quiet. His strong grip made it impossible for her to put up a fight and so she wrested in despair. But before the woman could try to help her, suddenly Crounwel pushed her back and then spit to the ground.

"Disgusting! A canid!? You are tasting like a canid!", he screamed with an angry voice.

Amelia brought her fingers to her lips and turned bright red. But before she was able to say something, he screamed at her again.

"I can't understand it! You wretched whore are playing around without being married and on top of that with someone of this detesting species?!"

Amelia, so much surprised because of his acting, didn't know what to do. Suddenly the transport made a jolt and the voice of an autopilot said: "Varuanian embassy."

"Listen you little bitch… if **you** won't be the mother of **my** children…"

He stepped forward.

"… then you shouldn't be happy with any your entire life!"

Then everything happened to fast. The beeping of the closing doors ran to their ears and for one moment Amelia was inattentive. Crounwel pulled out a dagger and then rammed it into her abdomen. Then he ran out of the transport hastily. The woman screamed and knelt down next to Amelia, who was crouching on the ground, holding her abdomen. The woman didn't know what to do so she just yelled: "Oh my god! Ma'am I have to take you to the hospital! At the next station we can-!"

She was interrupted, when Amelia gave a protesting sound, still wincing in pain.

"No! Please…! No hospital…! I- Argh!"

Another upcoming pain attack.

"But you need some help, or otherwise you-!"

"NO HOSPITAL… Nngh! … PLEASE!"

"But- … Alrigth, I promise, but then you have to come to my home with me. There I can take care of your wounds and I can call a doctor too tomorrow!"

Amelia couldn't answer anymore so she just nodded.


	9. Chapter 9 – I'm so sorry!

**Chapter 9 – I'm so sorry!**

The young feline opened her eyes. She blinked and then sat up.

"Ouh! …Ungh, blast it!"

She looked down at her body and it was just then, when she realised herself not wearing her uniform anymore. Instead of this she was wearing a silky pastel-blue chemise with long chiffon sleeves that fit astonishing well. She looked around.

"Where am I?"

Then she remembered.

"Oh yes, this woman I met yesterday… How embarrassing. I'm lying at her home and don't even know her name…"

Amelia then made out a wardrobe with a coat hanger hanging at the door. On the coat hanger was a dressing gown, matching with the chemise she was wearing. She stood up slowly and carefully and then walked to the wardrobe. She took the dressing gown and put it on. While doing so, her body showed up parts of it by pain, she didn't even know about. She winced.

"Blast it… I'm afraid I do have to go to a hospital."

With this she left the room. She looked around in astonishment, when she found herself standing on a gigantic corridor.

"Wow, it's really big…", Amelia noticed.

She walked downstairs. There she got to the drawing room. Three purple sofas were placed around the fireplace invitingly. The fire was flickering quietly. This big room had two doors. Amelia opened the door on the opposite of the fireplace and then stood right in the kitchen. It was large, furnished in a country house style and offered a sitting accommodation with six chairs. Amelia walked through the room to the wooden table, when she found a note on it. She took it and then read.

_Good morning ma'am. I'm afraid that I don't even know your name. As you can see on the bandages around your body, I had already called a doctor yesterday, because you did pass out just when we arrived. He took care of you and your wounds and while doing so, he also told me, that you have to go to a hospital urgently. The wound at your abdomen luckily turned out just as a deeper scratch, so that none of your organs got injured. But while examining your body he found a second wound and could feel that some of your rips are broken._

_The landlord will be back soon. He had missed the last transport yesterday but has already been informed that you are here and that he must take you to the hospital._

_If you are hungry just feel free of self-service. There are some purps in the store room and in the fridge is a small rest of Arkrianian onion-soup. _

_Maybe we will see again one time._

A small grin got to Amelia's lips.

"There a just a few people, being that nice."

It was just that Amelia laid down the note again, when she heard a loud noise. Her ears perked up and she listened while slowly leaving the kitchen, back into the drawing room. She heard another sound, so she looked to the second door of the room. Suddenly it flew open and a man stumbled in hastily.

"Uwah!", he screamed.

Just as it seemed like he got back the control over his body, he bumped right into Amelia who was on her way up to the same door.

"Oh no, oh no! I'm so sorry. You have to be the injured woman that Sarah told me about. She told me to accompany you to the hospital and-!"

He stopped suddenly.

"A-A-Amelia?!", he asked horrified.

Just then Amelia also looked up and looked as confused as him.

"Delbert?! But what… what are you doing here?"

"Um… well, this is my house."

Amelia's eyes widened in surprise.

"**This** is **your** house?! Well, I already thought that my last financier had to have much money, but **that** much… this is so… wow…"

Delbert looked ashamed and smiled slightly, when he noticed something.

"Good god, Amelia! Your wound!", he screamed.

Now the young feline looked down at her body when she noticed a red liquid that had almost trickled out of the silky fabric.

"Blast it!", she hissed.

"Come on, let me help you. You do need medical attention. Immediately, or otherwise you will-!"

OUH!", Amelia screamed suddenly.

Then she broke down to the ground.

"Amelia!"

While the feline was just about to pass out, Delbert lifted her up quickly and carried her to his carriage that was still standing in the front of the main entrance of his manor. Carefully he sat her into it on the bench before sitting down next to her. Luckily it wasn't that cold outside momentarily. So he took off his coat and just spread it out on her like a blanket. Then he grabbed for reins, clicked his tongue and then Delilah started to move.

"What's her name?", the nurse asked while her colleagues prepared everything for the feline's operation.

"Amelia Annabeth Victoria Smollet", a sudden voice answered.

The nurse and Delbert turned around seeing an elegant feline man walking in their direction.

"And you are…?", the nurse asked.

"Oh, please excuse me, where are my manners? Ha ha. My name is Lord Michael Crounwel."

He stopped right next to Delbert and sniffed unnoticeably. Then he looked at him suspiciously.

"And who are you?", the nurse asked him.

"Crounwel smiled.

"I am… her **fiance**."

Delbert's eyes widened suddenly and he starred at the man in an unbelieving way.

"Okay then", the nurse said, "follow me, sir."

"Uh, wait! Wait a moment, please! What about me?"

"I'm sorry Doctor, but only relatives are allowed to be with her now."

After saying so, the nurse walked off, followed by a scornful grinning Crounwel.

"But wait! They just aren't married yet-! Damn it!"

Delbert was despaired, but he had no other choice and so he went to waiting room and sank down discouraged to a chair.

About 45 minutes later…

"Delbert", someone called him.

He looked up.

"Sarah! Jim! What are you doing here?"

"We were just coming back from Jim's signing up at the academy, when we found no one at home. So we decided to come her to look after you and our sudden guest. How is she?"

"They don't allow me to see her at the moment!"

Sarah and Jim looked at him questioning.

"What? But why? After all you brought her here, so why-?"

"I'm not a relative of her!"

"What? But Doc, then that means, that she's alone in there?", Jim asked.

But the doctor shook his head.

"No, her… **fiancée** is with her."

Sarah and Jim looked at him very confused. Then Sarah's eyes widened.

"Wait a moment, fiancée? … Please don't tell me that you are speaking about this crawly Lord Crounwel?!", she yelled in horror.

Delbert looked at her.

"You know him?!"

"If I know him?! Oh, sure I know him! He's the one who caused her that injury! He's the mean thing who stabbed at her!"

"WHAT!?"

Momentarily all of them froze and stood there looking horrified.

After Sarah and Delbert had send Jim to the police, they tried to tell the nurse, that the man in Amelia's room is a criminal. Luckily the nurse understood quickly and so all of them got to Amelia's room at the intensive care unit, where he was lying know.

They bursted into her room and then couldn't believe what they had to look at.

Crounwel was leaning down to Amelia and pressed a pillow on her face.

"What are you doing?!", the nurse yelled at him.

Crounwel startled and let the pillow fall to the ground. Then suddenly he took a pistol out of his frock coat and pointed at Delbert.

"Stay where you are! This little bitch doesn't deserve the life if she deceives her species like that!"

Right when he was about to point his pistol at Amelia, two police robots came bursting into the room and overpowered Crounwel. When they brought him out, he cursed Delbert. But Delbert payed no attention to him. The only thing that was important now, was the passed out woman lying on the bed.

After the doctors had brought her condition back to normality Delbert turned to one of them.

"Please Doctor! Let me stay with her! I am-."

"You have to let him stay!", Sarah interrupted him, "she's afraid of hospitals and will break out in panic when she awakes!"

Delbert and the doctor looked at her surprised, until the doctor finally nodded.

"Alright. Stay here. But it's an absolutely exception. "

"Sure, Doctor. Thank you."

With his last word he looked at Sarah, who nodded smiling and then said: "Jim and I will go back home."

Delbert nodded and then turned around to Amelia.

When everybody has left the room, Delbert took a chair from the corner of the room, placed it next to her bed and then sat down. He sighed and took her hand. He wrapped his hand around hers and then started to wait.

A bright light shined down on her face and the young feline blinked. She looked to the right and saw a bright glimmering window. Blinded by this she turned her head away and closed her eyes reflexive. When she opened them again she suddenly felt something warm on her left hand. Amelia lifted her head and paused momentarily.

Delbert, she thought surprised.

Then her shock turned into a slight heartbeat and a warm smile lied down on her lips. The sight of the doctor, as he leaned on her bed holding her hand and quietly breathing asleep, her heart suddenly shifted one stitch, because the moment suddenly came to her mind, as the two had gone apart in her cabin. Her eyes filled with remorse and her heart felt heavy. She laid back again. Then she reached her right hand for him and slightly stroked through his hair. Almost like lightning his head shot up. He felt himself getting dizzy so he put his hand to his head.

Then her memories of being here came back and immediately his eyes focused the feline on the bed. Her eyes were opened.

"Delbert", she said weakly. "Why are you here? After all that I said and done to you... How can you still sit here and hold my-?!"

Amelia was interrupted, when Delbert quickly bent and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes were widened and she didn't know what to do, when Delbert already broke away. Then he looked relieved.

"Amelia. The only important thing now is that you're alive. Good god I was so worried about you. Sure I was almost worried when I heard about an injured person at my house, but when I found out it was you, I was nearly sick with worry."

Amelia said nothing, until...

"And then I saw this man who stabbed you, trying to kill you again and-!"

"Wait a moment, WHAT?! Crounwel tried to...?!"

"Indeed", Delbert sighed, "when we came in here, he was about to choke you with a pillow on your face. ...You can't imagine how worried I was about you at that moment. I thought I would lose you now finally..."

Amelia's facial features softened and she smiled at him.

"Delbert, you better should watch what you say. Namely that sounded just like a-."

"A declaration of love!", it shot out of him. "Y-Yes it s-s-should...!"

Ignoring her surprised gaze, he took her hands and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Captain Amelia Smollet, I-I... I love you. No matter what happened between us."

It was finally said. Sun Delbert was also relieved, he was as uncertain as like how Amelia would react. But her next question threw him off course.

"Oh, I see. Then it wasn't that great to kiss me and touch me so sensual?", she asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Wha-? What?! K-kiss...s-sensual?!", he shot out panic-stricken.

His face turned redder and her first stopped his stammering when Amelia smiled and took her left hand back from his right to lay her forefinger on his mouth.

"Okay, okay Delbert. It was just a joke. Please, excuse me."

Delbert paused.

"Wait, wait a moment! Does that mean you-?", he asked, while leaning forward until he sat down on her bedside. But she interrupted him again.

"Delbert Doppler. Do you really think of me as irresponsible brat that kisses just every upcoming guy, without feeling something for him?"

At that moment, Delbert saw the light.

"Wait a second, ...then... when we were alone, back at this robot's home, you already did love-?"

Again her forefinger sealed his lips. He looked at her. His heart skipped a beat, when he could see the red glow on her cheeks.

"Yes Delbert. That is it."

"But then why did you reject me like that, yesterday?", he asked her, when uncertainty came up to him. Amelia swallowed.

"That... I'm so sorry about that, Delbert. I-."

"Was that because of your fiance?", he interrupted her.

Amelia gave a disgusted sound.

"Tss, definitely not! I hate him!"

Her face turned softer.

"But please let's not talk about him now. ...The fact is... I'm scared."

"About what?", Delbert asked worried.

"About a relationship Delbert. I mean I'm a spacer, a captain, a woman of the etherium! I don't know if this life offers a place for a man at my side!" I don't want to hurt you!"

Then Delbert smiled.

"You can't hurt me that fast. Besides, if there's no possibility for me to be with you on your voyages, then I will sit here at home and wait for you, longing for you to come back."

Amelia was touched. No one has ever said something like that to her. She felt heat coming up her face.

"Well, ahem... that... that isn't everything..."

Delbert looked at her expectantly.

"This... is my first relationship...", she murmured.

Delbert had to love affectionately and ignoring her confused gaze he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. Then he kissed her. Completely overwhelmed she lost herself in that kiss. When he broke it, he said softly: "I love you, Amelia."

She smiled embarrassed.

"I... I love you too... Delbert."

After that they talked about everything coming up to their minds and while speaking about her work at the Royal Navy, suddenly an idea came up to Amelia's mind.

"Delbert, I know now how you can go on my voyages with me."

"You do?", he asked a little bewildered.

"Yes. Would you be my main navigator?"

A/N: Oh my god, I hope that wasn't too hard... Sorry, that it takes so long everytime. But writing it in German happens so quickly (I'm almost at chapter 15^^) but translating it into English takes its time^^

Sorry for that and I hope I will remain faithful ^-^


	10. Chapter 10 - Attempt to sayoncea captain

Chapter 10 - **Attempt to say****once****a captain****, ****what to do****...**

"Good morning Ms. Smollet. How are you feeling today?", the doctor inquired while entering the room.

He nodded in greeting to Delbert, as he had done since the two previous weeks.

"Well, to tell the truth, I'm feeling very well, because I know I'm coming out here today finally", Amelia replied with a rumbling voice.

Delbert smiled at that and even the doctor had to grin.

"Okay then Ms. Smollet. Then we will examine you one last time."

Delbert stood up to leave the room, when Amelia grabbed his hand.

"Delbert", she said with a tone in her voice, that Delbert thought she was uncertain. Almost as if she was afraid.

Yet questioningly but still lovingly he looked at her.

"You... You will come back, won't you?"

A smile spread through his lips, when he turned to her and laid his hand on hers on his arm.

"Sure I will. I have indeed just to go home because I promised Sarah to help her with the planning for the new Benbow Inn, but right after that I will come back and bring you to your house after your release."

Amelia smiled relieved, when the doctor suddenly interrupted them.

"Wait a moment, pleas. Does that mean you two aren't living together?"

Basically the question has already been answered when he saw both Delbert and Amelia got a bright red head and sheepishly turned away their eyes.

So he thought that..., Delbert thought, slightly pleased.

So he thought that..., Amelia thought, while she was pleased about it, that her and Delbert seemed to match that good, but nevertheless she was a little worried about her captain facade.

Finally Delbert cleared his throat.

"No, we both live alone. Why are you asking?"

"Oh", the doctor then said, "in that case I can't let you go unfortunately, Ms. Smollet. By living alone it would be impossible to provide your wounds and thus would mean, that you recovery is not guaranteed."

With wide eyes Amelia first blinked at the man in the white coat and then at Delbert.

"But - no, I - You can't be honest about that!? I want to get out of here! I can't stay just one day longer!"

She looked at the doctor, who did not flinch even a bit. Then her gaze turned to Delbert.

"Delbert!", she cried out in despair.

But Delbert didn't know what to say.

"Well Ms. Smollet. Since you have already told me in the admission interview that you do have no contact with your relatives, you have to ask around in the circle of your **friends**, if someone could take care of you."

That the doctor emphasized the word **friends** in a special way, of course purely coincidental, while looking at Delbert, seemed to escape her.

"Delbert, what's wrong?", she asked him, as he suddenly turned red again and then looked away.

But the doctor did know, that Delbert understood and with that he suddenly was about to left.

"So, Ms. Smollet. Please worrying about with whom you can stay for the period of recovery. It would take about two months to complete. I'll give you a short time, so that you can contact someone. I'll be right back."

Again the doctor looked at Delbert with that weird gaze. But even this view escaped the otherwise unbeatable attentive feline captain, because Amelia fixed with mixed feelings the door through which the doctor had just disappeared.

"Is this to take it?! As he imagines that in mind?!", she bleated applied, "Where should I go!? Delbert, what do you think about-?!"

Amelia paused suddenly, when she saw Delbert's heavily reddened face.

"Um... Delbert... What's wrong with you?"

Delbert started to hem and haw.

"Ahem, well... Well...I...He...I think he..."

Delbert got lost in his stammering, but as cute as Amelia thought that it was, momentarily all she wanted to know was what he was talking about.

"Delbert", she tried.

Delbert continued stammering.

"I mean... I-"

"Delbert?"

"...a-a-agree with him... me thinks... y-you-"

"Delbert...!"

"…should… I-I-I mean y-you can…at my h-h-h-house-"

"Delbert Doppler!", she nearly yelled at him. But while he stopped, Amelia seemed only now to realize what he had just tried to say. At that moment it was hard to tell whose eyes were bigger.

Wait, what did he just say, she asked herself while she didn't know what to say.

Oh my goodness I've actually said it, it screamed in his head.

"What did you just say?", Amelia finally asked and found herself even as the heat shot in her head, as the mercury level of a thermometer does with sudden warming by 100%.

Delbert didn't know, if he should say his thoughts out loud - that he would find it incredibly beautiful to have her with him. But even before he could decide to stay quiet about this, Amelia got back her almost loosen words.

"You mean that I should live at your house? But Delbert, I'd just drop the load."

There they went, the good intentions of silence.

"You wouldn't drop the load, Amelia! On the contrary, it would be simply wonderful to have you with me!"

Amelia reddened even more, where Delbert inferior her in nothing.

After a shy nod and a lovely embrace of relief, it has been decided. Amelia would spend the time of her recovery at Delbert's home.

Meanwhile Delbert was back at the hospital and now that the final examination was completed and Amelia's luggage was seized, a young nurse brought in a wheelchair. Disgruntled Amelia looked at the wheeled metal frame. Then her view turned to the nurse, then to the doctor.

"What's hat now?", Amelia hissed in an annoying tone.

"Each patient who is not fully healed but leaves the clinic will be driven in a wheelchair to the front door."

Amelia sighed again but she paused, when she heard Delbert chuckling. She couldn't deny that she was a little outraged about that but before she could say this out loud, Delbert began to speak.

"Captain Smollet…"

Amelia could feel her heart beating faster but she didn't know the reason of it. Was it because he had suddenly talked that formally to her or because of the fact, that there was such an exhorting tone in his voice…

Normally I must be angry about him talking like that, but somehow it brought some memories to my mind… When we were at that metal man's house back there on Treasure Planet and I gave orders to Mr. Hawkins, Delbert was just as exhorting as now, but… nevertheless so lovely… Just like now, Amelia thought.

With another sigh, the usually even intimate, unflinching feline gave a call for improvement and sat down in the wheelchair. Delbert smiled whereby Amelia acted somehow relaxed. But unfortunately, this feeling did not last long, because when the nurse wanted to push Amelia's wheelchair, the man in the white coat added something.

"Oh yes, Ms. Smollet. Before I forget… I have to inform you that you aren't allowed wear your uniform for the time of your recovery."

Amelia froze and Delbert could imagine only too well what the doctor was going to have to listen to.

"You've got to be kidding?!", Amelia yelled at him. "You can't just ask a captain to take off his uniform!"

But as the doctor, as Delbert, had already anticipated such a thing, he turned for a moment to Delbert.

"Since you now accompany Ms. Smollett, I'm probably right in assuming that she comes with you?"

Although this was a clear question, the doctor rather said it as an observation. Delbert nodded expectantly, The doctor continued.

"The recovery is to extend, as I mentioned earlier, about two months. All the while, My. Smollet may not wear the uniform. The narrow cut would cause the bandages such pressure and she would get a lot of pain. So please pay attention to the fact that her uniform is best locked awa-."

"Okay, so that's it!", Amelia yelled incensed. "It's not only that you get to talk about me as if I'm not here… Now you also require that I'm not allowed to wear my uniform for that long?! After all I'm not saying that you have to take off your coat and then to leave the hospital right now!"

The present people stared at the feline and everyone felt like something else. The nurse was so scared that she nearly had let go Amelia's wheelchair and Delbert was inwardly fascinated that he now came to know such a side of Amelia. The doctor sure made big eyes, but he stuck to his decision.

"Ms. Smollet. As much as you also seek and contrast ruffle; ... **Here** **I** am the boss, and when you sit down my instructions like that, then I have to pass you of into the rehabilitation center instead into the hands of this man. And in **that** center-!"

He emphasized the last word extremly.

"…you will wear nothing but a tracksuit for your entire stay!"

This speech was nearly violent. Amelia stayed silent. Not even Delbert at yelled at her that much, when she had commanded him around while escaping from Treasure Planet. But the view of the doctor dispelled any doubts and so Amelia put herself to her destiny. Just a few moments later she found herself sitting in Delbert's carriage, waiting for him to enter too, while he was storing her luggage. Then he sat down next to her, took the reins of Delilah in his hands and clucked his tongue. Delilah started to move.

They've been on their way for about fifteen minutes, when Delbert suddenly felt something warm on his shoulder. He looked to the side and found Amelia's head lying on his shoulder. She was asleep. He smiled before he brought his view back to the street again.

A few moments later they had arrived at his manor and he woke up the feline by stroking her silky hair gently.

"Amelia, we're there."

She blinked and sat up slowly. When she looked at the big house she held her breath in admiration.

"Good god, Delbert! I thought that you would have a lot of money, when I heard that you wanted me and the legacy for the trip, but **this**…"

He laughed embarrassed.

"Oh, it's not worth mentioning. The house is inherited."

Amelia rolled her eyes. Sometimes the good doctor was simply sweet like a piece of sugar. The young feline smiled at this thought when a sudden hand brought her back to reality. Delbert offered his hand to her to help her out of the carriage. Thankful and with a smile on her lips she took his hand and a few moments later she stood on the paved ground in front of Delbert's manor. Delbert shouldered her luggage and told her to follow him. She did and together they walked up the stairs until they finally went through the main door. He put down her luggage and then spied into the drawing room.

"Sarah? Jim?", he asked into the room.

When there was no answer he turned around to Amelia.

"Please make yourself right at home. I will show you my- um I mean **your** room to you equally. I just have to bring Delilah down into her stable."

And before she could answer, ha had almost disappeared with a smile on his lips. She smiled to, when she decided to follow his words. So she decided to go upstairs first, because she already knew the ground floor from her last time being here. After she reached the staircase approach she found herself on standing in the big corridor. Both, to her left and to her right side, there were each three doors. She started on the right. She opened the first door a bit and peered. She saw some dresses lying on the bed in the middle of the room. Because of that she thought it has to be the room of this friendly woman she had met and Delbert talked about – Sarah. In the second room she saw a case and a small seabag on the ground. Next to it was, hung over a chair, a too her familiar piece of garment.

A cadet uniform? So Mr. Hawkins has passed the test after enrolling!

With a nearly nostalgic feeling she looked at the white fabric and then closed the door with a smile on her face. She skipped the last room on the right side, because that was the room where she had woken up during her last stay here. So she now looked at the left side. The first room turned out as an unused guestroom. It seemed to serve only as storage – in everything standing around here. The second room was a spacious bathroom with a sumptuously bathtub, two washbasins and a toilet that was hidden in a small niche. The whole bathroom was decorated in shades of crème and here and there she found small golden appliqués. She left the room again and then looked to the last door.

Then this has to be…, she thought.

Suddenly Amelia heard the main door and turned around startled. She hurried, if her wounds allowed her to, downstairs, when –

"Uwah!", Amelia screamed a little scared.

Delbert did a similar sound, because when he came into the house, he was almost thinking of her being upstairs and so he wanted to look after her at the first floor. This caused them to bump into each other. As they did so it brought Delbert to the floor while Amelia landed on him. After they took a short rest from the shock, they looked at each other before they started to laugh out loud. Meanwhile Delbert sat up and as he did so, Amelia now leaned against him a bit. This pleasant proximity made their noses almost touching. Both didn't say anything and their laughing changed into a loving smile. Then Delbert leaned in and so closed the small space between their lips. Amelia paused for a few seconds, bewildered of the doctor for acting so suddenly. But at the next moment she melted into the kiss and then nestled up to him. Their kiss quickly became more intense, when a sudden noise startled them both. Quickly Delbert got up and helped Amelia to do so, too, when they could hear the door of the drawing room being opened and a happy smiling Sarah, followed by her son, a flying pink bubble and a robot entered it.

"Delbert! It's good to know, that you two are here again!"

She walked over to Amelia and offered her hand for introducing.

"When we' met back on Cresentia I had no idea of who you are. My name is Sarah Hawkins. I'm Jim's mom and momentarily you can say I'm the housekeeper here."

In contrast to Delbert Amelia understood this innuendo and shook Sarah's hand with a smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hawkins. I'm Captain Amelia Smollet."

Sarah smiled back and then pointed at her son.

"You already know my son Jim." She turned to him. "Jim! Would you now please welcome our guest decently?!"

But Jim, who, how Amelia could see now, held a solar surfer under his arm, seemed literally to be on the go.

"But mom! I will see her later at dinner and now I have to-!"

"James Pleadies Hawkins!"

Jim only rolled his eyes. Oh how he did **love** this name…

"Yes mom."

He turned to the feline.

"Hello Captain. And welcome here."

"I really do thank you Mr. Hawkins. Oh uhm, by the way is that a solar surfer you're holding under your arm?"

Jim looked at it, then to the captain and nodded.

"Then you should use it for some training. You can really need this when you'll start at the academy."

Jim smiled now and his bad mood was washed away immediately. He gave Sarah a quick kiss on her cheek and then left, followed by Morph and B.E.N. Sarah watched him and then shook her head smiling. After that she turned to Delbert and Amelia again.

"So, what do you like for dinner? I haven't prepared anything yet so you two are free to choose."

Delbert nodded smiling and looked at the feline next to him.

"Amelia?"

Amelia thought for a moment. Then she answered: "Well, Mrs. Hawkins. You wrote about some Arkrianian onion casserole in your letter you left for me on my first stay here."

Sarah nodded happily and then walked inside the kitchen.

"Now Amelia, come on", Delbert said finally, "let us bring your luggage upstairs. Then you can also use the time 'til dinner to make yourself fresh and to change into something more comfortable."

Amelia smiled.

"I'd love to, Delbert. Thank you."

And so he took her luggage from the entrance and then accompanied her upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11 – Waking up at a new home

**Chapter 11 – Waking up at a new home**

A knock on the door caused the feline to look up. She put away the book Delbert had given to her by laying it on her nightstand. Then she looked over to the door.

"Enter", she invited the person standing outside to open the door.

That happened just before Sarah peeked into the room.

"Good morning, Captain."

"Oh, good morning Mrs. Hawkins. Please do come in."

"Thank you", Sarah replied, fully opened the door and stepped inside.

She was carrying a laundry basket and put it down on a chair.

"I've washed all your clothes you had had with you, when you were staying at the hospital. But, if I'm allowed to make a comment…"

She paused.

"…it all are just Navy clothes."

Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Well, Delbert told me, that you did get the instruction not to wear these clothes for the time being here."

Amelia sighed. While getting up she answered.

"Yes, I know. But I'm afraid, Mrs. Hawkins, that I've exchanged all my daily clothes for Navy clothes when joining the academy. Basically I just took all the things from my wardrobe and exchanged them for my new clothes."

Sarah tried to hide her astonishment. Then she said: "Okay then. What do you prefer? Trousers or dresses?"

Amelia blinked confused.

"Uhm, sorry?"

"Why, it's clear, isn't it? I'll go shopping with you! We will buy a whole new **wardrobe-exchange **for you. After all there is another wardrobe here, completely empty and only waiting for you to put in something new."

And this was the first time when Amelia first realised herself changing inside. She turned out to be **sociable**.

"Well, okay why not? I think some new things wouldn't be that bad. Oh uhm, Mrs Hawkins? Would you please help me with this?"

"Sure. Wait a moment."

Immediately Sarah grabbed the pastel blue morning gown the feline was using and helped her to put it on.

"Okay. There you go."

"Thank you Mrs. Hawkins", Amelia said friendly after tying up the morning gown.

"No problem. But, Captain?", Sarah asked her while quickly putting back the blanket on the bed and opening he windows to fresh up the bed linen.

Then she walked to the door and turned to the captain.

"Please call me Sarah."

First astonished but then smiling Amelia nodded and then followed the woman to the door.

"I'll do. But only, if you call me Amelia from now on."

Sarah smiled even more then before and nodded. Then they both went down to the kitchen.

"Good morning Sarah", the two woman were greeted by Delbert, "could it be that you did already – Oh, good morning Amelia."

He paused for a moment, when he noticed that Amelia was wearing the blue chemise and the matching morning gown. He knew that she'd already worn it, at being here for the first time. But because of the fresh wounds of hers he hadn't even the time to watch her wearing it.

"You look beautiful. It really suits you."

Delbert suddenly seemed as he would turn bright red within the next moments. Sarah began to grin and also Jim had to chuckle. Now it was Amelia, who was looking around in a shy way. Caught by this uncertainty the feline quickly got some of her old character back and now focused on the youngest in the room. Jim swallowed.

"Mr. Hawkins… Would you please be so kind to tell me what has gotten into everyone around here?"

Jim winced and didn't know what to do, when Amelia gave him a small **help**.

"Mr. Hawkins! If I won't get an answer within the next seconds, I'll promise you, that you have to clean Delilah's whole stable with nothing more than a toothbrush!"

"Whoa, okay, okay. He had just bought it only for you!", Jim screamed.

Sarah had almost swallowed the wrong way while trying to keep her giggling down, while Jim decided to tell the whole truth.

"It's true! The Doc had just bought that dress only for you, Captain. Mom had to go with him to any clothes stores before finding something blue. It took six hours and I'm just happy that I did not have to go with them! Mom also told me that the Doc was that despaired, that he almost was about to go into a shop for sexy underwear-!"

"JIM!", Sarah and Delbert yelled at him at the same time, but her reasons couldn't have been more different. Sarah was just afraid of laughing out loud every moment, so that she wouldn't burst. Delbert on the other hand was afraid of his head changing his colour into an overripe tomato.

It had worked hardly on the inside of her head and because of that she was still starring at Jim.

"But Mr. Hawkins. If this chemise had only been bought for me then I don't understand how it was possible for me to wear it on my first stay here. I mean this was just an **emergency-visit**, so how could it be-?"

"Because it should be a gift!", Delbert yelled suddenly.

Then he jumped up with a bright red head and hastily left the kitchen. Just before Amelia was able to say something, they could hear him banging up the stairs.

"What the-? But I even just wanted to know, why-."

"Listen. Why don't you go after him? He surely went up to his observatory. When you are at the corridor go to the end. There you'll find the stairway", Sarah interrupted her.

"But I… Yes, perhaps you're right. I'll go to him."

"Good girl. All you two have to do is to care for yourself in case of cooking, because today is Jim's admission party at the academy and so we won't be back until 04:00pm."

"Don't worry Sarah. We won't die of starvation. Have fun and enjoy the party. It's not something you experience every day."

Sarah and Jim thanked Amelia after she had wished Jim all the best for the party. Then the feline left the room.

She followed Sarah's advice and walked through the corridor. At the end she found a stony spiral staircase. She didn't think about it any longer and went upstairs. After she'd reached the last step she looked around and quickly saw a big portrait. A gigantic oil painting framed in gilded, ornate rosewood. It was so big, that it reached from the height of her shoulders to the room ceiling. It showed a young canine woman, who had shiny blond hair with similar ears to Delbert's. Her eyes were brown like chestnuts and her small nose was pink. Her lips were coloured in a pale red and were showing a slight smile. She was wearing a violet dress and a matching bow in her hair. She seemed to be very young; Amelia assessed her to be at the same age as her, so it couldn't be his mother…

That's her, isn't it, she asked herself quietly.

"That's Eleanor. Eleanor Celina Justine Doppler. She was my wife."

Contrary to her expectations his voice didn't sound sad. More than that it sounded somehow relieved. Maybe because he felt right this way, that Amelia was smiling at him instead of looking scornful. Nearly fascinated Amelia looked at the painted canine again.

"How old was she? She looks so young."

"The painting has been made on her 20th birthday."

Amelia smiled without even noticing.

I thought so. She couldn't be that much older than me. She looks so beautiful, Amelia thought.

But she interrupted her thoughts when she heard Delbert clearing his throat. With an asking gaze she turned around to him but looked at him with lovely eyes, when she saw how nervous he was.

"So… uhm… because of my behaviour down in the kitchen… I'm sorry about that…"

Amelia grinned at this sight. Delbert stood there looking dejected like a little kid, whose parents had given it a big telling-off. Still smiling she went towards him and laid her hands on his chest. Immediately he looked up and saw her green glimmering eyes. Then she got to the tip of her toes and slightly kissed his forehead. Then she smiled at the astonished canine.

"Now that I'm already here, would you mind showing me your observatory?"

Still a little confused Delbert nodded finally. He took her hand and first brought her to the big library.

"Wow, Delbert… That… is so incredible…!"

Amelia nearly lost her words. This library was that big that even this one of the interstellar academy couldn't keep up with it. What did contain the whole floor space downstairs, was here, at the second floor, a solely **agriculture** of books. And the word agriculture wasn't understating because the books, that obviously had found no place on the metre high shelves anymore, were showing up a real mountain chain through the whole room.

"Please excuse the big mess, but as you can see there's not enough space-" Suddenly they heard a ringing sound.

"Oh, please excuse me for a moment. My alarm clock is ringing. I'd set it because of a phenomenon that only appears just every 20 years. Sorry, but it won't take more than two or three minutes. I just need to write down the exact coordinates of it."

He got up the metal spiral stairs to his observatory at the behind area of the library. Amelia smiled and decided to look around some more. Soon she had reached one of the big windows that were dialling to the south side. She looked out and couldn't hold back a big grin, when she saw Sarah and Jim down on the estate. While Jim put his luggage into the waiting transport, Sarah was tugging at his white cadet uniform continuously. This obviously caused the teen to be very annoyed, but this seemed to escape mother because she went on. Finally both of them entered the transport, followed by Morph and B.E.N. After that the transport started to move to Cresentia.


	12. Chapter 12 – Touches that heal wounds -

**Chapter 12 – Touches that heal wounds - part I**

Amelia sighed.

"Is everything okay?"

The feline turned around immediately.

"Good god, Delbert! You scared me!"

For sure the canine felt sorry for that, but nevertheless he couldn't hold back laughter. Amelia was immediately confused.

"What- …Would you please tell me why you're laughing?"

Delbert's laughter then turned into a big grin when he started to go towards the feline.

"I'm sorry Amelia. It's just that it is so atypical of you that one can scare you so easily."

Even when she was reluctant, she had to agree with him. That was more than just atypical of her. She turned slightly red on this knowledge and looked at the ground in an embarrassed way. By doing so, she noticed the pastel blue fabric that was enveloping her body and quickly got back to her usual nature. Slightly grinning she looked up and gazed at Delbert with a raised eyebrow. Completely spontaneous he felt a queasy feeling coming up inside him. The feline went towards him in a lissom gait and when she was almost closely enough, she reached with her hand for his face and tapped with the nail of her forefinger on the tip of his nose.

"Well my dear Doctor. Let's get back to the point again now… the chemise and the morning gown, I presume… it was set when you bought it?"

Amelia's dangerously bewitching nature talking to him that formal, made him almost go crazy of nervousness and he slowly stepped back.

"Uhm I-I-I… w-we do have that f-familiy t-tradition… give your wife – uh girlfriend – uh I mean the w-woman that you love – like… a garment, when you do welcome her in y-your house for the f-first time."

With every step Amelia made towards him Delbert stumbled one back.

"But my dear Doctor", she said still smiling and Delbert thought that he could see something provoking flashing up in her enticingly eyes, "when I first came here and woke up in this chemise, you couldn't know that your **special injured guest **would be me."

Her finger slid to his left ear and started to play with it. Delbert turned even redder. His smile was obviously filled with embarrassment.

"Well, I think S-Sarah couldn't find anything e-else s-so she…"

He swallowed the wrong way and lost his last words, when he suddenly felt a hard wall on his back. That was it! No escape! But nevertheless he pressed himself against it, as if he was hoping that it would move yet. Amelia enjoyed seeing his nervousness grow more and more and so she couldn't stop.

"But… that means that you do love me even longer."

She grinned again.

Well, I do want to make sure of this in my own way…"

While saying this she put her other hand on his face, too and then pulled him in a very sensual kiss. She felt his lips tremble so she broke away again.

"Oh yes, Doctor. I still have one question."

Without waiting for a reaction she continued.

"Did Mr. Hawkins tell the truth about, when he was talking about the sexy underwear shop?"

Delbert's eyes widened and his face found a new colour of red on the colour scale.

"W-well, I just w-wanted to give s-something that would t-totally suit you!", he stuttered despaired.

Amelia was happy about this unexpected compliment and grinned again, when she saw his lost gaze. But Delbert had just noticed **what** he had hint with his words.

But the feline decided not to tease him any longer and brought his lips back to his. She opened her mouth and only a few seconds later she could feel a tongue in her mouth, that wasn't hers. She sighed slightly and nestled up to Delbert. Her hands slid to his neck. Delbert couldn't keep his hands still either and laid them on her waist. They didn't rest there for long time. His left hand slid up to her back while his right hand got down to her hips. It paused there for a moment before it slid down her side, stroking her butt a little. Amelia enjoyed this surprising caress and groaned softly into the kiss. To Delbert it seemed like an inner switch that changed over. All of his nervousness and unsureness suddenly disappeared and he didn't know himself anymore. Jerky he grabbed Amelia and turned around with her so she herself now felt the wall behind her back. He made use of her momentarily astonishment and deepened the kiss by using his tongue much more. Amelia gave another sigh and brought her fingers through his brown hair. He energetically pressed her up against the wall but still with a special attention because of her wounds. He didn't want to hurt her. But when he heard nothing more than another passionate sigh form her he pressed himself more against her body and suddenly she felt something hard against her abdomen. Normally her intellect would have told her to push him back because of this **reaction** quickly but now she was even more surprised about her own acting. She lifted her leg, that Delbert's hand was touching, off the ground and clasped it around his hip. Delbert **thanked** her by placing his hand under her thigh and held and massaged it at the same time. Amelia felt a tingling warmth coming up inside her. It became stronger and stronger and within only a few seconds it filled her whole body. Another sigh, when she could feel Delbert's erection even more. Amelia's hands slid down his collar and played with it for a moment before sliding down a bit more. Delbert panted when he felt Amelia opening his morning gown. She brought her hands to his shoulders and stroked the fabric down of them. He let go off her thigh so there was more space and the morning gown fell down to the ground. They'd interrupt their kiss only a few short times to take a breath, but now Delbert broke away from her lips and placed some kisses an her neck and her left ear to caress it. Then he kissed down her neck right to her shoulders where he stopped. He caressed this place with his lips, sipped at her skin. While doing so he brushed her skin with his teeth and caused her to sigh pleasantly, when he softly bit her. She shivered when he continued and got to the braid trimming of her chemise. His right hand stroke up on her arm and when he got to her shoulder he tugged gently on the thin chiffon sleeves approach, laying more of their skin free. Also to explore this new area, his lips stroke further to her collarbone. Then he pulled the chemise down on her other shoulder. Gently he kissed the middle of her collarbone before also using his teeth there. Now he no longer bit that gently in her skin. Amelia groaned. In her voice was a sound of joyful expectance and she made this sound more expressive by stretching out her chest while resting her head back. When he bit her even harder, she hissed quietly. This hissing let him suspect that it had now been a little too tight. But as well it announced a wave of lust that had captured Amelia. As Delbert still broke away from her, she moved her shoulders so that the chemise slipped even further. It was now only loosely on her breasts. Lovely and without making him think something wrong, she softly pushed him away and made one step forward. He looked at her. Amelia grabbed her chemise with both hands and took a deep breath.

"I would like that you can see everything from me…"

Delbert looked into her eyes, somehow uncertain, but when he saw the determination in her bewitching glance, he nodded bashfully without saying anything. Amelia took a little of the blue fabric till it already slid down her body gently and slowly until it covered the floor around her feet. Delbert gasped when he revealed this sight. Right under her breast was a bandage that reached around her whole chest. It was relatively wide and covered the wound that she sustained back on Treasure Planet. Further down, just below her navel, was another bandage that covered the wound that Lord Crounwel had inflicted on her with his dagger. For a short moment he felt a slight pain coming up inside him. How could that happen?! He had been on the night still with her. If he had stayed just any longer, then- … He dismissed the thought again, as his eyes wandered over her body... His gaze accidently stroke over her private parts. Instantly his face turned bright red when he saw the small piece of fabric between her legs. When he noticed her gaze, he brought his eyes up hastily but even there was something else that catches his view. Her breasts, that seemed perfectly formed, flattered her overall appearance with its luscious size. Amelia was excited but she tried not to show it that much. But her fast breath even told the truth and so Delbert could see how her breasts go up and down with every breath of her. He stayed silent and watched full of fascination at the soft skin of her breasts. He could see scars. Everywhere were scars. Most of them were small some were healed well so that one nearly couldn't see them at the first sight anymore. But **he** could see them all. On her arms, her upper body and her abdomen and on her legs. Then he noticed a special scar on the approach of her right breast. It seemed to be somehow **fresh**. Amelia noticed his gaze changing while looking at it. She forced herself to smile when uncertainty came up insider her. She stepped towards him and laid a hand on his left cheek. He could feel her shivering.

"Delbert, if looking at the scars is too hard to you then please don't look. I just don't want you to find me disgust-."

"No! It's not that!", he interrupted her, "It's just… that scar…"

Hesitating, uncertain if his acting now maybe would be too pushing, he brought his right hand to the scar on her breast and gently stroke over it. Then he asked:

"How… did that happen…?"

Amelia sighed but answered: "Do you remember the first time we met? I wasn't able to welcome you as my new financier, because I had to stay home. You could say I had to I had to stay in hospital bed. This fight I mentioned, with the Procyon Armada, I'd gone through before… an enemy soldier injured me. Although he could see that I had lost my weapon, he shot cowardly right into my breast. The next I knew, was when I woke up at the hospital and Landon…"

She paused and swallowed at the memory of her dead 1st officer. Delbert noticed that. He didn't want the mood to change its course now. Not now! Not, when he felt so well in her company…

The hand on her scar suddenly slid up to her neck and pulled the surprised feline into a deep kiss. Even before she was able to react, he put his other hand on her back and pressed her naked body to his. Her almost upcoming tears dried up momentarily and swept away by Delbert's passion she clasped his neck and buried her fingers in his hair again. At that his hairband loosened a little and slipped out of his hair just a few moments later. Meanwhile his own hands didn't pause. Soft, yet with a certain amount of courage he brought them to every reachable part of her body to massage her skin. Amelia sighed and her lips found his again. After they'd put up a real **tongue-fight**, the breath of them both had turned that hot, the Delbert had to break away. Silently he looked at her and although he was so embarrassed and uncertain, he finally spoke out what his heart had kept secretly since their first kiss.

"Amelia… I want you."

Amelia's eyes widened and inside of them suddenly some stars began to shine. And these were the most beautiful stars that Delbert had ever seen within his whole work as an astrophysicist. Filled with passion he grabbed Amelia and pulled her to him. Amelia grabbed his vest and opened it. Then she stroked it over his shoulders. That garment of his fell down and it didn't have to be the last one.

When Delbert finally was wearing no more than his trousers he lifted Amelia up bridal style and carried her to the burning chimney. He kneeled down before it and gently laid her down on the soft carpet. She smiled. Then she pulled him towards her and their lips melted into a sensual kiss. He leaned forward when she sank back into the soft fibres of the red carpet. Immediately his left hand stroked down her tummy and after pausing there for a while to draw small circles on her skin, he went further, down over her hips right to her thigh and back up. Amelia shivered under his touches and gave another sigh. Suddenly Delbert broke the kiss and she looked at him questioningly.

"Didn't you say, you would like me to see everything of you?"

By saying so he sat back up and laid his hands on her hips, right there, where her last garment covered her body. She starred at him with big eyes. First surprised but then expecting her eyes began to shine in the flames of the chimney. She gasped when Delbert hooked his fingers behind the slim ribbon of her undergarment. She felt some tickling in her tummy and for the very first time in her life she did know the meaning of butterflies in her stomach. Gently he tugged at the small fabric. While he was taking it off he slid with his hands over her hips and her butt and massaged the skin he stroked. Carefully he pushed the fabric down her legs and then took it off completely. It felt to the ground. Then Delbert's gaze went back the whole way over her body. From her feet, over her long seeming, never ending legs. He took his time because he didn't want to end this view too fast; especially when he thought about the forthcoming sight. He was nervous but he tried to hide it and brought his gaze higher to the space between her legs. She trembled. His gaze at her skin felt as he would touch her. Delbert looked up, right into her eyes. He saw her smile and returned it. Now he was sure – she wanted him, too.


	13. Chapter 13 – Touches that heal wounds pa

**Chapter 13 – Touches that heal wounds part II**

Delbert went back to her lips while his hands got some more courage. He grabbed one of her breasts and massaged it against her body. At that he placed his kisses down neck and caressed her collarbone. She groaned softly and laid her head back. Her chest lifted up and Amelia shivered, when his lips went on. Finally he started to place many small kisses on her breasts and first stopped after kissing her nipple slightly. Amelia moaned what encouraged him again. He kissed there another few times before softly licking it. When he got another groan from her as an answer he licked it again and again and then began to suck on it. Amelia groaned again ad this time it was louder than before. But when he accidently stroked her nipple with his teeth, she groaned so pleasurable that Delbert felt an incredible boost inside. He sucked her nipple even harder and now used his teeth on purpose. Amelia's sighs and groans grew louder and louder and she began to squirm under his caresses. When he increased this pressure even more, Amelia reared on herself. She grabbed his head and buried her fingers in his hair. She groaned deeply and then breathed his name.

"Delbert…!"

There was so much longing in these syllables that Delbert just could not help it. He caressed her breasts even more, before he kissed Amelia's shivering lips and then helped her to sit up. She breathed heavily and wrapped her arms around his neck. Without breaking the kiss he pulled her onto his lap and pressed her against his body again. Delbert's hand stroked down her back and now she didn't want to be inactive anymore. So she began to move her hips to rub against him. Now it was Delbert, who sighed pleasantly and soon it became a deep groan. He pressed her even closer to him and she moved harder against him. Delbert thought he would lose his mind. With every move she made, she stimulated his most intimate part and it was not long until she felt his loins twitching. He wanted her. Now! He wanted her so bad, that he couldn't hold it anymore. And she wanted him. She discreetly slipped down from his lap and loosened her arms from around his neck. Then she knelt in front of him and reached for the opening of his pants. He paused. Although he was nervous he was trying to avoid this. She opened his pants and pulled it down gently. Among his shorts loomed a big bump that Amelia looked at curiously. After his pants were just another distant obstacle, she reached for that last piece of fabric that separated them from each other. But before she could grab it, Delbert's exaggerated pronounced good sense began. He put his hands on hers and looked at her. Questioningly she looked back and waited for him to speak.

"Amelia… I… should we really do this?"

Amelia instantly felt rising concern in herself.

"But Delbert… You… Do you want me not?", she asked uncertain.

Hastily the canid shook his head.

"No, that's not it! For heaven's sake, no! Amelia, it's just… I don't want to hurt you. You know, I just want to-!"

"Delbert!"

She put her finger on his mouth and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Delbert. Listen to me. You love me, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Then please trust me. If you really love me, then you can't hurt me."

Delbert swallowed and looked to the side. But Amelia put her hands on his cheeks and then forced him to look at her; gently, yet determined.

"Delbert, I'm absolutely sure. I want that! I want it so much, as I never have wanted something else! I love you and there's no one else, I want to share this unique experience with, than you!"

Delbert wanted to say something, when he only really knew her last sentence. He looked at her astonished.

"Wait a moment… Does that mean you… you still are-?"

Amelia could not help but giggle at his puzzled look. Lovingly, she looked at him.

"Yes Delbert", she then said, "You remember when I told you in the hospital that this would be my first relationship? Yes, I'm still a virgin. And I want nothing more than to change that now with you."

At first Delbert didn't know what to say, but then once again he said what his head told him to.

"But this can't be true! I mean you're such a clever and stunningly beautiful woman and your body-."

Delbert bit his tongue and was annoyed of his **babble attack**. But Amelia only smiled and asked: "Yes Doctor…? What's with my body?"

Delbert bloomed again in embarrassment. Nervously he cleared his throat. But the feline had now reached a level where it was all the same to her.

"Well, my dear Doctor?"

Her words brought him into trouble but before he could think about saying something, she suddenly reached nimbly with her right hand on his crotch. He gasped heavily. She massaged him and then increased the pressure. He sighed, began to groan.

"Aah, A…Amelia…!"

"Yes…? Should I stop, … **Doctor**?"

She squeezed even tighter. A grin graced her lips. Then she touched his knot through the fabric. Delbert groaned loudly and Amelia now grabbed for his undergarment again. This time he did nothing. He let her do. So Amelia finally removed the last obstacle and therefore now Delbert was naked, too. Full of anticipation, Amelia looked at Delbert's penis. Although Amelia still had no experience with such things, she seemed to know exactly what she was doing. Before Delbert could do something, Amelia had bent down and put his manhood in her hand. She massaged him and was pleased by every sigh and every groan that he gave of himself. But Amelia replied herself with this action also in a certain ecstasy. Soon, she lowered her head and placed a light kiss on the top of his penis. Delbert sucked in a breath and when he then felt the tip of a hot, wet tongue on his arousal, his left hand grabbed Amelia's hair and buried its finger in there. With his right hand he had to support himself so as not to fall backwards. His groans became more and it was not long until Amelia could feel him growing even more inside her hand.

Then she took him in her mouth.

"AH! Oh… my goodness… Amelia!", he screamed huskily.

Amelia licked and sucked him until she felt Delbert's loins to twitch again. Because of that she took him out and placed a last kiss on the top of his manhood. Delbert opened his eyes and looked at her with a glazed look. She looked back and now he first could see how full of lust her gaze was. Delbert grabbed her arms and pulled her over him, while he slowly dropped back into the soft fibres of the carpet. Amelia admitted it and finally leaned down so that she was kneeling on all fours over him. He pulled her into a deep kiss and while this turned out as a **tongue game** their hands slid over each other's bodies. Delbert's hands slid down to stop at her hips. There he massaged her hips and her butt. She sighed lustfully and her abdomen pressed against him almost automatically. But suddenly she felt his hand sliding down her side and right between her legs. Her eyes widened.

"Ah Delbert, what-?!", she cried out slightly.

A joyous sound was in her voice. But the canid only smiled mischievously.

"**Revenge**."

Amelia looked at him surprised. Then she felt his hand brushing her entrance. She sighed, full of anticipation. Again and again Delbert stroked it until he slid his forefinger between her lips. She cried out softly, when she felt him touching her secret spot. He caressed it with his fingertip; went over it again and again.

"Hah, Delbert!", she panted.

Amelia groaned and then **she** began to press against **his** touches. The result was that his forefinger jerkily slid into her a bit.

"Aaaah!", she screamed.

Delbert was startled first. But then when he saw Amelia's pleasure filled face, he made the mistake happened on purpose. Repeatedly he slid in and out; with each time a bit deeper. And with each time her groans grew and became needier. This had big influences on his own arousal. He felt his penis start pounding. He would not stand it much longer but he didn't want to come without being inside her. So he removed his finger. For this he earned one disappointed sigh, but when Amelia looked into his eyes, she knew what he wanted. He wanted **her**. Her heartbeat fastened and she turned bright red when Delbert pulled her hips closer to his body. While doing so he massaged her buttocks and finally she could feel his arousal between her lags. Almost instinctively she grabbed it and then showed him the direct way to her entrance. Meanwhile she massaged him and he moaned softly.

"Oh… Amelia…!"

One last look, that made disappear any uncertainty. Then Delbert pulled his Amelia as close to him as possible. Slowly, inch by inch, he slid into her and she sank trembling with joy to him. Finally he got that deep that his knot pressed against her lips. She groaned his name and looked him deep in the eyes. He looked back and in the silent consent Delbert reinforced his grip on her hips. Then at the next moment the last space between them did no longer exist.

"Aah… Oh, Delbert", she breathed.

"A… Amelia…", he groaned.

He was inside her. He could feel her wet, hot tightness and every muscle of her – how her body reacted to him. Amelia had taken him inside her completely and now could feel his full remarkable size. From his manhood's tip at her deepest point to the beginning of it she felt him pulsating slightly. Her body answered by acting on his own and her muscles surrounded him even tighter.

It took a moment before they both had taken this incredible wave of passion and desire and were Lord of themselves again. Then Delbert ventured to move.

"Ah! Wait, Delbert… I – Aah!", Amelia wanted to stop him but her feelings of ecstasy overcame her and another groan of her told him to go on.

And so he began to raise his hips to thrust into her again and again. Amelia thought of losing her mind; every time, when he pulled out his knot just to thrust it in again. Amelia groaned, became louder and finally her exhilaration robbed her energy and she fell forward. It was with difficulty she managed just supporting herself. So every of her groans covered his face and he could feel her hot breath. He also felt, like he was approaching his own climax and so he began to use his hands on her again. His left massaged her right breast and played with her nipple, while his right slid between her legs to caress her secret spot again. Amelia threw her head back and bared her teeth. She hissed passionately and her well-manicured nails dug into the dark fibres of the carpet. Shiny beads of sweat ran down her body and she moved rhythmically; as if in a trance she moved almost automatically.

Delbert felt close to something like a delirium and Amelia hissed lasciviously when his fingers dug into the flesh of her hips. Then it came. Delbert felt heat shooting into his loins, and then Amelia could feel like this heat flowing into her body. Delbert groaned as loud as he can. Amelia then also came with a loud cry, and collapsed right after it on top of him. Breathing heavily she sank down on him and by lying on him she could feel his heat he radiated. Delbert panted too. Both were so carried away by their first time together. Amelia was still struggling with the aftermath of her orgasm, trying to stay conscious. Delbert on the other hand had already found his senses again and now wrapped his arms around the still shivering body of his beloved Amelia.

Meanwhile she lay beside him. Her breathing had now calmed down. Gently Delbert stroked her hair.

"Amelia", he whispered lovely.

She raised her head slightly and looked at him with a glazed yet warm look.

"I love you, my beautiful angel."

Amelia turned slightly red but then a soft smile played on her sensual lips. She kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you too… my sweet Delbert."

She sighed happily before kissing him. Then she laid her head down on his chest and arm in arm, carried away by the warm flicker and crackle of the fire, they fell asleep.

When Amelia woke up she felt how something moved next to her. Delbert laid there, quit breathing, and had wrapped his arm around her. She blinked one more time, before she sat up. She leaned on her left hand and gently leaned slightly over him. She smiled. Then she brought her lips to his and kissed him. He blinked. Then he opened his eyes and looked at her lovely.

"Hello my dear Doctor. Did you sleep well?"

Delbert smiled and raised his hand to stroke her cheek. Then he answered: "Aye Captain. And you?"

He gently stroked her hair and then pulled her into another promising kiss.

"Just wonderful."

"And you don't regret anything?", he asked her, after pulling her closer to him.

She immediately nestled up to him and sighed happily.

"No Delbert. I regret nothing. And if I could turn back time I would do it like that again and again."

She smiled and then laid her head back down on his chest. His hands gently played around with her hair and when he began to stroke her neck, he suddenly could hear a soft purr.

Hey laid there together like this – in the warmth of the fire, until the heard the yelling of a happy teen, searching for them.


	14. Chapter 14 – Sexual tensions and an anno

**Chapter 14 – Sexual tensions and an annoyed teenager**

After getting dressed again, Amelia and Delbert followed the call from downstairs. On their way there Delbert suddenly stopped at the upper stair. Amelia stopped as well and looked at him questioningly. But the canid only smiled and grabbed her hand. She blushed as she suspected what he wanted.

"I love you Amelia. And everyone must **and should** know it."

Her eyes widened and began to shine. Then she squeezed his hand and kissed him overjoyed. And so she went down the stairs holding each other's hand until they reached the kitchen.

"Oh, there you two are. Haven't you eaten anything yet? Well, well, that makes nothing, I can - …Oh, you two are still wearing your morning gowns. Aren't you feeling well?"

But before one of the two could answer her, Sarah saw the hands of the blushed figures. Jim also now saw her entwined fingers and began to grin.

"Hey Doc! Is there anything we should know?"

"Well Mr. Hawkins if you're speaking of the just started relationship between me and the doctor?"

Jim swallowed startled, when Amelia answered his question in her usual **Captain's voice**. Delbert blushed even more, what made Sarah chuckle. She took out her cooking utensils, put on her apron and then turned to Delbert, Amelia and her son again.

"So, I'll prepare dinner now. It will take about an hour. Jim, please go outside and take care of Delilah."

"Can I then still drive around with my solar surfer?"

"I'm concerned, yes, but please do not forget the time back there like last time!"

"Yes mom!"

Sarah ignored the annoyed tone of voice of her son and a few moments later, the teenager was also vanished.

Delbert watched him before he turned back to Amelia.

"And what do we two make so long?"

But before one of them could bring up any ideas, Sarah was ready with a proper suggestion.

"Why don't you take y bath for two?"

Momentarily the fresh couple blushed heavily and avoided the gaze of each other. When Sarah noticed their reaction about her saying this, she herself blushed as hard as them.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! The relationship between you is still totally fresh. How silly of me as to believe that you ever would go that f-"

She interrupted herself and began to chuckle nervously. But really only because it was uncomfortable for her that she assumed the two to make such rapid action. But when she then looked into their faces, she immediately stopped her chuckling. Because with Amelia she was sure, it isn't without reason that she turned so banging red, but nevertheless she'd already known Delbert since her marriage to Leland. So long enough to interpret the various reds of the doctor. Momentarily it hit her like a blow, and then Amelia and Delbert could see in Sarah's eyes that she had now understood.

"You two have – precisely – well I mean because – the morning gowns and – Oh I'm so sorry! I – I better prepare dinner now!"

And with these words she pushed them out of the kitchen.

So embarrassing it just had been to them, thy nevertheless decided to turn Sarah's suggestion into action. And so they went back upstairs and vanished inside of the bathroom.

The bathtub was big enough so that they could sit in it together comfortably. Luckily the bandages that Amelia should wear for about a month were duration bandages and because of this water resistant.

Delbert sighed relaxed and laid back. Amelia sat down before him and then leaned backwards against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her; his right hand on her left shoulder and his left hand on her stomach. Sighing in comfort she nestled up to him and put her hands down on the one on her stomach. Under her own hands, his thumb began to move to gently stroke her skin. Amelia closed her eyes and made a noise that sounded like soft meowing. Then she purred slightly. This proximity took all of their nervousness away only a few moments later they talked about everything. Meanwhile, they held their hands and enjoyed the small caresses they did with them.

After about half an hour they finished their bathing and dried themselves up. Then each went to his own room to get dressed. Amelia had planned, despite the doctor at the hospital has told her, to wear her uniform for this day and for tomorrow, when Sarah would go out with her for shopping. Finally she couldn't go out dressed in her morning gown. With this in mind she entered the guestroom, she inhabited for her recovery. When she opened the wardrobe she immediately noticed some garment between her own, that definitely wasn't hers. Bewildered she grabbed it and took it out. It turned out as a long dress. The upper part was a creamy coloured bodice with long sleeves of light green silk. The shorter overskirt was made of the same silk than the sleeves. Und it was a longer, somehow darker green silken skirt. Apart from that the dress was pretty plain - apart from the lustre of the fine silk. Normally she would have put it back into the wardrobe, but something inwardly told her that this dress wasn't there without a reason. So she decided, like she never had done before in her entire life, to put it on. Carefully she slid into the fabric and pulled it up along her body. You maybe wouldn't think so, but indeed she had her experience with such clothes; thanks to her father.

Back at the time, when she had to be his **sweet little princess**, she often took such clothes of when secretly leaving home for her favourite place to gaze at the etherium. When coming home she always had to get dressed alone. So it was just easy for her to lace this bodice up by herself and only a few moments later she found herself fully dressed in front of the mirror.

That looks so incredibly beautiful and it fit's almost perfectly. Whether he has also bought especially for me, she thought.

Amelia looked into the mirror when she suddenly felt the wind blowing through her hair. She looked over to the window and found it opened. Involuntarily a smile came up to her lips and she went over to the window. The long, rose-coloured, organza-curtains swayed gently in the wind and as the feline approached the window, it almost seemed like they wanted to receive her lovingly to hold her. Amelia leaned out of the window and took a deep breath of the cool crisp air. Then she saw the incipient sunset. With a small but elegant leap she got up on the wide windowsill and then leaned satisfied against the window frame. She breathed quietly and watched the sunset relaxed.

After a few minutes she perceived a presence in the room and her slight smile turned even softer. Slowly Delbert stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her. She nestled up to him. None of them wanted to destroy this comfortable silence by saying something. Instead of that she took his hands lying on her stomach. While she stroked them gently, his thumbs started to do the same to her stomach. When he then brought his lips up to her right ear, her heart began to beat faster immediately.

"You look so beautiful my sweet angel", he breathed softly.

Amelia was shocked about the automatic response of her body as she began to purr softly through his mere words.

At dinner then finally all four sat together at the table. Sarah had with her cooking once again outdone herself and apart from the usual praise of Delbert and Jim, Amelia's remark made her blush.

"That's really good, Sarah. I think the last time I've eaten such a delicious meal was at the banquet of the admiralty years ago."

Sarah chuckled bashfully.

Jim only rolled his eyes.

"Could someone please give me the sauce?"

Delbert grabbed the gravy boat, but what he then held in his hand, was not a jug of porcelain, but a gentle hand with carefully manicured nails. Immediately the canid blushed.

"Oh, please excuse me, I just-!"

But when Delbert noticed that Amelia was trying to say exactly the same as him and even at the same time, he paused. Amelia did the same. Both blushed hardly. Hastily, almost as if they had burnt their skin, they retired their hands and then avoided each other's gaze. Sarah smiled at that.

"Um… hello?", Jim asked, not understanding what exactly had just happened. "Do I get the sauce now or not?"

Sarah shook his head, grinning in a *oh-just-let-them-way* and handed him the gravy boat.

The following weeks were probably the worst for Jim in his entire life. On one side was his mother who made him almost mad with her conflicting feelings, because today she was so proud of her son, who would soon learn at the interstellar academy and tomorrow she then broke out again in misery arias because her **dear little young** would leave soon. In short – she was just annoying.

But the **other side of horror** was much worse...! A dotty, lovesick canid and a heavenly attractive and, within the next seconds, devilishly playful feline… Virtually following principle: Mr. *Stumble-over-everything-especially-your-own-words* vs. Ms. *Unbelievably-sexy-and-outside-your-league-but-still-totally-hot-on-you*. It was simply unbearable. Both behaved really totally wrong! Really such as – well… simply fallen in love! Just a nightmare for any teenager! And then there were these **tensions** that this both, full of seemingly ebullient of longing, lovelorn ***again-teenies* **radiated. Because this happened every single time when one of them, whether consciously or unconsciously, did something that made the other one almost crazy. So that the passive (crazy) one immediately started to send out *I-want-you-signals*; and that every time again much stronger than Jim could take it! However, he could understand the poor doctor very well. He didn't found it difficult to understand what it sparked in Delbert when he, wondering about the slightly ajar door, headed to the bathroom, where he saw Amelia, whose more than just luscious curves were only covered with a towel that was so scarce that her shapely butt was obviously really only a few millimetres before its **unveiling** when she reached for a second towel for her hair on the top shelf. Yes, this sight Jim had already experienced volatile. And he couldn't deny that this was a really pleasant sight, but unlike Delbert he then didn't have to run to his room immediately to not get out within the next few minutes...

When his mother had been shopping for the first time with Amelia, Amelia had apparently liked it so much that she and Sarah went almost every week on a shopping trip. Of course, like it often is common among women, all bought clothes had to be tried at home again. On one of these shopping trips they had found a dress for the attractive feline - and what a dress! The lower part was plain, worked-out of a wine-coloured fabric. The top sat thereon was cut as one of the famous Carmen blouses; so a little loose with balloon sleeves and especially **strapless** and with a **damn plunging** neckline!

To emphasize her waist, the dress was equipped with a black leather corset that started just below her bust, so her breasts were perfect and particularly brought fully to bear. When Sarah and Amelia showed this new dress to Jim and Delbert, Jim had no choice to **not** notice how Delbert's eyes almost undressed the captain. Terrifying but that was just the beginning… Even worse was this breath-taking feline that uttered countless pheromones each time when she was totally hot for the doctor.

One day, when he had washed Delilah with oodles of water and so, this little silly thing acted so stubborn, that had caused by an unfavourable movement that Delbert got soaking wet. Wet as he was, he went back into the house and into his room. There he took off his wet clothes, and after he had just put on some new pants, Amelia suddenly burst into his room. Immediately her glowing eyes noticed his upper body, from what one had to admit that it hadn't been expected to the doctor. Also you could take such a torso probably never suspected under his everyday clothes. Okay, Amelia was able to look extensively at this body on their first common time already, but for some reason she was instantly thrown back out of his room, the door closed and was rushed straight into the kitchen. There Jim was helping his mother with the preparation for lunch and immediately both of them wondered about Amelia's bright red face. At this moment her eyes seemed to say only one thing: Oh god! This man is divine! I want him so badly!"

To sum it up, these weeks have been pretty bad for Jim and one day he had to really pull together not to proclaim loudly that the two should just do it together finally!

…


	15. Chapter 15 – Many notifications, only on

**Chapter 15 – Many notifications, only one message**

The time of her recovering came to an end and on one hand Amelia was really sad about the fact that she soon would go back into her own home. But on the other hand she couldn't wait of finally getting to her beloved RLS Legacy again to travel the etherium - after all she wouldn't be alone anymore, because Delbert had agreed to be her new main navigator.

Now she had just brought the follow-up in the hospital behind.

The diagnosis: The wound that Lord Crounwel had inflicted on her, was almost healed. Her ribs were a little unstable, so not very resilient at all. The wound on her side was also only a very clean-healed new scar on her body so you could say anything in particular that she was so far fully fit again.

On her way home she had decided to visit the R.N. Duty Office on Montressor. These offices were there on all planets on where members of the Navy lived. They worked as a sort of a post office for the internal Navy-communication. She wanted to know, if there were some orders already for her and her ship. To her delight, she got the information first, that the Legacy had been fully repaired and brought back to its usual peer at the space port.

"That's so wonderful, Mr. Malone. Are there any other notifications for me?", she asked the administrator of the office.

"Yes, ma'am", he answered, "at first here is your verification for your new 1st officer."

Amelia took the writing and her eyes scanned the lines.

"Lieutenant Aurora Mayflower… Hm, according to this writing she seems to be very capable. She had already served under Admiral Cartright aboard the _Thunderstorm_. So she has to be a really reliable woman. Well okay then, um… anything else, Mr. Malone?"

"Indeed Captain. Here is one last message. Sender is Commander Nathan J. T. Smollett."

Amelia's eyes widened.

"From… Nathan?", she said more to herself and then grabbed the envelope without open it. Then she said goodbye to the six-armed man and went back to Delbert's mansion.

Back there she sat down at the kitchen-table and put the envelope down in front of her. Then she did nothing. She just sat there in silence and starred at the white-coloured envelope.

"Nathan", she whispered to herself.

Then she kept quiet again and looked at the envelope. By that her eyes seemed somehow empty.

"Hoh, Delilah!", Delbert commanded his mount. Delilah made a grunting noise as if she would answer and then stopped right in front of the stable where Delbert kept her. He climbed down the carriage, separated Delilah's barding from the whiffletree and then brought her back into her stable. After that Delbert made his way to his mansion.

"I'm curious if Amelia's follow-up was all positive. …Although I really want to have her stay here much longer…"

Involuntarily a small smile found its way to his face and he opened the door, full of anticipation to see Amelia soon. The last two month living with the feline together had made his life nearly perfect, so when he entered the house he almost was about to say something like "Darling, I'm home!" Still smiling he suppressed this impulse and closed the main door behind him.

"Amelia? Amelia, are you home already?", he yelled into the house. After there was no answer, some fear came over him. Wasn't Amelia back home yet? But why? The appointment for her follow-up had long been over. Maybe something did happen to her? Were there perhaps even some complications?! But while all the time she had stayed here, she had felt much better within every single day, so what-?"

"Amelia!"

While his thoughts were about to drift away, he had arrived at the kitchen to maybe find an note from Amelia about her whereabouts. But then, instead of this he found – the feline. She sat there in silence starring at an envelope that was lying in front of her. She didn't respond at his voice. She didn't even notice him. So he stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Amelia", he said softly, "is everything alright?"

Amelia frightened inwardly but immediately she felt the warmth of his hands and so she tried to smile.

"Hello", she replied.

Delbert was somehow irritated of her short answer but he knew that this had to be caused by his envelope. So he looked at it and then noticed a seal on it that seemed familiar to him in some way. He had seen it a while ago… Back at the time, when he signed on the famous Captain Smollet and her ship, he had seen this seal on the formula he had to sign. So the sender of this envelope was the Royal Navy. Gently he squeezed the shoulders of the still silent feline and then asked her straight out.

"Did that writing came today for you? Where from do they know your currently whereabouts?"

But, to his relief, she finally moved and shook her head.

"No. On my way back here I stopped at the R.N. Duty Office. I wanted to know about eventually new orders and some information about the release of the Legacy."

Delbert smiled.

"Oh, that's why you're wearing your uniform today? So the legendary Captain Smollet is back again." He looked at the envelope. "And this, is this the release-report of the Legacy?"

"No. I've already read the report right at the office. Just like I got the agreement about my new 1st officer."

"But that's great, isn't it? And, is he just as reliable as Landon?"

Amelia's ears twitched at this name. Immediately the canid apologised.

"Oh, please excuse me. I didn't want to use his first name. It's just, that you are using it every time you speak of him and-"

"It's okay Delbert. As my **nearly-father** Landon always used to be, he would have expected from the man at my side, that he would call him so."

Delbert smiled embarrassed and now Amelia was smiling as well.

"Well this also seems to be a very capable person. Her name is Aurora Mayflower. She's a Lieutenant and has already served under a very famous Admiral."

The canid blinked, yet confused.

"Oh, so… a woman…?"

Amelia looked at him questioningly.

"So what? Now don't tell me, my dear Doctor, that it would distract you that much of your work as my main navigator…Or…?"

The feline got up and her eyes and lips changed into a teasing facial expression. She leaned towards him in a way that made Delbert feel some heat rising up inside him.

"…do I have legitimate reasons to be jealous, **Doctor**?"

Delbert had to swallow really hard and then backed. He laughed embarrassed.

"But Captain – um I-I mean A-Amelia, …I-I-I can reassure you that I w-would never…"

Amelia had to grin. It was just too cute how this insanely great guy in front of her stumbled over his own words that much when he was nervous. He had no idea how sexy she found him at such moments…

"Doctor… you talk too much!"

With this Amelia grabbed his collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Fairly quickly this kiss turned into a hot tongue-game and only a few moments later he found his own hands on one of her golden uniform jacket-buttons. When he'd opened it, this promptly caused her to sigh softly. Since their first time together at Delbert's observatory they hadn't slept together again. It wasn't clear whether it was due to their **fresh-couple-restraint** or to their consideration for Sarah and Jim, but like Jim had experienced often enough, a sexual tension had been built between these two. And this tension was now screaming for its unbridled freedom.

Full of anticipation she chortled into the kiss when Delbert slipped the blue jacket down her shoulders only to turn to her blouse. And also Amelia's hands didn't lay still. Almost impetuous her hands slid over his body. Her right hand found its way up to his hair where it loosened his hair-ribbon. Her left hand skilfully slid over the buttons of his vest and even before he knew it, his own vest fell down – right next to her uniform jacket. Reluctantly he broke the kiss, noticing that they were still standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Amelia… we… should go upstairs…"

But the captain had her own plans…

"But Doctor", she breathed with an extremely erotic voice, "Sarah told us this morning, that she won't be back until 05.00pm, because her appointment with the architect for the new BenBow Inn would be by 04.00pm." She paused. "It's only 02.00pm now and Jim is still at the academy…"

Delbert swallowed.

"Then… you want… here…?"

Amelia's smile turned more alluring with every of his words and Delbert could feel **something else** than just his heart start pounding.

It was incredibly hot and just a few moments later he couldn't **and didn't** **want** to hold back anymore. Jerkily he grabbed her hips and pressed her against him. She sighed loudly feeling his growing arousal on her body. And he could feel her excitement too, when he felt her hard nipples pressing against his chest through the fabric of her blouse. He sighed as well and immediately he brought their lips together. Nearly rapidly the feline pressed her slender body against his and almost automatically he grabbed her butt and lifted her up a bit. Amelia took this as a silent invitation to cling to him with her arms and legs. Without breaking their kiss he held her tight and carried her to the table. He put her on the table and forthwith they both began to undress each other. Their upper bodies were absolutely naked, when Delbert noticed something. He broke the kiss.

"Amelia, your bandages aren't there anymore. Does that mean…?"

"Yes, the doctor has discharged me officially as recovered from the follow-up."

"That's wonderful", he whispered now.

More, he was no longer able to say, because Amelia had wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him closer and now began to lick his ear. Delbert shivered at this feeling and then turned to her pants.

Soon they both were totally naked and Delbert pressed her against himself. He kissed her neck, her collarbone and finally her breasts. Amelia groaned lustfully and arched her back. She pressed her soft skin of her curves against his lips and when he then caressed them even more, she moaned his name.

"Aah, Delbert…!"

"Yes, my dear angel…"

Now Delbert started to use his hands as well. While his lips let go of her breasts, his hands grabbed them instead. Then he began to massage her breasts. Amelia was overwhelmed by her feelings. Groaning loudly she sank back on the table. Delbert's hands were still on her breasts and he reinforced the pressure of his massage. Amelia arched her back again, crying out softly.

"Ah! Oh Delbert, I…!"

Another groan restrained her last words. But he knew what she wanted. And he wanted it too. So his hands slid off her breasts and down to her waist. On his way down he paused at her fresh healed wound and gently stroked over it. Then he put his hands on her hips and positioned himself in front of her. While Amelia spread her legs a little more to give him more space, she suddenly felt the tip of his manhood pressed against her entrance. She gasped for air when she felt him entering a few millimetres.

"Delbert…" she breathed, trembling of excitement.

"Oh Amelia, I love you…"

Her eyes widened when Delbert jerkily entered completely. She cried out joyfully by feeling his knot passing through her lips. Delbert felt how her wet, hot tightness took him fully inside and he had to groan loudly as well. Then he deeply looked into the feline's eyes. She watched him with glimmering green pupillary before she licked over her red lips discreetly. How beguiling that seemed to him at that moment did not seem to be quite clear to her. Full of passion she was filled to the depths with the deepest desire and whispered: "Please Delbert. Move!"

He swallowed. Then he reinforced his grip on her hips and started to thrust into her. At first gently, but then harder and harder. Every time Amelia felt his knot slid out just to thrust in at the next moment, she was about to lose her mind.

"Oh Delbert! Yes… please… don't stop… I-Aaah!"

Delbert could feel how her muscles tightened extremely and doing so entwined him even more.

"Delbert, I-!"

She cried out, louder than before.

"…I can't hol- …I …I'm coming!"

Without noticing Delbert fastened more and more and thrust even harder. Suddenly she grabbed his shoulders and clung to it. She did that with such a pressure, that her nails dug into his skin. Some drops of blood ran down his back and mixed up with his sweat. But contrary to his expectation, he felt it not as an unpleasant pain. More the opposite...

"Delbert!", her beguiling outcry got him out of his thoughts.

He thrust much faster. Much harder. He couldn't stop, even if he had wanted to. Suddenly she reared up and clung to him. She pressed herself against him and then cried out loudly. She felt her body, trembling of lust and at the next moment all she could see was a gaggle of stars. And to Delbert it wasn't different. Groaning as well he pulled her even closer. Finally he thrust one last time before coming inside her. She groaned once again and then sank back exhausted to the table. While doing so she pulled him with her. Breathing heavily he laid on top of her and she was gasping for air as well. Then he raised his head and looked right into her face. She smiled.

"I love you, Amelia."

"I love you too."

He kissed her softly before getting up. She got up too, when he was already about to dress up. While turning around he saw Amelia, dressed up in his shirt. Just as he thought about how sexy she looked in that, almost on her thighs ending, garment, as he caught the sight of something that they had both forgotten entirely out of sheer excitement.

"Amelia, the writing."

But he didn't expect the way she reacted. Immediately she stayed silent and set back on the chair. Delbert was sure, that this writing was much important to her.

"Amelia who send this letter to you? It isn't from the Navy, is it?"

Amelia sighed dejected.

"It is. It's just that the sender is someone special. It… It's my brother."

Delbert didn't know what to say.

"Your brother? But I thought you had no contact with your family."

"Well, yes. But when I found shelter at Landon's home, of course my brother was still with my family. No wonder, then, that we had no contact."

It did not pass Delbert that Amelia's voice became weakly.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yes, …I really do."

Delbert grabbed the envelope and held it out to her.

"Then open it."

She looked at him uncertain, but he smiled. She took the writing and he could feel her hand shivering. He leaned towards her and kissed her temple.

"Don't worry. I'm with you."

She took a deep breath. Then she opened the envelope with one of her nails. She pulled out the paper and unfolded it. She read silently, because she knew, that Delbert read it too by looking over from behind her.

Dear Amelia,

I know that we haven't heard about each other for a long time. But now the time has come for me and a very important moment in my life has coming up. I want to celebrate this, but not only together with Mom, Dad, Jonathan and Miranda, but with you also. With my big sister. I know this has to sound weird since so much time had passed by, but I want to be with me, when I will be promoted from Commander to Captain in one week. The ceremony will be occurred in six days in the grand Navy building and after that there will be a big celebration at our house. I would be so glad, if you would come. If you should do so, please answer this letter so I will know. I hope we'll see then.

Yours

Nathan

Delbert stayed silent. He could see Amelia smiling but he also saw this one little tear, running down her cheek.


	16. Chapter 16 - The past catches up with ev

**Chapter 16 - The past catches up with everyone part I**

"I wish you a pleasant good morning, Captain!"

As Amelia entered the main deck of her beloved Legacy after a time that felt like eternity, she saw a young woman before her. She was about her age and also, like Amelia herself, she was a feline. Her skin was somehow darker than Amelias and right on her forehead were three darker stripes. She had tied together her long blond curls with a ribbon, when the shorter strands of her hair fell forward next to her face. Amelia smiled.

"Good morning. Lieutenant Mayflower, I presume?"

"Aye Captain Smollet, ma'am! Lieutenant Aurora Gayleen Mayflower. Best in class Best in class at the Academy graduating classes two years ago. At first member of the Imperial Armada; then serving under Admiral Cartright for about half a year."

The young woman saluted a second time she suddenly saw Delbert entering the main deck as well.

"Hach", he sighed, "It feels good to be back here again."

Amelia grinned.

"Isn't it Doctor?"

Then she turned to her 1st Officer again.

"Lieutenant Mayflower, this is Dr. Delbert Doppler. In his capacity a well-known Astrophysicist and also an excellent navigator, as it turned out on my last trip."

"Aye ma'am. I've had heard about it. You and the Doctor have found the loot of the thousand worlds and between a black hole, a mutinous crew and an exploding planet almost lost your lives."

"That's true. Thank god that it hasn't happened and we owe no less to Dr. Doppler."

Amelia had to grin again when she saw Delbert's embarrassed look. But this didn't pass the young Lieutenant as well. This in turn saw Amelia, why she wanted to go as soon as possible below deck with Delbert. So she gave appropriate instructions.

"Lieutenant Mayflower. Enter the command to make the Legacy ready to sail. The Doctor and I will relate our quarters first. We will come up here again for the launch."

"Aye Captain!", the Lieutenant saluted and then turned to the crew.

Meanwhile Amelia and Delbert went down to enter Amelia's stateroom.

"Thank you for helping me with carrying all these stuff in here, Delbert."

"But that's not worth mentioning, Amelia. I do everything for my sweet angel."

Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Then maybe you should introduce me to this angel, so that I can throw her overboard."

Delbert understood this allusion and made a step towards her, after putting down the luggage.

"Well Captain that will be difficult."

Grinning playfully she stepped back slowly until she finally leaned back again her big desk.

"Oh… Is that so? Why?"

She put her hands on his chest.

"Well, it's somehow impossible to manage a ship and its crew, when the captain's floating around the etherium."

Amelia chuckled when she felt his hands on her waist. At the next moment their lips met. This kiss was pleasant and yet delightful. But nevertheless it was strong and showed all them both all the feeling they had for each other. After breaking the kiss, Amelia sighed relieved.

"It's just too good being back again."

"Yes it is. But If you'll allow me the question… I mean, I know how big your nostalgia about the Legacy was, but -."

"Please excuse me to interrupt you, Delbert. But it wasn't just out of nostalgia that I decided to travel with my own ship instead the transport. For me it's sort of satisfaction to use the Legacy for that journey. Except Nathan, and maybe my mother, none of my family was ever behind my decision to go to the Navy. They thought it was presumptuous, that the daughter of a well-respected family … Oh well, you do know the rest of it."

Delbert smiled. Then he gently stroked her cheek.

"Sure. I'm sorry. Please, don't think that I wouldn't be behind your decisions as well."

She smiled back happily.

"Thank you."

She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Now, let's go. We've already missed the main ceremony so I don't want to miss the celebration as well."

"Aye Captain."

And so the Legacy casted off. Her destination was Amelia's home planet.

By now they had already managed to half the distance, and it would not be long before they would invest in the port of Felirian.

Delbert was just studying some star charts, when the blonde feline approached him.

"Good evening Doctor."

Completely out of his thoughts, her spun around.

"Oh Lieutenant! G-good evening."

"As I see Captain Smollet didn't exaggerate while lunch today at praising your navigating skills."

"Oh… Um, thank you Lieutenant."

"Please Doctor, just call me Aurora."

While saying so she made a step towards him. Delbert moved back uncertain and felt his face getting warmer.

"A-Aurora?", he stuttered, "But L-Lieutenant, I-."

"Lieutenant!", a third voice suddenly echoed across the deck.

All crewmembers winced in shock at this sharp voice. Aurora and Delbert spun around too and saw the captain. She stood there at the upper stair of the bridge in a respect-demanding posture. She watched Aurora through narrowed eyes and while doing so, she came down the stairs, step by step. Finally she stood before her 1st Officer and her navigator. Aurora saluted.

"Captain", she said.

Aurora acted as usual, like her previous time in the Navy had told her. But she noticed the aura of her captain and so she was more attentive.

"Lieutenant! I'd like to speak with you in my stateroom!", Amelia said in a very hard commanding.

"Aye Captain!"

Delbert, who had watched the situation quietly, saw how the both felines disappeared inside the Legacy.

"Lieutenant. May I ask, what was that just now?"

Aurora, who was aware of any wrongdoing, kept her posture.

"Excuse me, Captain?"

Amelia's eyes narrowed even more.

"I'm surely right in thinking that, with the transfer to my ship, you have received the basic instructions and rules that apply here, am I not?"

"Of course, ma'am."

"Very good. Then you'll also know, what I think about this kind of behaviour on my ship?"

Amelia watched Aurora and continued, seeing that she seemingly didn't understand.

"I'm talking about your **proximity-try** towards Dr. Doppler precisely!"

Aurora immediately turned red.

"I'm sorry ma'am I think my… feelings ran away with me…"

Amelia's ears twitched up and she looked at her 1st Officer questioningly.

"How can I understand this, **Lieutenant**?"

She emphasized the last word.

"Well, how should I say… I have some kind of weakness for scientists. And Dr. Doppler is… um, well really cut-"

"Lieutenant Mayflower!", Amelia interrupted her before getting up and walking around the desk to stay right in front of Aurora.

"I don't tolerate such behaviour on my ship! So if I should hear something like that again, you will leave this ship right after arriving at the Felirian spaceport and stay there! Is that clear?!"

Aurora looked at the captain, astonished. But suddenly something weird in her eyes blinked up and that was the first time, where Amelia realized, that Aurora was also a feline… a creature with an intellect as sharp and big as her own.

"Hm?... Oh, that's it! But ma'am you could have told me earlier."

Now it was Amelia, looking in astonishment. With wide eyes she blinked at the feline before her.

"How can I understand this…?"

Suddenly there was a smile on Aurora's lips. But it wasn't mocking or amused at all. More than that it was… understanding…?

"Well, that goes without saying. Please forgive me. If you would have mentioned earlier, that you and the Doctor are in a relationship, then I-."

"W-Wait a moment, stop it! What makes you think that?!", Amelia yelled aghast.

But by doing so, her voice had confirmed Aurora's guess basically already.

"Please excuse my directness Captain, but heeding to your acting it's obvious, that you are pretty close to the doctor."

Amelia didn't know what to say. Totally speechless she looked at her 1st Officer. Aurora just cleared her throat.

"Listen to me, Captain. It wasn't my intention to interfere in you affairs and I mean that on purpose. If I would have known already, then I wouldn't have act like this. Please, forgive me."

Amelia still said nothing. Then Aurora said nothing as well. For about two minutes none of them said anything but then Aurora broke the silence again.

"Um… May I ask since when you and Dr. Doppler are a couple? Did you know each other just before traveling to Treasure Planet?"

At first Amelia kept quiet. But then a small smile came up to her lips and she spoke.

"No. Dr. Doppler hired me and the Legacy for this journey. We haven't met before."

Okay, not again, Amelia thought. Again. First Sarah and now her! Why for heaven's sake am I telling everyone about me and my life?!

So she thought, but her lips still acted.

"At first we both had very different views so we tried to talk again, after all the stress of the launch had cooled down. We got closer and then argued real hard. Then, on Treasure Planet, I got injured and he cared so touching for me. Then we got closer again… really close…"

Good god, what am I saying, Amelia reprimanded herself.

"But why am I telling you this?"

Aurora smiled.

"Well, maybe there are more similarities between us than you think."

Amelia looked up.

"What?"

The blonde feline grinned embarrassed.

"Well… You know, I was married to a canid."

Less affected by the fact that Aurora had just used the words "dog" and "married" to put in a context, there was now another word she had noticed.

"You **were**?", she asked puzzled.

Suddenly Aurora's expression changed and she looked to the side.

"He died. I've first met him at my admission to the Imperial Armada. He was a member of the RLG, the Royal Life Guards, and when I got introduced to our queen as the best in class right after my graduating, we saw each other for the first time.

We immediately fell in love and already a half year later we got married. From that day on we travelled together every time. But then…"

She paused.

"Then **that** day came… There was an assassination attempt on our queen and Randal, my husband; he was the only one knowing about it. He told me and I warned him not to act on his own. But his loyalty towards her Majesty… was bigger… than his love for me. He tried to prevent the assassination and got killed."

Aurora kept quiet and Amelia could see a glistening tear on her eyelashes. She cleared her throat.

"Well, why don't you take a seat, Lieutenant?", Amelia offered the chair, opposite to her own, and then sat down as well.

Then she asked: "Und… what happened after that?"

Aurora looked up and wiped away the lonely tear.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lieutenant. I didn't mean to offend."

"No, it's okay."

Aurora smiled.

"Her Majesty knew that we were married and wanted to comfort me in some way. But all I wanted was my transfer out of the Imperial Armada. Every other job would be fine. The only important thing – I didn't want to see that ship ever again! She agreed and arranged my transfer into the crew of Admiral Cartright. Now I was so happy until my parents heard about. They were against my marriage with Randal all the time, but that her beloved daughter would be forced to resign from the Imperial Armada thanks to this canid…! Promptly my father removed me from the testament and before I knew it, I had no family anymore… That's why I'm really nervous to go back to Felirian. After not being there for the last eight years."

Amelia had to smile suddenly.

"Well **then**, there really are more similarities than we thought."

Questioningly Aurora looked at her chief.

"What do you mean by that, ma'am?"

And so Amelia began to tell her 1st Officer about her own whole family story and the momentarily situation. It didn't take a long time, since they were on a first name base and when Delbert finally entered the stateroom to tell them about arriving soon, Aurora excused for her behaviour again.

While docking, it quickly became apparent, that Amelia and Aurora would be a great team.


	17. Chapter 17 - The past catches up with ev

**Chapter 17 - The past catches up with everyone part II**

After all the crewmembers had found accommodation at Felirian Space Port, Amelia offered Aurora to stay at the Smollet's house, too. She could move into one of the guestrooms. Aurora agreed.

And so they stood in front of the large mansion of Smollets. Smollet Manor was an estate of the 19th century, established in the imperial style. Compared to all the other manors they had passed on their way here, it was unbelievable large.

Delbert asked Amelia: "Say, does your family have a special position on this planet?"

"No. I wouldn't say so. But since the time when my family had let build this house in the year 1812, they are considered the most respected family in the whole Vankrionian System."

Now Delbert and Aurora were almost speechless until Delbert stammered: "T-T-The whole V-Vankrionian System?! But that includes 25 planets!"

Amelia rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Delbert, I'm the Captain of an imperial space galleon and I also grew up here, so-."

"Yes. If you can say so after leaving home, just 14 years old and against father's will."

Delbert, Amelia and Aurora looked right to the big doors of the main entrance where they saw a blonde feline woman, wearing a long Bordeaux-coloured dress. She was followed by a brunette feline man in a black frock coat.

Amelia sighed in an annoyed way.

"Oh yeah great. She has to be the first…"

Then she said in a louder tone: "Hello Miranda."

Aurora decided to keep quiet, as a simple subordinate she was. Delbert on the other hand stepped next to Amelia.

"Amelia", he got quieter, "Who is this?"

But obviously he was louder than he thought and the woman could hear him.

"My name is Miranda. Miranda S. P. Brewstone. And before you ask about my last name, Amelia, this", she pointed at the man next to her, "is Darryll Brewstone; my husband. Cause **I** have followed father's wish."

Her lineaments changed into a conceited and even superior grin.

"Quite unlike you!"

She smiled in a scorn way, when she now noticed Amelia's outfit.

"Say. What's that supposed to be? Did they actually let you go on a ship in this academy?"

But Miranda", her husband Darryll then said, "That is total nonsense. After all, woman shouldn't be allowed in the Navy."

Miranda grinned brightly, when she now saw her sister's expression. Amelia was about to speak, when …

"Wait a moment… Brewstone? Lieutenant Darryll Brewstone, serving at the "Dragonfly" under Captain Smith?!"

Now everyone present stared at Aurora.

Then Amelia whispered: "You know him?"

Aurora nodded.

"Tss, sure I know him! That man there is a first-class dilettante who got only his post only thanks to his family's bribe!"

"Beware of your tongue!", Miranda hissed suddenly. "Who do **you** think you are, to talk that way about my husband?!"

Aurora intensified her military posture by stretching back her shoulders, so her chest got stretched out even more.

"Lieutenant Aurora G. Mayflower, ma'am."

"Haha", Darryll suddenly laughed out loudly, "**Lieutenant**! A Lieutenant has the audacity to make **me** accusations about my career. Me! A member of the Royal Navy with the same rank! So then Lieutenant. Tell me your chief's name so I can complain about you by telling him about your utterances!"

"Not necessary. He knows!"

Darryll looked at Aurora, puzzled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly there was another voice coming from behind Miranda and Darryll.

"Captain Amelia A. V. Smollet."

Jerkily these both turned around and also Amelia, Aurora and Delbert followed the direction the voice came from.

The all saw a young feline man, not older than 20 years, standing right next to Darryll, smiling. His nearly ice-blue eyes focused Amelia. Darryll faced the **newcomer** aghast.

"What? HER?! She is the famous Captain A. A. V. S.?! The person who'd found the loot of a thousand worlds?!"

"Exactly", Amelia now interrupted him with her usual sharp tongue, "So I advise you to beware your choice of words. Because otherwise, **I'm** going to let **your** boss get a complaint. Did I make myself clear?!"

Darryll paused. He struggled inwardly and would've probably also ignored Amelia's position. But apart from them both, there were even two more members of the Navy…

Amelia smiled and then there was one single moment, where Delbert could see a shimmering shine in her eyes.

"Nathan… I mean… Captain Nathan John Timothy Smollet."

"Hello sis. We haven't seen for a long time."

Miranda and Darryll were speechless and then left the stairs angrily, right into the gardens direction.

Nathan smiled and went down the stairs, towards his sister.

"It's nice to finally see you again, Amelia", he said.

At first Amelia and Nathan seemed to be somehow helpless with seeing each other again after that long time, but then the joy of their reunion overcame them and they fell shared a happy embrace. After doing so, Nathan noticed the other two guests.

"Lieutenant Mayflower, right?"

Aurora saluted immediately.

"So you are my sister's new 1st Officer?"

He didn't sound strict or anything but friendly and warm.

"Aye sir. And I hope I'll be a worthy successor from Lieutenant-Commander Arrow."

Nathan smiled.

"I'm sure of that."

Now Aurora smiled as well, when Nathan just turned to the third person.

"And who are you?", Nathan asked cordially.

Delbert cleared his throat.

"My name is Dr. Delbert Doppler. I'm the main navigator of the RLS Legacy."

"Oh, I see. Then it's nice to meet you, Dr."

He smiled at Delbert before turning to his sister again.

"Okay then. You all, follow me into the house so I can show you your rooms."

When they entered the manor, Delbert and Aurora were astonished because of the size. For sure it looked very large from the outside, but **inside**, it looked even bigger. Almost like a small castle.

Amelia noticed that nothing had changed since her last time being here.

"Say, Nathan. Are Hubert and Molly still working here?"

"Yes, they do. They will be amazed, seeing y- Oh, psst! There's Hubert."

A tall, feline man came towards them.

"Master Nathan", the about 60 years old major-domo said to him, "why aren't you telling me, that more guests have arrived already? I would have send Jacob immediately so he could care about the luggage."

"Oh, don't worry Hubert. This is what we make it. Meli, after all, has always been stronger than anyone would believe her."

Hubert paused and looking puzzled, his eyes moved back and forth between Nathan and Amelia. But before he could say anything, they all heard a loud clang. All turned around and saw a chubby feline woman, about 45 years old. She had brown eyes and brown hair, tied up to a bun. She was dressed in a long hazelnut-brown dress with small applications. She was the governess.

Amelia smiled.

"Molly!", she called cheerfully.

"Mi-… Mi-Mi-…Miss Amelia?!", the woman replied stuttering.

Then she went towards Amelia.

"Miss Amelia! Is that really you?"

"Yes Molly. It's me."

Molly was overjoyed and wasn't able to hold back her emotions anymore. Full of happiness she pulled Amelia into her arms and hugged her. Immediately Amelia felt some memories coming up inside her. Nice memories of a time where she felt at home here.

After all of them had been introduced to each other, Hubert and Molly, who were so happy about Amelia being back home, took the luggage and led them to the west facing part of the house.

Meanwhile Aurora had moved into her guestroom, the others were on their way to Delbert's guestroom.

Then Molly said: "Miss Amelia, of course I'll let your old room get ready."

But before Amelia could say that this would be somehow uncomfortable for her, Nathan said something.

"No, it's okay Molly. I think Meli would rather prefer to sleep in the same room as her sweetheart."

Immediately it became quiet. Everyone acted his own way on this silence. Molly had blushed hardly and turned bright red, while Delbert was absolutely white as a sheet. Amelia on the other hand couldn't decide between Molly's or Delbert's way of acting. But all three had something in common - they were frozen into a pillar of salt. Nathan on the other side was about to break out into a loud spasm of laughing.

"I-I-I… well, then… I'll go b-back to work…! Master Nathan, Miss Amelia, Dr. Doppler… p-please excuse me!", Molly stuttered before she hastily went down the corridor.

Amelia and Delbert looked at Nathan aghast, who just found it hard to stop laughing.

"Nathan?! Nathan, why did you just-?! How did you kn-?!"

Nathan wiped away a small tear of joy and tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry Meli. But everyone could see that from the beginning. I mean you two… for me it was obvious that you two are a couple. Am I right?"

Amelia was speechless.

"Listen Meli. I know I'm your little brother but look at me. I'm not a kid anymore. And you know…"

Amelia's view went from Nathan to Delbert and back again to Nathan. Nathan smiled.

"Amelia…", the young feline man said softly, "you are my sister and I love you."

He took her hands and squeezed them gently.

"I'm not dumb and above all I'm not blind. I've seen the way looked at Dr. Doppler since your three are here."

Amelia blushed again and smiled embarrassed.

"And I've the way he looked at you."

He looked to Delbert, who avoided Amelia's gaze. Just as she did as well. It was somehow uncomfortable for her, that one of her family members knew about it. But then Nathan added something.

"And that's so wonderful. Never there was something better for me, as to see my sister happy."

Amelia looked up. Then she hugged her brother joyfully and squeezed him. After a few moments Nathan broke the hug.

"You two better go change know. The reception will start in about half an hour."

Nathan suddenly saw the expression of his sister change and so he said: "I know, I know. You'd prefer to stay dressed up in your uniform, but please Amelia you-"

"Nathan!", she interrupted him, "you do know very well, that I won't give the satisfaction to our father to show myself as his little cute **doll** again!"

"Amelia, Dad doesn't know about you staying here. And that isn't important anyway if he knows. But there's someone else who I want you to see."

That made the feline woman prick up her ears.

"Who do you mean? I don't want to see father, I've had enough of Miranda and just to think of Roderic makes me-"

"So these are the only members of our family?"

Of that question Amelia's view changed again.

"You mean…?"

"Yes Meli. Mom. She is the only person knowing about your visit, apart from Miranda now. And for sure I know how much you do hate these clothes, but just do it for her. I please you."

Suddenly Amelia's thoughts seemed so far away that she could just nod. Nathan kissed her forehead, shook Delbert's hand shortly and then escaped. The canid noticed her being in thoughts deeply and so he guided her into their room.

Amelia was sitting on the bed, starring through the air. Then there was a sudden knock at the door. Amelia didn't move, so Delbert got to the door to open it. In front of him now was a very young feline servant girl. She handed some clothes to him, made a small curtsy and then went away. Delbert put the coat hanger on the wardrobe. Then he looked to Amelia again. He went towards her and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Amelia?", he asked her.

First she didn't answer. But then she sighed and began to speak.

"With every minute I stay here at this house I feel more comfortable."

Delbert looked at her.

"But that's great, isn't it?"

"No Delbert", she replied shaking her head, "that isn't great at all. The more I feel comfortable here the bigger will be the disappointment if something bad happens. You understand… I had some nice times here but with my father… Do you have any presentiment what he would do if he hears about you?!"

"But he doesn't matter!"

Delbert took Amelia's hand.

"Amelia… **Darling**. The only persons that matter today are your mother, Nathan and you. No one else and if you- What?"

Delbert paused and looked at the feline questioningly. After his last sentence she had looked at him with wide eyes.

"You did call me **Darling**."

"Is that bad?", he asked.

"No, no, it's just… You haven't called me that ever before."

"Does it bother you?"

"On the contrary. I really do like it."

Delbert smiled embarrassed before he leaned forward to kiss the beautiful feline. When he broke the kiss he said: "We better should change now. Otherwise we will be late."

"Doesn't matter. In that case the reception won't be that long for us", Amelia said smiling.

"Well but in that case we will definitely attract even more attention."

Amelia paused before she had to laugh out loudly.

"Oh Delbert, you have a matching argument every time."

Now she kissed him and finally they both got changed.

Amelia shivered. She was nervous. She got hot and cold by turns and her palms were sweaty. Restlessly she was standing in front of the big hall-door, incessantly tugging at her dress. It has a white transparent top with a fuchsia-coloured corset that had small applications everywhere. The bottom of the dress was made of two rosé-coloured, long skirts. The first skirt fell to the ground like silk and the other one was gathered up above the first one. Of all the dresses Delbert saw Amelia dressed up with, this one was definitely the most delightful.

Delbert smiled and looked over to Aurora, who was wearing a not so decorated as Amelia's. Hers was blue-coloured and the round neckline, the end of the long puffed-sleeves, and the crinoline were all decorated with silver-coloured edgings.

He gave a sign to the Lieutenant to look after Amelia. Then he turned around to go.

"Wha- Delbert, wait! Where are you going?!"

Delbert just smiled and then put his hand on hers.

"I just have to go to our room. I forgot something."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I will be back soon."

And before Amelia could say something again, he quickly kissed her forehead and then went away.

Aurora could see how nervous Amelia was. So she decided to take her mind of her worries.

"If I may say so…"

She paused.

"You look very beautiful. I mean I just know you dressed up in your uniform. But this dress really suits you very well."

Amelia looked somehow embarrassed.

"Thank you. As do you. I just hope that my mother thinks the same."

"Don't worry. I thin k she wants to see you and not your dress", Delbert said, suddenly standing behind them.

Amelia, still nervous, frightened but she tried to hide it. She breathed in deeply one last time.

"Well then", she said finally, "Let's go beard the lion in his den."

And with this Amelia opened the huge door to the big hall.

To her relief none really noticed them at first. But that surprised her – especially because of Delbert. In fact Delbert matched up with the society around them perfectly because of his night blue smoking with ice-blue (Kummerbund) and (Fliege). He just looked breath-taking. But nevertheless he was a canid… and still just some of the guests seem to notice him. Or maybe right because of that…?

Abruptly Amelia was taken away from her thoughts, when a familiar voice spoke behind her.

"Meli! Oh my god you… you look so beautiful!"

Slightly blushed Amelia turned to her brother.

"Is Mom really here? Because I've seen neither her nor Miranda. No one of our family in here."

"Don't worry. Miranda is taking walk outside with her Darryll. Roderic and Dad are away on an appointment and Mom is -… **there**", Nathan ended his sentence.

While saying so he looked behind Amelia, who turned around, following Nathan's gaze. Aurora and Delbert did as well. Then they saw a feline woman.


	18. Chapter 18 - The past catches up with ev

**Chapter 18 - The past catches up with everyone part III**

Then they saw a feline woman. She had shimmering brown hair that has grown almost to the ground. Her hazelnut-brown glimmering eyes compete with her shiny bright skin. She was wearing a green dress made of the finest velvet. It was shoulder less and had wide, about ¾ long sleeves. Under that there were longer sleeves in a darker green fabric that reached the woman's wrists. The bottom part of the dress turned wider while coming nearer to the ground where it puckered big pleats. At the front there was some fabric in the shape of a wedge cut out, so that the darker velvet, like this one from the longer sleeves, was seen. On the upper and bottom parts of the top were golden applications. In addition to it the feline woman was wearing a golden charm around her neck and very well matching with the colour of her dress her lips were coloured in a pale pink.

You could see that she wasn't that young anymore, she was about 40 years old, but you wouldn't have taken her for so old. Gracefully she was standing there, nearly like an above queen and all the guests were quiet for a moment. They were taken away by her charisma. The woman was smiling above but nevertheless warmly. Only then the guests turned their attention away from her. Back to their conversations with other each other.

She smiled in relief when she saw Nathan between them.

"Nathan my beloved son. I've searched for you."

With fast steps but still discretely she went towards her son.

"Say, is she here? Have you seen her?"

Nathan knew whom his mother was talking about but he just wanted to tease a little bit.

"Who should I've seen, Mom? Whom are you talking about?"

"Oh Nathan you know of who I'm talking. I mean, have you seen -?"

"Hello Mom…"

The brunette feline turned around. Slowly. Real slowly she tuned into the direction the voice came from. There she saw a young feline woman with comparatively short, red-brown hair and green-glimmering eyes. She was wearing a dress that was fitting her female shapes very well. So standing in front of her was a grown-up woman.

"Amelia… is that you?", she asked her uncertain and reached out a shivering hand for Amelia.

When her fingers touched the soft skin both winced suddenly. Nearly, as if they got a shock. But then she put her hand on Amelia's cheek and stroked it gently.

"Amelia… you… it is you, isn't it…?"

"Mom, I…"

Amelia swallowed and immediately she felt her eyes filling up with tears. Tears of joy.

And when Kathrine Smollet felt the warm liquid on her skin it was pure joy to see her daughter again after a so long time. Full of happiness she pulled Amelia into a deep embrace and closed her arms around her.

"Oh my dear daughter. My little sweet Amelia. I've missed you so much!"

I've missed you too. There was no day passing without me thinking of you and Nathan!"

Meanwhile Kathrine had started to cry as well. She broke apart from her daughter and smiled at her happily. For this moments Amelia and her mother seemed to be in their own world. But suddenly a voice brought them back to reality.

"Ahem, Amelia. Maybe you two should dry your tears. Some of the guests are looking somehow confused."

Smiling, Delbert, who stood there with Aurora and Nathan, offered Kathrine and Amelia two white laced linen handkerchiefs. Amelia had to smile immediately and took one of the handkerchiefs from the canid. Kathrine blinked somehow surprised. But she took the handkerchief from Delbert as well and dried up her cheeks. Then she looked around. The canid was right that some of the guests were staring at them. Because of that Kathrine tried to find words to say, when her son suddenly said:

"Well my dear guests! Now let us continue this celebration outside in the garden. I have booked some good and real known musicians. They will rejoice us with their great music."

Immediately a happy murmur ran through the crowd and so the guests started to move out of the hall and of the manor.

After that, there were only Nathan, Amelia, Kathrine, Aurora and Delbert left.

"Well. Now you have a little more quiet. After all there's so much to talk about."

Then Nathan turned to the door.

"Please excuse me, but I have to go. But you'll stay here till tomorrow. Then we'll have the time to talk."

While saying so, Nathan left them and followed his guests outside.

"Well, Amelia", Kathrine started, "Will you introduce this lady and this gentleman to me?"

Amelia blinked, just as her mother had pulled her out of some daydreams.

"What? Oh, um, yes sure. So this", she pointed at Aurora, "is Lieutenant Aurora G. Mayflower. She is my 1st Officer on board the _Legacy_."

Kathrine looked somehow confused.

"Wait a moment. **Your** 1st Officer? Does that mean, that you really did it at the Academy?"

Then Aurora wanted to speak.

"Excuse me ma'am. If you allow **me** to answer that. Your daughter graduated as the best of all classes and after that she joined the Royal Navy. There she worked hard but fast for her title as a captain and from that moment on she had her own ship, the _RLS Legacy_, and with that she made her name as **the best captain in the entire etherium**."

Kathrine was astonished.

"Wow that really sounds, as like you would admire Amelia."

"Yes ma'am, I really do. For me there's no bigger honour than to serve under Captain Smollet."

Kathrine smiled.

"That really makes me happy, Lieutenant Mayflower. And if I'm allowed to say so I'm very happy to know you as an intimate person to my daughter."

"Thank you ma'am", Aurora replied and made a small curtsy.

Kathrine nodded to her. Then she turned to Delbert.

"And who is this extremely courteous gentleman?"

Amelia smiled embarrassed.

"This is Dr. Delbert Doppler."

"Oh", Kathrine interrupted her, "I know you. I've seen you in the newspaper a while ago. Well somehow a long while but it is you, isn't it?"

Delbert smiled friendly and made a slight bow.

"Yes, Mrs. Smollet. That's me."

"And in which relationship do you are to Amelia?"

To this question there was a synchrony spoken answer of Amelia and Delbert.

"He is my…"

"I'm her…"

"…main navigator."

"…boyfriend."

Amelia looked at him aghast.

"Delbert?!", she yelled at him shocked.

Aurora had to stifle a chuckle and Kathrine watched confused, how her daughter's and Delbert's cheeks turned bright red. Because of their embarrassment none of them both was able to say something. But Kathrine now couldn't hold back a chuckle, what caused Amelia and Delbert to look at her perplexed.

"But that's quite wonderful!"

"Please Mom, you- what?!"

Flabbergasted Amelia looked at her mother.

"Y-... you mean that on purpose?"

"Sure my dear."

When Amelia still looked at her questioningly, Kathrine could just smile warmly, before she suggested something to them.

"Why don't we go to the English drawing room? There you can tell me everything about your becoming acquainted."

Still embarrassed both agreed with her and Aurora came with them as well.

They nearly talked until the evening and Kathrine listened excited to them about her daughter's past. The journey to Treasure Planet with all its dangers there, her loss of her 1st Officer, her injury, Delbert's loving care. These entire things fascinated her. Most off all it made her happy to know about Delbert's obviously really deep love for Amelia. So because of this, she decided something.

"Let's go back to the other guests. There are some people I would like you to meet. You'll still some of them."

"But mom", Amelia said, "must we? It's somehow unpleasant for me to meet this people..."

She paused.

"Especially after all what had happened and what I did to you."

"Oh tish tosh, Amelia", Kathrine replied and caused a small grin from Delbert.

So that's where Amelia got it from. In the end it's hereditary, Delbert thought.

"What has happened has happened and is a part of the past. And by the way, your father isn't here at all. He and Roderic had something to deal with. So?"

Kathrine got up and Amelia, Delbert and Aurora did the same. And so they finally made their way through the crowd.

The celebration was in full swing and Delbert could watch Amelia getting more calm and frank. It made him happy to see, that Amelia was even talking to her almost forgotten childhood friend. They talked about everything possible and finally Amelia introduced Delbert to the other feline woman as her boyfriend.

The atmosphere was relaxed and it was celebrated and laughed merrily. Delbert and Nathan stood out even as excellent dancers. Both of them danced with each Amelia, Aurora and Kathrine. When Nathan was just about to dance with Aurora again Kathrine said something to Amelia about Delbert.

"Well dear. I really feel so happy for you. You know, I've never seen you that happy and satisfied the whole time before you left. Dr. Doppler seems to be doing you any good."

"Thank you mom. You're right. I've really never felt so good before."

"Oh my. Amelia you're blushing. Don't tell me that there is a special reason for that?"

The undertone in her mother's voice was hard to overhear and so Amelia was sure that Kathrine Smollet was talking about something **very** special. Immediately Amelia's eyes widened and she looked at her mother perplex, blushing even more.

"Mom!", Amelia said, obviously embarrassed.

But Kathrine just laughed - first in a teasing way, but then again lovingly.

"Amelia, my dear. And if it's so..."

Amelia's head was about to explode somehow. She did know far too well, **which** part of her relationship with Delbert her mother was exactly talking about.

"... then I am truly happy for you."

Immediately Amelia paused.

"What? But mom! How can you just-"

"What? Say something so easily? Amelia, listen."

Now Kathrine turned to her daughter directly and looked right into her shining green eyes.

"10 years ago I let my sweet little girl go away, into the big, dangerous world without even knowing about her whereabouts. I had to because otherwise I maybe would have lost her forever. But today my beloved child is standing before me - and actually she isn't a kid anymore. She is a beautiful grown up woman, standing with both feet on the ground. And on top of that she had found a wonderful man, and obviously it's the man of her life."

She lowered her voice.

"And if you both do **these** things, then I will be the last one saying something against it."

Amelia blushed again hardly.

"After all I would love to have some grandchil-"

Suddenly the big door to the garden flew open and an about 50 years old feline man stormed out angrily.

"Where is she?!", he yelled into the crowd.

The musician stopped momentarily and the guests moved back frightened. Kathrine and Amalie turned around as well.

"Now come on! Come out here, you little bitch!"

"Oh no. Your father is back and obviously someone of the servants told him about you being here."

Kathrine started to move to go to her husband, when Amelia tried to hold her back.

"No mom! Please don't do that!" You know what will happened if he-!"

"YOU!"

Amelia winced. Her father had seen her. Angrily he went to her, while Delbert and Kathrine had just one thing in mind - protecting Amelia! With willpower Kathrine stood protectively in front of her daughter. Immediately her husband yelled at her.

"Go out of my way Kathrine! Go and let me see this trollop, so that I can finish what I've -!"

"No!", she interrupted him.

Amelia was more and more afraid about her mother.

"Please mom, don't!"

But Kathrine ignored her.

"Jonathan I warn you. If you even dare to touch Amelia, then I swear you will regret it!", she said, becoming louder with every word.

"Who has invited her here for heaven's sake?! Who has to answer for -?!"

"It was me father!", someone suddenly interrupted him.

Jonathan Smollet spun around and saw his youngest son, who was coming up to him through the crowd.

"What, you?! You have brought this **traitor** into my house?! After she had blamed our family like that?!"

He turned around again and then saw Delbert.

"And on top of that you let her bring here **this**?! A canid?!"

Amelia could feel how her fear turned into pure anger.

"Not just, that she betrayed her family! Now she even besmirches our name and dishonors us by bringing such a wanton creature -!"

Suddenly a loud smack went through the air. Then everything turned quiet. Fully horrified Kathrine, Nathan, Delbert and the other guests starred at Jonathan, who was no less totally confused here to sort out his thoughts and reconstruct mentally what had just happened. Just like being in a trance he brought his hand up to his left cheek and could feel a warm liquid, moistening his fingertips before finally dropping down.


	19. Chapter 19 - Blood Debt - retribution fo

**Chapter 19 - Blood Debt - retribution for my suffering**

Horrified eyes were on Amelia, who just stood there, looking straight into her father's eyes. Any fear and suspicion were gone from her view. With nothing more than strength in her eyes the feline focused on the man in front of her, whom she hated so much. For his manner, for his behaviour; she just abhorred him.

It was just now, that Jonathan Smollet found his words again.

"You… How can you… How dare you to raise your hand against your own father?"

Amelia made a disgusted noise before replying.

"What father?"

The sound of her voice showed no accusation. She spoke quiet but determined and left no space for doubts.

"I've lost my father ten years ago to a violent tyrant, who has beaten me half to death. Just because I wanted to follow my own dream instead of being his **show off doll** that he wanted me to be."

"Shut up", Jonathan said barely audible.

But Amelia continued. She wanted to take this chance to tell all this to her father. Meanwhile the other guests were completely all the same to Amelia.

"Then this man has also given me the title of a traitor when he took me out of the family."

"Shut up", Jonathan said, now somehow louder.

"But I will tell you one thing! The little girl that had knuckled under you does no longer exist. I'm an independent person and I have managed to achieve my dream to be a captain of the Royal Navy. And on top of this I've met a really wonderful man!"

Jonathan got more and more indignant.

"I told you to be quiet!"

"No! I'm tired not to mention more! I am my own master! But do not worry, you will not forget me! Now I can finally return to you what you deserve for all the scars that you have caused!"

In the end Amelia almost screamed. But also Jonathan was no longer himself.

"SHUT UP!", he yelled and walked towards her dangerously. It just seemed as if he would want to implement the reproaches of his daughter in the act, when Delbert suddenly grabbed his wrist. It wasn't that easy for the canid to catch up this power, but the thought of Amelia strengthened him.

"That's enough, Mr. Smollet!"

Scared and perplexed all present starred at Delbert.

"You don't want us to be here, so don't worry, we'll leave. But don't you dare to threaten or at least to touch Amelia in any way, then I'll personally ensure that you never would ever be able to treat others as you have done to your own daughter!"

This announcement was clear. Jonathan Smollet said nothing. When Delbert let go off his wrist, Jonathan didn't move. Delbert turned to Kathrine and Nathan, who were still standing there perplexed.

"Nathan, Mrs. Smollet. I ask permission, that we can stay until tomorrow like it was planned. To exclaim Amelia's crew at this time would be nonsensical."

Without thinking, Kathrine nodded immediately.

"Of course Dr. Doppler. The guestroom is of course still available for you."

"Thank you very much", Delbert replied and nodded to Kathrine. Then he turned back to Amelia.

"Amelia, let's go."

Amelia said nothing first and just nodded, still looking contemptuously at her father.

Then she said: "Lieutenant Mayflower!"

Immediately Aurora, who had taken shelter at Nathan's side, went next to Amelia.

"Ma'am?"

"We'll leave. Please ensure that the crew will be ready tomorrow. The Legacy will cast off at 02.00pm!"

"Aye Captain Smollet!"

Despite her formal dress Aurora saluted and then disappeared inside the house. Amelia surely did hear the murmur of the guests, when she mentioned the name of her ship. But her pride was more important to her at the moment than her reputation.

"Mom, Nathan. We will retreat now. Please excuse us!"

After an agreeing nod from Kathrine and Nathan, Delbert and Amelia left the garden, leaving a flabbergasted Jonathan, a worried mother, a proud younger brother and a very confused festival society.

Somewhat later Amelia could see from her window, how Nathan finally terminated the party.

Amelia didn't sleep very well this night. Restless she tossed and turned in her bed and still asleep she suddenly pushed Delbert in the ribs. With a pained loud the canid jerked up and then held his side. It took a short moment to realise what had just happened. He looked next to him and saw Amelia. She was bathed in sweat, her eyelids were trembling and she was still tossing and turning.

A nightmare, Delbert thought. Then he didn't think anymore. He leaned down to the feline and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Amelia?", he asked softly.

But she didn't react. So he tried it again.

"Amelia!"

This time he said it somehow louder and gently shook her body. Only now her breath calmed down and just a few moments later the feline blinked. Finally she opened her eyes completely and looked around. Then she saw Delbert. Somewhat confused she looked at him.

"I'm afraid you had a nightmare."

Amelia's expression seemed apologetic.

"I'm so sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Well you could say so. You have punched me in the side."

Immediately Amelia was worried.

"Oh Delbert, I'm really sorry. Please believe me, I – !"

"Amelia, please. You – ."

"No Delbert, I hurt you and now - !"  
"Amelia! Please calm down!"

Immediately the feline fell silent and just looked at him.

"Do I look like I would bleed to death? I'm sure this wouldn't even be a bruise. So please stop apologising. I'm fine. It's rather important for me how you feel now."

Amelia smiled now and then sat up.

"I dreamed of what had happened this afternoon. When my father interrupted the party and how he went towards me."

She paused.

"And how you did protect me."

She smiled at Delbert lovely and the canid smiled back. But then Amelia looked down remorseful.

"I'm sorry that this all happened like that. We should never have come here."

Delbert knew what Amelia was trying to say with this. But he wanted to encourage her.

"Oh Amelia, that's nonsense."

But Amelia just shook her head.

"No, it's no nonsense and you know that. I think Nathan wouldn't have been mad at me and anyhow it would have been unimportant to Miranda and Roderic when we wouldn't have come here."

"And what about your mother?", Delbert finally asked.

Thereupon Amelia didn't say anything. So Delbert continued.

"Just remember how happy she was, seeing you again. And moreover…"

Amelia still avoided his gaze. So Delbert took her face in his hands an forced her to look up.

"…it… it was wonderful to see you in such an enchanting dress."

Amelia blushed and blinked embarrassed. Until Delbert said something else.

"Besides…I found it incredible sexy to… to see you so… well **helpless**…"

Amelia paused immediately and turned bright red.

"B-B-But Delbert, y-you - ?!"

But the feline couldn't say anything more, when Delbert added: "How cute... Stuttering makes you even sexier."

Then he kissed Amelia passionately and within a few moments she melted like wax in his arms. Impassioned his tongue slid over her neck while his hands caressed her slender waist. Delbert pushed up her night dress and started to kiss the inside of her thigh. While doing so he licked and bit her skin. Amelia pressed her hand on her mouth to avoid a loud groan. Delbert noticed that and grinned at her mischievously.

"But Amelia. Why do you keep your mouth? Is it so embarrassing?"

Amelia's cheeks nearly glow.

"No, but the walls here aren't that … thick and… Ah!"

Again Amelia pressed her lips together. But Delbert wanted more, so he made his way further to her entrance. Amelia gasped for air, feeling his hot lips down there.

"Aah! Oh, Delbert!", she cried out slightly.

The canid took this as a mere confirmation. Sensually he licked her lips and Amelia groaned again when he brought his tongue between them. By doing so he stroked her secret spot a few times before entering her with his tongue. Amelia's hands suddenly grabbed his hair and her slender fingers buried in there. She groaned again loudly. Delbert licked her even harder and finally he used his fingers additionally. One by one he let his fingers slip into her and didn't stop using his tongue as well. Amelia became louder and louder and meanwhile it was the same to her if someone could hear her. She just wanted one thing – **salvation**!

"Ooh… please Delbert! ... Ah! Don't… Aaah… Don't stop!"

And he didn't. He continued his **tongue-work** and still used his fingers to caress her. Suddenly she reared up and cried out loudly; filled with pure lust. But she didn't care if someone had heard her now. At this moment she felt like floating on clouds. Her whole body twitched and it seemed that the orgasm she had had made her almost trembling. She gasped and her eyes were closed. When she opened them she looked into a pair of loving brown eyes. Delbert leaned over her and kissed her forehead gently. Then he smiled. But for some reason she felt somehow uncomfortable by looking in his eyes now. It was just that her breath calmed down a bit, when Delbert kissed her again in a very passionate way. Perplexed she blinked at him. But then the canid said something that made her blush real hard.

"Ready for the second round?"

Amelia couldn't deny that she was a little bit shocked but when she, more by chance, looked down at him, she could see his considerable excitement. And before Amelia knew it the canid had already tangled her into another hot **tongue-battle**…

At the next morning Amelia woke up because of a knock on her door. The feline stood up, pulled on her morning gown and went to the door. When she opened it her lineaments froze instantly. Standing right before her was a feline man of her age. His eyes were as green as hers.

"Roderic."

He said nothing.

"What are you doing here?", she asked in a monotonous way.

"I have to talk to you."

Amelia changed her posture and crossed her arms.

"And why should I want to talk to you?"

"Because I know how much you do hate me. And you would listen to everything to get more and more reasons for hating me even more."

Amelia had no words to reply. So she just asked her older brother: "When?"

"I would like to invite you and Dr. Doppler for breakfast. My wife will be there as well."

Now Amelia's expression changed a bit.

"You are married?", she asked now surprised.

"Yes, I am. And I think it's time for you two to meet. So, please come to the west roof garden at 10 'o clock. We'll expect you."

Amelia didn't answer but she nodded. Roderic returned the gesture and then went away. The feline closed the door, went back to the bed and sat down. Her ears twitched when she heard a rustle behind her. She turned around and looked into the opened eyes of her beloved Delbert.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, love."

Delbert grinned because of her last word and then pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Don't worry honey, it wasn't you. The knocking did wake me up. Who was it, Nathan?"

Amelia had to smile and hide a blush at his way of calling her **honey**. But then she shook her head, still smiling.

"No. It was Roderic."

"Your big brother? What did he want?"

"Well", she sighed, "he had invited us for breakfast. At 10'o clock."

A/N: Oh my, that was hard to do. Not the chapter itself but I wish I would have some more time for my biggest hobby so I could write even more. But well well, the school.

But it's okay as long as I can give you some sweet moments of reading with my story. So, thank you for reading and I'm happy about every review.^^

See you


	20. Chapter 20 - What you'd never expect

**Chapter 20 – What you'd never expect**

Meanwhile Delbert and Amelia where dressed up again in casual dress, or rather Amelia was wearing her uniform, both standing at her brothers lounge. One of Roderic' s servants announced them and then brought them out to the roof garden. There Roderic was already sitting at the table and stood up, when his sister, followed by Delbert, entered.

"I'm glad you're here, Amelia. And Dr. Doppler. I am pleased to meet you."

"Thank you", Delbert replied. "Well, so how do we come to the honour of this invitation?"

"If I may introduce myself completely to you doctor. My name is Roderic Jonathan Craigh Smollet. I'm the oldest brother of Amelia. I've invited you both, because I want you two to meet someone."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I don't understand."

"It's his wife. For some reasons he wants to introduce her to us." She turned to her brother. "So then, where is she?"

"As I see you're wearing your uniform. It suits you much more than I thought it would."

Amelia started to feel somehow annoyed and was just about to say something, when the servant came to roof garden again.

"Master Roderic, Miss Amelia. Lady Lee Ann has arrived."

"Thank you Rachel. You may withdraw yourself now."

"Yes Master Roderic." She turned around and looked into the lounge. "My Lady? Please." She made a curtsey. Then someone stepped out of the room. At this moment it wasn't obvious who was more shocked – Amelia or Delbert.

"Hello Roderic. As I see you were able to persuade your sister to come here."

"Good morning my dear", Roderic said and then went to his wife's side.

"Lee Ann, darling. Those are my sister Amelia and her boyfriend Dr. Delbert Doppler."

Lee Ann Smollet nodded to both friendly.

"Welcome. It's an honour to meet you both. And especially you, Lady Smollet. I've already heard so much about you and your work as a very famous captain at Royal Navy."

Amelia and Delbert were still quiet. Completely perplexed because of the view they looked at. Right in front of them was a beautiful woman. Pretty young, at most 18. Obviously she was pregnant and – a canid!

It took a moment for Amelia and Delbert to get their words back.

"He…hello…and it's nice to meet you, too", Delbert said, while Amelia was still trying to lay out her words.

"**This** is your wife?", she asked finally.

"I mean, please excuse me I don't want to be rude, but… It's just because…because…"

It was obviously unpleasant for Amelia, but Lee Ann had great understanding for this.

"Because I'm a canid?"

Lee Ann chuckled softly.

"Well, I think in that regard you and Roderic do have more in common than you think. But why don't we sit down at last? The tea is freshly brewed. It would be a shame, if it would get cold."

No one present knew something to say against this statement and so they all sat down at the table and started to enjoy the traditional felirian breakfast, mostly consisting of toast, eggs, bacon and many of the native fruits.

By doing so the atmosphere became gradually relaxed and Amelia learned more and more about what happened here while her being away. Inter alia she knew that the accusation Aurora had against Darryll Brewstone was really justified. In fact, he had even bought the place as Miranda's husband on "certain" way. Also Amelia and Delbert found out, that Roderic and Lee Ann have been married one and a half year ago and in about two months they would get their first baby. The feline was really surprised to hear that Roderic Jonathan Craigh, firstborn of the Smollet family, had fallen out of favour with his father by asking Lee Ann to be his wife.

"And nevertheless father excepts that you live here?", Amelia asked astonished.

Roderic didn't know how to answer without hurting Amelia inwardly, when his wife suddenly remembered him about something indirectly…

"So Dr. Doppler. You've said something about the _Garlianic System_ with its four moons you passed on your journey to Treasure Planet?"

Delbert nodded.

"Well, my great-grandfather left some interesting books and star charts to me. If you're interested at these, we could…"

"You bet!"

He turned to Amelia.

"Honey, would it be okay, if I…?"

Amelia had to smile, when the child inside her beloved Delbert woke up like it always did, when it came to the vastness of the etherium. She smiled at him lovingly and then said lovely but although with an ironic undertone: "Could I keep you from doing so?"

It was a pure rhetorical question that caused even Roderic and Lee Ann to giggle.

Finally Lee Ann and Delbert stood up and then left the roof garden.

"Well?", Amelia asked.

"What?", Roderic asked back.

"Oh come on, Roderic you know what I'm speaking of. You surely had another reason to invite Delbert and me for breakfast, than just meeting Lee Ann."

Roderic noticed his sister's unease and cleared his throat.

"Well, okay. Then please come with me", the feline man said, while standing up and making his way to the door.

Amelia seemed somehow annoyed. But she still knew too, that Roderic would be the last one, to request her for something without a reason. Because of this she stood up as well and then followed him to the door. They went through the lounge and finally entered Roderic's study. He closed the door behind his sister before going to the wall behind his desk. The curtains in front of the window there were closed. But Roderic changed that now.

"I wanna show you something. Everyone thinks this would be a window. But it isn't."

With this words he pulled a long golden drawstring and by this the heavy velvety fabrics were pulled to the side. They uncovered a big painting, that showed a family; a tall feline man with his wife and their four children.

"That…That is our family…"

Amelia was almost speechless Roderic had a bitter smile on his face.

"It looks very harmonically, doesn't it?"

The feline still stayed silent. But she nodded.

Finally she said: "Yes… I remember. That painting has been made before my **departure**."

"Yes. It was a nice time back then."

"Tss… yes. Maybe it was for you. For me it started just then - my **life of horror**."

"Amelia, I know that you had to suffer under out father, but I-."

"**Suffer**?! Roderic you don't have any presentiment! I walked through hell! On that aforesaid day my father started to no longer exist for me. He exiled me from his family and I became my own lord. And believe it or not Roderic, I'm happy with this!"

"So you aren't missing our mother? And Nathan?", Roderic asked dully but yet reproachful.

Amelia stayed silent, but her gaze was strong and her green eyes glimmered full of determination.

But Roderic just smiled. He knew his sister.

"Sure you miss them. But you are too proud to admit it, and that is… good."

"Wait! What?!"

Amelia was almost about to say something against this but she stopped currently. Roderic said nothing. He just stood in front of his sister.

"Amelia. My dear sister. I beg you, listen to me. I know all those years where you would have used your big brother I wasn't there for you. And I really do regret this. I'm so sorry that I wasn't the brother you would have need. I was trying to act as if you wouldn't deserve my appreciation. But the truth is: If someone would ever deserve my appreciation, it would be **you**!"

While saying this, Roderic grabbed into his pocket and took out a small box. He opened it and the first thing the feline woman saw, was a sparkling shine. Somehow dazzled she narrowed her eyes, blinking. Then she could see.

"But Roderic, that is-"

"The ring of our family, yes. With the special jewel our family had used for generations. I want you to wear it."

Amelia's eyes became bigger.

"Roderic, no! First this is your ring and then-!"

"No!"

Amelia paused.

"No Amelia, this isn't my ring. Look carefully… it's yours."

"W…What?"

"It's true. Lee Ann's wearing mine. This one is yours."

The feline starred at the golden treasure. It was made of pure gold and in the middle was a set jewel; a big, delicately cut, blue-coloured topaz. On that was an engraving with the initials **AAVS**.

Amelia caught her breath.

"But where… I mean, how could you…?"

"I took it. To proof to you that you **were**, **are** and **will be** still a part of this family."

Amelia remembered the ancient tradition of her family.

"But Roderic. Every descendant is just allowed to get this ring at his marriage!"

Roderic nodded.

"Yes Amelia, I know. But I want you to get it now! I will proof to you that you are a part of us!"

But the feline woman protested.

"But you couldn't just go there and to steal it from father. As the head of our family he is the only one, who's allowed to present the rings to us!"

But what Roderic said then, made her lose her words completely.

"He knows! He gave it to me by himself to show you how much you mean to him!"

Amelia's eyes widened.

"How much I mean to him?! Don't make me laugh! Roderic this man had nearly killed me with his own hands!"

"I know Amelia! But I also know that father regrets what he did to you! I do understand your anger and I don't expect you to forgive him! All I want to ask you for is…"

Roderic took her hands and then did something the feline would have never expected – he knelt down before her.

"… Talk to him. I beg you, Amelia. There's nothing more I ask you for. Just go to him and listen what he has to say."

The feline kept quiet. She had been taken away too much by the acting of her brother.

"Roderic, I… I really don't know."

But then his next words made her last worries vanishing for the moment.

"Amelia Annabeth Victoria Smollet. Here-with I present you the symbol of our family, in a respectful gesture of esteem for your personality, your heart and your soul. Bonds and relationships you will agree to, should be under this sign therewith under the blessing of our family."

Those words. Those words Roderic was using. It was those words. Those exact words that were said to every member of the Smollet-family when getting the ring right after the holy blessing. Those words. Just those words with all the appreciation were all she ever wanted to have so badly.

Totally overwhelmed by the situation and her own feelings, Amelia really reached out her right hand and just a few moments later she could feel the cool metal on her middle finger.

Silently she looked at the small treasure. The she looked down at her kneeling brother.

"Roderic, please stand up."

Roderic, unsure of how his sister would react, stood up. His uncertainty was obvious.

But then suddenly he could see a glimmering **pearl**, running down her cheek. Every other feeling showed itself by acting. Amelia sobbed and then fell into right into her brothers arms. Roderic pressed his little sister to his own body, as if he was going to never let her go again.

After a few moments they broke apart and Roderic looked into her eyes hopefully.

"So… you will talk to him?"

Amelia nodded.

"I will. But I can't promise that there will be a **happy end**."

Roderic nodded, smiling when there was a knock at the door. Lee Ann and Delbert came into the room and when Lee Ann saw the ring on Amelia's finger she was so happy, that she was nearly about to cry. And then, after Amelia and Delbert were back in their guestroom, Roderic and Amelia told their partners about the talk they had had.

**A/N: **

**In my story are some special dresses and persons. For some fans it's hard to imagine and so I thought about showing to you my ideas of the different designs. If you're interested, then go on and search for "Delmelia". Then you'll find at least one picture named "When you're with me - ..." ****Click it and you'll also find my gallery^^**

**Thank you**


	21. Chapter 21 - In the face of your words

**Chapter 21 – In the face of your words**

"Should I not go with you?", the canid asked worried.

But the feline just shook her head, slightly smiling.

"No love. I really thank you but this is something I have to do alone."

And so she kissed her beloved Delbert and then left the small lounge that was used as a sort of community space for the guestroom-area. Now Delbert stood there alone. Actually Aurora wanted to drink some tea with him to span the time together. But Nathan queered to their pitch by persuading Aurora to accompany him on his visit of the galleon he would command as a captain, soon. It was clear to see that Nathan took a liking on the blonde Lieutenant. Indeed he had heard from Amelia that Aurora more preferred scientists and canids. But nevertheless he was so blown away by this beautiful feline that he really wanted to try his luck. And even though Nathan really wasn't her type, she still found it somehow cute to see how he endeavoured using the short time of her being here to be with her; without acting pushy. Because of that she agreed and accompanied him to the pier for visiting his ship – the _RLS Loyalty_. And contrary to expectations, she had a lot of fun…

Meanwhile Amelia was standing in front of her father's study. She took a deep breath. Then she looked again at the ring she was wearing and took all her courage.

She knocked at the door.

"Come in", the voice of a man sounded from the inside.

The feline put her hand on the doorknob and pushed it. Nearly by itself the door, made of black ebony, opened.

Jonathan Smollet was standing there with his back to the window, looking at his daughter.

"Amelia. Please do come in."

The feline gulped imperceptible. Then she slowly stepped into the room. Her father watched her.

"You…are wearing your uniform…"

Amelia nodded silently.

"It suits you."

The feline looked up.

"What?", she asked unbelieving and almost whispering.

But still Jonathan could hear it and so he just looked at her and nodded.

"Oh yes. I really wouldn't have thought that a uniform would suit you like that. You simply aren't just a small girl anymore, yet a grown up, pretty young wom-."

"Do we have that?"

Jonathan Smollet paused.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't come here for chatting. Roderic told me that you want to talk to me?"

The feline man sighed.

"Listen Amelia. I know you haven't had it easy-."

"Not easy?! Do you actually have a clue how I was really doing?!"

**+++FLASHBACK START+++**

"But Amelia. I really don't know if this is will be a good idea."

"Why shouldn't it Landon? I'm at least 14 years old and with this I have exactly the prescribed age for admission to the academy. And the entrance test will be the purest breeze for me."

"But you do know too, that your father won't approve that."

The young feline girl smiled.

"Oh don't worry Landon. He won't find out. And if I am accepted once, he can't do anything. You know our legislation."

The big stone man sighed.

"Yes I know. Everyone who has been accepted to the academy can't cancel his accession anymore. Because of this in case of minors the parents have to sign the papers before their kids are allowed to be in an audit."

"Not quite Landon. It's sufficient if only **one** of them signs it. I'll have to bring Mom to sign the application for the **participation of the banquet for the new debutantes of my girl's school**."

"You want to get her sign by tricking her?"

"Oh shucks, no. The dance and the banquet really take place. I'll just simply not go."

The girl grinned cheerfully. Landon Arrow just looked at her and couldn't hold back a smile. He leaned forward and stroked of the young girl's hair.

"Oh Amelia. You know that I don't like your idea to deceive your parents like that, but… on the other hand I just think it's so admirable how you do fight for your dream."

At that moment Amelia's grin turned into a soft smile. She saw Arrow smiling as well.

Then a young human woman entered the room. She had brown hair that she had tied up with a silver-coloured barrette. She was wearing a lavender-coloured dress with long sleeves that was decorated with lace. Over that she was wearing a long apron.

"Hello Amelia", she said with a smile on his face, "nice to see you again."

"Thanks Penelope. I'm happy too every time I can visit."

Penelope smiled to the young feline before turning to her husband.

"Landon, darling. Dinner's ready."

She looked back to Amelia.

"Do you want to eat with us, Amelia?"

But the girl shook his head.

"Thank you, that's really nice of you but I am expected this evening. Father told me that we will have a special visitor today for dinner."

"Oh. Who?", the stone man asked.

"I don't know. But father said it would be a special surprise."

The feline looked up to the clock.

"Oh well I have to go. Tomorrow I'll make the request. And then you can tell me if it worked. So now Penelope, goodbye."

And with this Amelia escaped the house. Arrow watched her smiling but his wife looked at him dubiously.

"Landon?"

He looked at her.

"Now say it. What have you both hatched again now?"

"Oh Penelope. We haven't hatched anything", he said, smiling, "Amelia just showed me something and we talked about it."

Penelope's eyes grew bigger.

"Oh really? Then what did she show you?"

While still talking they both had sat down at the table and Penelope began to fill their plates while Arrow took the bottle and poured some wine in their glasses.

Then he answered: "She showed me her request for the academy."

Penelope picked up her ears.

"The interstellar academy? Then her parents allowed her to go there?"

Penelope's face filled up with joy that immediately vanished when she looked at her husband.

"They… did allowed it, …didn't they?"

She asked him with a special care because she already suspected that his answer wouldn't be as she thought it would.

"No. She doesn't want to tell him anything and she wants to trick her mother to get the sign for the request."

Now concern lay in her eyes.

"I hope she won't do a big mistake with this."

Arrow nodded silently. Then Penelope said something more.

"Maybe… you should talk to her parents."

Today was it. Today was the important day. Today Amelia would get her answer. The ones who won't be accepted would get the refusal by letter and the accepted ones would be informed by a personal courier of the academy. Amelia had planned it all. Letters that were addressed to her normally weren't opened by her parents and for the courier she gave the address for Arrow's home. Then all she had to do was just to keep it as a secret until the official accepting-ceremony would be. Okay the family would get an invitation for this ceremony but she would not care about them being there or not. Because then she would have reached one goal of her dreams. She would be at the academy then and with this it would be only a question of time until she could become a captain of the Royal Navy.

She couldn't wait any longer. When she would take the next transport she would act like she had done every other day before. She would change her clothes and then come back down for lunch. After that she would absolve her daily cimbalom-exercises, then finishing the latest embroider-work with her mother and then she would have some free time. She would use it for getting to Cresentia, visiting Landon and Penelope so she could hopefully get the answer of the courier. Her plan of times was nearly perfect. If she would take the 6.30pm transport, she would be there right ten minutes earlier than the courier. She knew about the courier times thanks to Landon who had worked as such a courier for the academy as well. Back then he had a fixed schedule to work on. Amelia had compared his plan with the one of the new courier and had found out that the times hadn't changed.

With these thoughts she stepped up the big stairs of the main entrance of her family's house. Servants took her jacket and bag and she was just about to go upstairs to change clothes, when Molly stopped her. She looked worried and told Amelia that her father wanted to see her. But because Amelia was so focused on her biggest dream that day, the most obvious reason did not came to her mind. And so she went to her father's study and knocked.

"Come in!", it resounded from the inside.

Amelia was shocked. Was her father angry? She prayed to the contrary, because she remembered oh so well the last time, when her father has been angry with her. While painting with her younger sister Miranda some marks got on her dress. Immediately Amelia got the anger; such a big one she hadn't got ever before because her father had hit her. This had been the first time that Jonathan Smollet hat hit his one of his own children. After that it happened again and again that he did the same but only because of some trivia. Now Amelia was afraid that he was angry because of her behaviour when Lord Michael Crounwel had visited this last day. He had been introduced to her as her future husband. She got angry and left the room without being allowed to.

So now Amelia grabbed the doorknob with a shaking hand and then entered the room. She saw her father sitting at his desk. But there was a second person there – Landon! When the young girl now looked in her father's face, seeing the anger and disappointment in his eyes, then looking at Landon, with his eyes full of regretting, it hit her immediately. He knew it! He knew everything! Landon had told her father about her application for the academy.

Immediately Amelia was really afraid but she tried to hide it.

"Father", she began timidly, "I –"

But she stopped when her father interrupted her.

"Quite!"

Amelia winced.

"What do you think who you are?! Not just that you deceived me, now you're even trying to do something that is not allowed to you! You are a girl coming from a good family! How dare you to take liberties and make such a big faupax?!"

Immediately Amelia's eyes became bigger and the shock could be seen in them.

"Is that all? That's the only reason why I'm not allowed to go to the academy?! Because I can't be your little **doll** anymore?!"

"So you do confess that you tried to go against me by signing up at the academy?!"

Amelia looked at Landon who had been silent for the last moments. There were pure worries in his eyes. And that made her angry. She was sick of the fact, that everyone just looked at her as a small helpless girl that wasn't able to help itself. She finally wanted to be herself! She didn't want someone to protect her ever again.

She took a deep breath. Then she said: "Yes father! I decided to go to the academy and I do keep this! I will leave this house and the school to go my very own way!"

Her father looked at her confused before he began to laugh.

"And you really think I will let you go that easily?! Who do you think you are?!", he yelled before getting up and going towards his daughter.

Amelia stepped back but she even tried to hide her fear.

"You'll never leave this house! Even if I have to proof this on my own!"

Then everything happened way too fast. Before Amelia or Landon could react, the tall feline suddenly he reached out and shortly afterwards a loud clap echoed through the room, when his hand hit the cheek of his daughter. Amelia staggered back while holding her cheek. Landon was still way too confused by what had just happened so that he wasn't able to react first. But when Jonathan Smollet suddenly started to blindly lashing out on his daughter, Landon caught and then stopped the feline man.

At this evening he had lost his best friend. But the important thing now was that Amelia was alive. Because of fear he had taken her with himself after Kathrine Smollet had asked him to do so. They both knew that this place wouldn't be safe for the now unconscious girl anymore. And so the Lieutenant-Commander took the young girl with him and took her into his house until she would move into the dorm of the academy.

But that she would live there soon, she shouldn't learn until she got better…

**+++ FLASHBACK FIN +++**


	22. Chapter 22 - Even eternity can't make us

**A/N.: Oh wow... you read my story till now... I'm so glad that you like it that much. Now sorry for updating just now but you know final exams and a second training at the same time need their time...^^**

**But here it is now! Chapter 22 of (momentarily) 27 (and there wille be more^^)**

**So now, enjoy reading... (and leave reviews if you like it^^)**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0**

**Chapter 22 – Even eternity can't make us forget**

Jonathan Smollet had sit down.

"For sure I'm just able to guess what you have been through. And I'm so badly sorry."

Amelia was silent. She didn't know what to say; if she should say something at all. But for now she decided to keep quiet because she remembered Roderic, who she had promised to, to listen.

"I can imagine just too well how trite this now will sound to you and how… well, **clichéd** this words seem to be, but I…"

Jonathan stood up. He walked around the table and then slowly stepped towards his daughter. Amelia immediately stepped back.

"You see this? I caused my own daughter so much sorrow that she's afraid of me and is now avoiding my closeness. And this is so understandable."

Carefully he made another step towards her.

"But please…"

He reached his hand out to her.

"…Amelia…"

She watched him shivering.

"…I'm so sorry…"

One last step. Then he stopped and looked at her. There was no question in his eyes. No statement. They seemed… empty.

Then suddenly something happened that she wouldn't even have expected; her father knelt down before her. Then he continued.

"…my dear Amelia…"

Conservatively Jonathan Smollet took the slender hand of his daughter. His own hand was as cold as ice and when Amelia now looked into his eyes she could see something she had never seen before. She saw repentance. Nothing but pure repentance. Never would she have thought to see such a feeling within her father's eyes. She had searched for such an emotion futile. But till now she only was able to meet with a cold heart. And that did go for her childhood as well. Okay, at this time there was a man by her side but she hadn't had a father all the time. Back then, when she, being nearly 7 years old, had played next to her mother who was embroidering a blanket. Every of this times she had asked her mother why her father would act like this. If he wouldn't lover her. And every time her mother answered the same. She told Amelia about a time, when she was pregnant with Amelia's older brother Roderic. This happened only a few months after her marriage to Jonathan Smollet. This fact caused many wild things about her background – One said he had already made her pregnant before and had just married her because of the unborn baby. Others said the baby would be cross-breed and she would just try to foist it on him.

Amelia had always felt very unpleasant then. She was sad because of someone saying those bad things about her mother. On one time she was even crying. Then her mother always pulled her into a warm embrace, pulled her even closer and calmed her down. She told her daughter how Jonathan had always defenced and supported her at this time. And he had encouraged her to be strong. And when there even were evenings when Kathrine could no longer withstand the pressure and sat in the music salon of their house, crying, he went to her to be with her. Sometimes they talked, other times they cuddled together. One evening they even fell asleep together on the ground in the front of the chimney where they sat together between some pillows. He had been a loving and caring man. Always.

The voice of her father brought the young feline back to reality.

"Listen Amelia. There's something you have to know."

Amelia looked at him. Her gaze wasn't revealing any high expectations but Jonathan new that he was allowed to speak.

"You have to know, that I would never have promised you to Lord Crounwel voluntarily."

Amelia froze momentarily.

"What?! Wha…What do you mean?!"

Horrified she withdrew her hand.

"Does that mean that you you've sold me to him?!"

The feline retreated. She couldn't believe what she'd heard.

"No Amelia! I beg you, listen to me!"

"No! Do you know how cruel you are?! How could you?! Your own daught-?!"

"I HAVEN'T DONE IT BECAUSE OF ME!"

Suddenly it was silent. Amelia was shocked. Often her father ha yelled at her. But never before he had such a despairing sound in his voice.

For a few moments none of them both said anything. Amelia's mind was working so badly, but vainly. This was the first time that her rational intellect wasn't able to find an answer.

"…For…", she tried sounding almost huskily of despair.

"For…whom…?", she asked somehow louder even every little strength had vanished from her voice.

But her father kept quiet, just looking at her sadly. Then a sudden voice that made Amelia's blood froze in her veins, echoed through the room.

"He did it for me."

The voice was set, yet tender and weak. The feline turned around and saw – her mother. Amelia couldn't believe it.

"What? ...But… But why?"

Kathrine Smollet tried to smile.

"We should sit down for this Amelia."

She was reluctant but she wanted to finally have certainty why all that had to happen. And so she sat down and her mother began to tell.

"When I myself was a little girl I lost my parents; Francine and Jerome de la Porte. They died because of an illness, when I was only 8 years old.  
None of my relatives wanted to take me into their homes. Except my uncle Morton Timmson my mother's brother. Back then I was still too small to understand that he only did this because of the money from my heritage by taking me with him."

She paused. Then she went on.

"The de la Portes weren't an unknown family on Felirian because of my father's work as a politician. But my uncle didn't want anyone to recognize my real name so he just called me Leah Timmson from this day on. Because I had no one else besides him, I didn't worry so much about it. But he then had me feel pretty quickly that he really did not want to have me. I had to cook, clean and wash for him and never got a 'thank you'. One evening he had a visitor, a man called Jeremy Collins. He was some sort of hybrid between a human and a rat. I learned all too soon why that fit so well. He had taken a liking to me even I was still a kid. But you know yourself that this is just like we Felirians are – when we are young we already do seem very developed and just a little childlike anymore and when we get older we do keep our young seeming experience for a long time. I think this was the reason for my uncle to not have any twinges, accepting Collins' suggestion to **let** me to him.

Amelia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Then… he had sold you… like a **prostitute**?!"

And Kathrine Smollet nodded.

"Yes. Though I wasn't forced to sleep with him or something like that. But still I was there for his **satisfaction** because everything Collins wanted to have was the feeling of being my possessor, my **lord**… he wanted to **use** me. I had to do everything for him otherwise he was allowed to punish me. When my uncle heard this he hit me then let me starve for a few days. This went on for a few years but to me they seemed like half of a whole life."

Kathrine paused again. She knew that hearing this was really stressfully for Amelia. But after a short time she continued.

"Just after my 13th birthday I was let to a man called William Bennox."

Amelia really didn't like this word and it shocked her how easy her mother was using it.

"This man had been promoted at his job and so his friends gave a party for him. I had to dance there. My uncle had been asked punctual and so he had enough time to ask a good friend of him to teach me how to dance. Traditional choreographies like the _Roynacian_."

The young feline was shocked again.

"You were just 13 and he wanted to let you perform the dance of the 16 blades?!"

"It did not matter to him that I could hurt myself with all the blades. The only thing that was important to him was the money.  
When I danced there it happened and I injured myself. I cut a part of my body with one of the blades."

Amelia brought her hand to her mouth in a shocked way. She really couldn't believe it.

"But luckily your father was there."

After hearing this she looked up.

"What?"

She saw how her mother took her husband's hand who gently rubbed the back of her hand.

"It's true Amelia", Jonathan Smollet said suddenly.

"As a distantly cousin I was invited as well. When they announced the climax of the party I saw your mother for the first time and was really shocked. I couldn't believe that William was accepting such conditions at his own party; an underage girl dancing the Roynacion. I felt so sorry for her but I was unable to do something. So I had just sit down at the stage like the other guests and watched her. But then suddenly…"

Jonathan paused and looked at his wife.

"… our eyes met. They looked so sad and still I was sure that there was more strength in them than I had ever seen in someone's eyes. Her gaze fascinated me that much that I really wanted to talk to her.  
After she got this injury the dance got quit and she disappeared into the backstage area. I was worried and followed her but instead of finding an injured girl I just found the picture of misery. She sat in a corner of the room, crying. I didn't ask her why she was crying but I knew that the injury wasn't the reason for it. So I just asked her what I could do to help her."

"I told your father that he shouldn't care about me because my uncle demanded very much for my freedom. But how should I know that it was a member of the Smollet family, sitting in front of me."

"So I used some of our family money and paid for your mother's freedom. I kept this as a secret and brought your mother into my house – as an orphan. But some time my love for her was so strong that I wasn't able to keep our secret anymore. And so I married your mother."

"And with this your father offered a life to me, not only a future full of prosperity…"

Kathrine Smollet began to smile again.

"Above all he gave me back my dignity and my life. And… he also gave me a life full of love."

Amelia's eyes widened a bit, when she saw how her parents looked into each other's eyes. But then suddenly something came back to her mind.

"But I don't understand. What does all that have to do with me and Lord Crounwel?!"

"Lord Crounwel", her mother then said, "knew about this. I don't know how he did it but he found out when you were only 11."

Kathrine looked at her daughter in a serious way.

"Do you understand this Amelia? He blackmailed us! He threatened us to make all this public, if we wouldn't promise you to him!"

Amelia was horrified.

"And you agreed?! I really can't believe it! How could you?!"

""Please Amelia, my dear", her mother said, "please try to understand. We know that this was a really bad idea but we didn't do this for us but for you and your siblings! We did do this for your future! We wanted to avoid your growing up with a completely degraded name! Our future was unimportant to us but yours…"

Amelia didn't know what to say. Then suddenly her father said something that would change everything.

"Your future was the most important thing for us. Especially yours, Amelia. We always were so sure that you would make your way into the Royal Navy."

Momentarily the eyes of the uniformed captain grew big.

"What? This has to be a joke! Both of you always tried to persuade me that it would be my duty to be a real lady!"

"But Amelia, we just did this because we hoped you would adapt to this!"

Her father paused for a moment.

"But we should have known better. You do have the strong heart of your mother. You feel about your dreams and fight for them. Cost what it may. And after all, you've already started to tinker ships from all sorts of materials when you were just four years old. You had drawn your own star charts and even tried to sew your own uniform."

Amelia could not believe her ears. With wide eyes she starred at her father.

"You...", she said hesitantly, "...you knew this? But how...?"

"I'm sorry dear but he knows from me. You know Amelia, I was so proud of you when I found your self-made uniform by a coincidence. I couldn't hold back and so I told him."

"And please believe me I'm even prouder of you than your mother is. You've always kept your dream so that know there's a captain with her own ship standing in front of me... **sweety**."

This was the moment when Amelia's shell began to fall. Her father hadn't called her so since her 13th birthday. Amelia looked into her father's face and when she nothing but a warm smile, begging for forgiveness, a single tear ran down her cheek. When Kathrine saw this she went to her daughter, pulled her into her arms and then Amelia finally began to cry. Then Jonathan got up as well and stood right next to the women. He laid his hand on Amelia's shoulder and gently stroked it with his thumb.

"Sweety... I know that it'll take much time until you can forgive me that physical and psychological violence that I've caused you. And I also do know that it will be a long way for you trusting me again. But nevertheless I want you to know that I'm happy about my acting back then. It was the only way to guarantee that you would hate me enough to stay away from here. And this was the only way to prove that nothing would happen to neither you nor your mother..."

Suddenly Jonathan Smollet had to swallow real hard and then the young feline could hear a sob.

"I'm so very sorry! If I had known that he's so crazy ant even trying to- ...! Nathan got informed by Lieutenant Mayflower that Crounwel wanted to-...!"

Suddenly he silenced. Amazement and confusion mingled with relief when he looked down at his older daughter. She had jumped up from her seat and had thrown herself into her father's arms. And she was crying. She was crying so bitterly what finally made her mother and even her father cry as well. Kathrine stood up from where she had sat down before to hold Amelia and now embraced her from the back side. Jonathan put his arms around the two women.

They stood there like that for a while, while their tears flow. Tears of past pain, tears of relief and tears of forgiveness.


	23. Chapter 23 - Starting today we are one

**Chapter 23 - Starting today we are one**

Meanwhile Delbert was commuted back and forth for the fourth time between the guest rooms, the small salon and the library but he couldn't find Amelia. He began to worry because the Legacy was set to start in about two hours. But wherever he searched he couldn't find the young captain. Then suddenly he remembered the balcony of the guest-area of the house. He decided to look there before alarming the servants. And… well he did find a captain but… somehow this captain turned out to be a man… and a man who wasn't alone…

"Oh, Captain Smollet, I'm sear- Oh! Aurora?"

Immediately the two cats broke apart hastily. Okay one couldn't say they were in a **precarious** **situation** or something like that but it was obvious that there definitely had to be **something**…

"Oh no, …I'm sorry. I didn't want to interrupt!"

Aurora tugged on her uniform jacket in a nervous seeming way and blushed.

"No, no, it's okay. You aren't interrupting Delbert!"

And Nathan seemed a little embarrassed as well. But it seemed to lie in the genome of the Smollet family, to quickly regain the composure.

"So it is, Doctor Doppler. You aren't interrupting after all. Anyway, I have to go to the port in order to clarify other organizational matters. Finally, I'm already about to go on a trip with the RLS Loyalty for the first time in about a week. Till then I have to make sure that everything is in order."

He turned to Aurora.

"So then Lieutenant. Ahem… We'll meet again. I will be back on time to say goodbye."

Then the feline man hastily grabbed his tricorn and finally left the balcony. Delbert needed some seconds to understand. But then finally he began to walk towards her, grinning. Aurora blushed immediately and hastily turned her head away.

"Well, well… So I didn't interrupt, eh?

"What… uhm… I don't know what you mean…"

"Oh no? But for this your hands were really close a few minutes ago, don't you think so too?"

Aurora didn't know what to say, when someone suddenly came out on the balcony.

"Ah, Amelia", the blonde feline said to change the topic quickly, "There you are! We searched for you everywhere!"

But now it was Aurora who came to the taste of Amelia's sharp wit.

"Oh yeah… and what…really happened? Aurora, obviously something stirring happened to you. And don't you even try to deny it because you are bright red."

While Amelia was still about to start chuckling, Delbert explained.

"And how something has happened. Namely our dear lieutenant has just been flirting quite heavily."

"Wha- No, that-! I really didn't-!"

"What? Really? With whom?", Amelia asked, somehow ignoring the other feline.

Aurora now had to understand that she had lost this and so she backed down.

"Nathan…", she sighed.

At first Amelia really didn't know what to say but then she had to chuckle. And before Aurora was able to react, Delbert suddenly remembered the actually reason coming out here.

"Oh yes, Amelia. How did it go?"

Amelia looked at Delbert and began to smile by seeing his look.

"Everything's fine Delbert. I even think it couldn't be better."

By this Aurora and Delbert just looked at each other questioningly. Then Amelia told them everything what had happened between her and her father.

* * *

Finally it was time for packing. It was just that Delbert, Amelia and Aurora came down to the entrance hall, when Amelia's family was waiting for them there. Roderic was the first.

"Amelia. I'm so happy that you'd come. I think this was the only way to bring our family one step closer to reunion. With this I also want to excuse Miranda's and Darryll's behaviour."

"It's okay, you don't have to."

Relieved and proud about his sister Roderic nodded to her. Suddenly Amelia stepped forward and hugged her big brother.

"Thank you, Roderic", she whispered happily and her eyes began to glim.

Roderic embraced her as well. After breaking apart Roderic stepped back to make space for his pregnant wife. Lee-Ann was just about to do a small curtsey to Amelia when the young feline suddenly embraced her as well. Lee-Ann blushed slightly.

"But… Lady Smollet! What…?"

But Amelia only smiled, still holding her hands in her own.

"If you hadn't been there I wouldn't have started to trust my brother again!"

Amelia smiled and now Lee-Ann smiled too. She stepped back and Roderic laid his arm around her. Amelia looked at her parents.

"Mom, father…"

Her last words were kept in her throat. Instead some tears found their way down her cheek. She looked up and then she saw something she had never seen before. Her parents, Jonathan and Kathrine Smollet, stood there, smiling warmly, and her mother reached out her hands. At that moment the perfect façade of the famous captain finally broke and Amelia began to cry. She fell into her mother's arms who pulled her into a warm embrace. Kathrine cried as well.

Finally everyone had said his goodbye to the three, even Hubert and Molly. Just one person wasn't there – Nathan.

When they sat in the transport to Felirian Spaceport Amelia nudged Aurora slightly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll see him at the spaceport."

Aurora didn't ask of who Amelia was speaking, because she already knew. So she just nodded silently and all of them waved to the Smollet family as the transport started to move.

* * *

After arriving at the spaceport the three made their way to the peers when Amelia asked Aurora.

"Aurora. Do you want to go to Nathan?"

"What? Uh, no! Why?"

"Oh come on, it's all obvious, isn't it?"

"Is it?"

"Sure it is. Why Aurora it isn't a crime."

"It's not?! How would you call it?! He's a captain so he's ranked over my position and on top of that he's younger than me!"

"But Aurora, come on. It's just one year! So what's your problem?"

"My problem is that I'm afraid to lose someone special again!"

With this Aurora turned on her heal angrily and went away. Amelia wanted to hold her back but suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Delbert, what are you doing?"

"Amelia", he said warmly, "let her go. Let her take some minutes to calm down. The crew will just arrive within the next hour. Till then she'll be back."

Amelia wasn't that sure about what to say but when she looked into his eyes her worries vanished and she smiled. So they went up the gangplank to the main deck.

* * *

"Peer 23? Right down there, Miss! Right next to the last transport-peer."

"Thank you sir", the blonde feline thanked the spaceport-worker.

When she finally got to the peer 23 she asked herself why she couldn't find it by herself. After all she had been here before. Aurora stopped and looked up – directly at the RLS Loyalty! Aurora gulped. Suddenly she started to shiver slightly and thought about going back to the Legacy.

"You there?"

Immediately Aurora turned around. The voice saying this came up to her from a small boy. He was a feline and couldn't be older than about eight years.

"Who are you?", the boy asked her. "Are you a captain?"

Aurora blinked confused, before understanding.

"Oh you mean because of my uniform? No, I'm not a captain. I'm a lieutenant."

"Wow", he then said, "my daddy was a lieutenant as well. But unfortunately he's not alive anymore."

"Oh I'm sorry. And what about your mother?"

"She is dead, too."

The blonde feline paused immediately.

"But it isn't that bad for me anymore. I'm not alone even. You know, I have a real good friend and he's always looking after me, when he's here."

"Oh he seems to be very nice."

"Yes he really is. Shell I introduce you to him?", the boy asked then.

"What? Oh, uhm… I don't know…"

Aurora remembered better being at the Legacy now but something, she wasn't sure if it was because of the boy's eyes, told her to go with him. So she smiled.

"Okay", she said, "introduce me to him."

And so the boy grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. But then Aurora realized **where** the boy was taken her.

"Whoa, hey little! Wait! We aren't allowed to be here!"

"Sure I am."

"No", she demanded him in a whispering tone, "I beg you! We can't stay here!"

Aurora wanted to stop him when he said something.

"Oh tosh. I'm allowed to be here every time. After all this ship belongs to my friend."

"What…!?"

Aurora stopped immediately, when it already happened. Right after arriving on the main deck the boy ran away yelling loudly.

"Nathan! Nathan! I'm back and I brought a new friend with me!"

The young feline man was just talking to his 1st Officer and his helmsman on the bridge, before turning around and looking down to the boy.

"Anthony! How often do I have to tell you not to run around here yelling like that! This is not a playground!", Captain Nathan Smollet yelled at the boy.

He said something to the two other men before going down to the main deck.

"Young boy, what exactly didn't you get at my last speech about running around here on my ship?"

"But I did. I was just in a hurry to come back here."

Suddenly the small boy saluted, what looked really cute because of his to long sleeves over his hands, now hanging in his face.

"Cadet Anthony 'O Linnon is right on board, Captain!"

Nathan smiled warmly, shaking his head. Then he knelled down on one leg and pulled the small boy into his arms.

"Nice to see you again, Anthony."

"It's very nice that I can see you a last time before you will be on your voyage. The orphanage didn't want to let me go but I yelled that much since they let me go."

With a warm smile on his lips Nathan stroked the boy's head.

"I'm proud of you. You have to speak your mind sometimes."

He paused.

"But getting back to the point. Did I hear it right? You brought a friend with you?"

"Yes I did", Anthony answered luckily, "There she is!"

With this he pointed at the feline woman. Nathan stopped right in his movement.

"A-…Aurora…?"

"H-Hallo Nathan", she said embarrassed.

"Oh, you know each other?", Anthony asked.

Nathan smiled at him.

"Listen Anthony. It's late and I don't want nun Clarice to be mad with me because you were staying here too long."

Anthony wanted to say something but then Nathan added: "Cadet Anthony. This was an order!"

Anthony agreed and then turned to Aurora.

"Goodbye Lieutenant."

"Bye Anthony", she answered smiling.

Then she watched the small boy leaving the ship.


	24. Chapter 24 - About lucky hearts

_****A/N: Hello you all. It's nice that som many read my story till here.^^ So now this chapter was very difficult for me to translate because of many too long sentences^^ But I hope you'll enjoy_

_So here it is:_

**Chapter 24 – About lucky hearts**

„So?"

Nathan looked at Aurora.

„What do you mean?"

Then he could see how Aurora's gaze changed. She had turned to him and looked at him directly.

"I mean the fact that you were not there, your family has adopted your sister?"

First Nathan seemed a bit confused but then he began to smile. When he was just about to say something, his 1st Officer and the helmsman came to him.

"Captain Smollet, sir. The whole ship is ready. We can start the voyage next week without any problems!"

"Really good Mr. Anderson. I'll expect you Tuesday morning. And Mr. Ressley! Make sure that you go to bed on time the day before. I can't use an inattentive and drowsy helmsman!"

"Aye Captain!", the tall feline man saluted.

And then the both men left Nathan and Aurora.

"Maybe we should go up to my stateroom so we can discuss-."

"We can do this here."

Nathan still smiled, now in a knowing way, and crossed his arms.

"Oh…that's how it is…"

Aurora paused.

"W-What?"

"You aren't here because of Amelia, are you?"

"What?"

Suddenly the blonde feline felt caught. She blushed and stayed silent.

"Listen Aurora", he said to her while turning his back to her and starting to go towards the bridge-stairs. "I did not come on purpose. And I think it was better that way."

With this he reached the stairs and wanted to go up, when a sudden hand grabbed his shoulder to whirl him around.

"Are you serisous?!" , Aurora yelled at him.

Her eyes shining because of her angriness.

"How do you dare to speak like that?! Yes, you're right! I really didn't come here for you! But to hear these words from you now! You had your reasons?! What reasons does someone have to not be at home when his own sister has to go away?!"

The blonde feline was about to explode inwardly. She wanted to breathe in and shout out again but then her mouth was sealed – by a pair of lips. It was a slight kiss that reminded her more of a small schoolboy than a young man. It only took a moment before Nathan broke apart from her. Aurora looked at him in a perplexed way and breathed in and out excitedly.

"What… Nathan… I don't understand…"

But Nathan smiled slightly and gently strokes a strand of hair out of her face. By this gentle touch Aurora closed her eyes.

"Aurora, when I said that I had my reasons for not being there, … that wasn't because of Amelia."

Aurora's eyes became bigger.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have not stayed away because of Amelia. But because of you."

"Because of me?"

Aurora was startled and moved back but Nathan stopped her by holding her wrist.

"Please Aurora, listen to me. Before you go… I want you to know, why I didn't want to see you."

Aurora was now somehow hurt and sad by hearing that. Nevertheless she wanted to know about his reason.

"Listen Aurora. Amelia had told me about your husband. A real good looking man and on top of that a very good member of the R.L.G. I was very impressed. And yet I could not take my eyes off you. My thought were always around you. But by your acting, I realized clearly that you would never go beyond this **flirt**. Still, I couldn't-."

"Stop, wait a moment", she suddenly interrupted him, "What do mean by this? What **couldn't** you?"

"Seeing you again, Aurora! You are a married woman! Even your husband had died, you still carry his name as a token of your love! Because of that I knew that I couldn't go any further!"

Now Nathan kept quite and avoided to look at Aurora. But then she said something.

"Mayflower is the name of **my** family. My husband's name was Mastersson. Just one day after his funeral, I took my maiden name back. Amelia has not told you?"

Nathan shook his head.

"But nevertheless I can't see you anymore. So you better should leave now."

Even though he said this, he made a step towards the blonde feline. Aurora blinked and then a tear glimmered in her eyes.

"And why can't you see me anymore?"

Now Aurora made a step.

"Because… If I stay any longer with you… looking in your beautiful eyes, then… then I risk myself seriously to fall in love with you…"

Another step. They were very close now. The wet shine in her eyes became more.

"And what if that happens?", she asked with a weak voice, almost whispering.

Nathan gulped because he knew, that the words he had to say now, would bring him to a point with no coming back.

"Then I would take you with me to show all my love to you. Because otherwise I could not bear to see you in the arms of another man."

"And what will you do if I won't leave now?", Aurora breathed with a still sad sounding voice.

Then Nathan laid his hand on her cheek and looked her directly into the eyes. His gaze was strong and straight and it seemed as if he could see right through her soul.

"Then I will swear to you here and now my love and promise you that I will never let you go again."

Aurora gulped and then blinked so her tear fell down from her lashes, finding its way down her cheek.

"Then swear", she breathed with a big uncertainty in her voice. But whatever she did try to be faithful with her dead husband, she couldn't ignore the feelings she had right now. Never would she have believed to feel like that again. Feeling the love at first sight a second time.

Nathan felt the same. Never before he had such strong feelings inside his heart. Gently he laid his hand on her waist and pulled her closer. Then his lips slightly brushed hers and Aurora kissed him back. As if all her worries were taken away from her heart, she embraced him as well and now their lips met completely and deeply. Only when Nathan broke the kiss both could breathe again. The tears of the blonde feline were dried a long time ago. Now her eyes were glimmering only full of joy. The same was in Nathan's eyes.

"I love you Aurora. From the first moment I saw you. Amelia warned me not to run into my own misfortune but I couldn't resist. I had to love you. Such a beautiful woman. Your violet eyes, your curly blonde hair, your slender body. The way you're acting, your speaking, your breath-taking smile and your movement. Your graceful posture and your gracile way of dancing… All those things spell bounded me."

Aurora blushed and looked to the side so Nathan couldn't see. But they were so close that it didn't pass him and so he brought a finger to her chin and forced her to look up.

"And especially this. This slight blush on your cheeks.

Aurora had to chuckle before Nathan pulled her into another kiss. This one was carrying a big promise within and so both of them new from that moment on how much they really loved each other. Now Aurora broke the kiss.

"Then… I will be yours… Nathan Smollet", Aurora whispered before kissing him again.

She put her arms around his neck. This kiss wasn't that shy like the ones before. It was deep and sensual and soon demanded all of their air. Both of them felt really hot now and when they broke apart again this time, they had to gasp for air. Aurora's eyes were shining in the sunlight and by looking at that Nathan's heart skipped a beat. Then his feelings overcame him.

"Come with me", he then said and took her with him.

He brought her upstairs and into his stateroom. From her first visit here Aurora new that the RLS Loyalty was a sister-ship of the Legacy so the basic equipment was the same here.

Nathan pulled her to the big desk after shutting the door. He leaned her against the desk and stood in front of her. Then he kissed her deeply again.

It was not that he hadn't had another girl before but it was the first time he had a tongue kiss. But driven by his emotions he used his tongue to stroke over her lips. Aurora responded momentarily by opening her tender but yet unbelievably sensual lips. Their tongues met, exploring each other and began to play around.

"Aurora I love you…", Nathan breathed into her ear after braking the kiss again. "I love you more than everything and there's nothing more I want than to be here with you now. But are you really sure? You have to go back to Amelia."

"I know", she answered with a somehow excited voice and took his tricorn off his head, "but they won't start without me. And don't worry. I will take full responsibility."

Although Nathan's conscience was not trying to calm his soul was still. Because it was incredibly beautiful to know that Aurora would take a bollocking of the disobedience-non-tolerating Captain Amelia to be able to just be with him now. This big inner push overcame him that much, that he couldn't hold back anymore. Impetuously he grabbed her, pulled her close and kissed her and Aurora kissed him back. She pressed herself against him and then suddenly felt something hard against her body.

"Oh", Aurora breathed while breaking the kiss, "I didn't know that you are that excited…"

Nathan blushed hardly.

"Well… it's just because… I… you are so…-!"

Suddenly Aurora took his hand and placed it on her breast. With her own hand on his she smiled at the feline captain.

"Do you feel this?", she whispered.

Nathan paused.

"But Aurora, your heart is racing!"

She could see in his eyes that there was something he wanted to say but he seemed not to dare it.

"Say it."

"What?", Nathan asked confused.

"I know you want to say something… or are you feeling unpleasant with it?"

"Well", he replied and gulped, "…yes, it is. I… I just thought… because you were married once… I thought…"

Now Aurora understood and then chuckled slightly.

"You mean, because I was married once I should be accustomed to that? Well… maybe I'm somehow accustomed to **sex**, but …"

She gently stroked his cheek.

"…you are now not my man. For me you are… someone new and because of this I'm very excited as well… Like when I had my first time."

Immediately Nathan turned bright red. But then Aurora brought his hand along her breasts pausing on her left one.

"I'm just as **excited** as you. Can you feel it…?"

And now Nathan knew what she was talking about because he could feel something hard through the fabric of her navy jacket. Feeling her nipple like this took much of his nervousness but just her words took all of it away.

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"It's okay Nathan… touch me."

And so Nathan stroke his hands over her body and with every sigh and groan of her he became more confident.

It didn't take much time till he began to undress her and Aurora did the same.

Soon they were fully undressed and Aurora looked at his manhood joyfully. When Nathan watched her uncertainly she smiled at him and kissed him gently.

Then she said: "Please Nathan… Come to me…"

And with this they both found each other's body and became one for the first time. Their hearts were lost in deep shiver of pure pleasure.


	25. Chapter 25 - One nasty surprise never co

**Chapter 25 – One nasty surprise never comes alone**

Delbert and Amelia had reached the Legacy and momentarily Amelia noticed something.

"I can't believe this! Such a bloody cluster of unreliable, goddamned, accurs-!"

"Amelia!", Delbert interrupted hastily, "you promised not to curse anymore."

Amelia looked at him in an annoyed way. Then she walked up the gangplank and sighed.

"Yes, I know. But look at this", she said, pointing over the deck after arriving, "You know what I really don't tolerate on my ship!?"

Delbert thought for a moment. Then he tapped his finger on his chin and looked up into the sky.

"Yeah, sure. First there is unpunctuality. Then unreliability, incompetence, fighting, disobedience and… oh yeah overtures."

Because the doctor was equipped with a very good memory he surely would have occurred to many other things but he preferred to keep it with this, afraid he could sound far too reproachful.

Suddenly he saw a light flashing in Amelia's eyes after saying the word **overtures**. Even before he could react in any way, Amelia had already pulled him closer, looking directly into his eyes. Delbert gulped.

"Um, Captain…What exactly are you doing?", the canid stuttered and stepped back, uncertain.

But Amelia just smiled in a very sexy way and brought his face to hers, their noses almost touching. Then she whispered with a sexy tone: "Well my dear Doctor, I think you're right. I don't tolerate any of those things you mentioned."

She smiled. Delbert thought she seemed even more sexy than before.

"Though… I would not be averse to a proximity test…"

The canid gulped again, now somehow harder.

"But C-C-Captain", he said hastily, "after a-all we are already onboard… I-I-I don't think, that-"

"Doctor", the beautiful feline interrupted him, "kiss me."

Immediately Delbert's head turned bright red like a tomato and involuntarily he felt very hot.

"B-But Captain, that-I-I-You-"

"Doctor. This was an order."

By saying this, her word left no doubt.

Does the crew really mean nothing to her? What if they see us, Delbert thought worried.

The feline could see the worry in his eyes like when reading a book and so her sexy smile changed into a loving, warm one. Her hands, that had held his collar before, stroked his cheeks gently.

"No need to worry, Delbert. When the crew arrives, I rely entirely on our senses."

Now he looked questioningly and so Amelia explained.

"Well, either **I** will **hear** them or **you** will **smell** them."

Delbert blushed. Then one could clearly see how his ears dropped down.

"You think it's too big, don't you? My nose…?"

Amelia paused for a moment before she understood what Delbert was talking about. She chuckled slightly.

"Oh Delbert, you are way too cute."

But when she saw that he was still dejected, she suddenly stood on her ten points and gently kissed the tip of his nose. The canid blushed heavily and took a deep breath. He looked around hastily, that none did come up to the deck meanwhile. This oh so sweet way of showing uncertainty was one of her reasons for that she loved this bumbling astrophysicist.

"Delbert", she then asked again.

Questioningly he looked at her.

"What's with my kiss?"

By asking this she tried to look and sound as sad as possible. Her ears put to her head; they now looked like hanging down. Her eyebrows were both raised up and her eyes were widely opened. At this her pupillary were as big as the ones of a small feline girl and her pout made the sight perfect.

Delbert blinked. He really did know a few facets of the beguiling and breathtaking feline captain now, but this sight was somehow new to him.

Without noticing Delbert had to smile. Then he reached out his hand for her cheek and stroke back a strand of her red-brown hair.

"Oh Amelia, if only you knew…", he then sighed slightly.

He didn't speak out the rest because when he looked into her eyes he knew, that she knew, what he would have said. That she could have everything from him. And so he put his hands on her waist to pull her close. Just a few moments later their lips met in a kiss like they never felt before. It was deep and described the strongest longings. Nevertheless it was, apart from all eroticism, filled with love so that they both felt like flying on the highest cloud of the etherium.

When they broke apart, they first felt silent. They were both way too busy to absorb this unequivocal declaration of love. Finally Amelia breathed in.

"That… That was…", she whispered.

"Yes, this was… really…", Delbert replied.

"Oh yeah, that was so touching!"

Immediately the two lovebirds jumped apart and looked right into the third voices direction. When they saw the person, they suddenly froze. In front of them was none other than Lord Michael Crounwel. He had a smug grin on his face when he stepped onto the main deck.

"Crounwel?! How the hell did you-?!"

"Get out of prison?", he interrupted the feline woman, whose gaze had changed within a few milliseconds. It now showed nothing than sheer hatred.

"Well, all you need are very capable lawyers and enough money to reward them for their services."

"Wait a moment!", Delbert then said, "But you had to sit because of twice attempted murder and aggravated assault in prison!"

Crounwel chuckled somehow evil.

"Well, how should I say… Oh yes. I'm afraid this decision has to be revised!"

While Crounwel said this Amelia could hear a clicking and just a few moments later the elegantly dressed man pulled out a laser pistol pointing directly at them. They both stopped immediately. Crounwel on the other hand began to walk towards them slowly. By doing so he held the gun right into Amelia's direction. He reached out for her so he could nearly touch her cheek, still pointing the pistol at her.

"Oh my dear sweet Amelia, if you'd yet decided for me…", he said, grinning when he tried to touch her. But the feline captain recoiled in disgust and hissed barely audible. Because of this Crounwel screwed up his face angrily. But fast he got his evil grin back and continued.

"Well then, Doctor", he started, still looking at Amelia, "actually I'm just here to correct my mistakes..."

Amelia's and Delbert's eyes widened momentarily.

"But now I also have the opportunity for satisfaction!"

It was just that Crounwel had ended this sentence by yelling when he, completely unexpected, slammed Delbert the handle of the gun against the temple. Delbert immediately went to the ground and soon the blood came from a small laceration on his head.

"Delbert!", Amelia screamed horrified.

She wanted to run towards him to help him but suddenly Crounwel pointed the pistol at her again.

"**You** keep staying there, young lady!"

"Crounwel, you are totally insane!", she yelled at him.

"That's up in the eye of the beholder!"

He looked down at Delbert and then up again to Amelia.

"Well, now to you. What do you little bitch really think who you are? To expose me like that and on top of that with such a disgusting creature like that… Well… Finally, one can expect nothing less… from the daughter of a whore!"

Amelia's eyes grew big, before they narrowed into small slits.

"You take that back immediately, you bloody bastard", she hissed with a threatening voice that brooked no doubt.

But Crounwel just laughed and looked at the female feline contemptuously.

"Well, the apple really never falls far from the tree. A canid… Tss, probably there's nothing better to find for the daughter of a whore."

"Enough is enough!", Amelia suddenly yelled.

Crounwel, who though the whole time to be in safety, was now completely surprised, when Amelia jerked out like lightning and struck the weapon aside. By doing so she had that much strength that the pistol was thrown over the deck for a few meters. Crounwel just wanted to curse, when she was only right at his side. In no time her knee jerked up and rammed into his lower abdomen. Crounwel groaned. Nevertheless he pushed her back and while Amelia staggered a bit he raises his hand and slammed his fist into her face. Immediately the feline captain went to the ground. Crounwel was holding his aching stomach. He couldn't deny that her knee had caused him big pain; she definitely knew how to defend. Nevertheless he tried to stand straight up and then walked towards her. Amelia tried to stand up, somehow fluctuating. She noticed an iron taste. She knew where it came from and so she put her hand on the corner of her mouth. She felt a warm liquid on her fingers and when she now looked at them she saw the blood.

"Damned! You bloody bastard!", she hissed and then straightened up.

Crounwel grinned amused.

"Oh, oh, oh Amelia. So the well-bred lady wants to fight like a man?"

But Amelia just smiled evil. Then she turned her head to the side and spit out some blood that had ran into her mouth. She looked back at him and then flashed at the man in front of him with scornful glimmering eyes.

"Don't worry! You won't have to justify yourself to anyone that you were beaten by a **lady** ... because I am not a lady!"

Now everything went unbelievable fast. Amelia jerked forward again, raised her hand and slammed into the direction of his face. But she missed him, because he was able to avoid her slam by turning to the side. He raised his hand too but Amelia could duck right in time. She turned around quickly so she could ram her elbow right into his stomach again. This strike had been sitting but nevertheless it was immediately fatal. Because at that moment when she had turned her back to him he put his right arm around her neck and began to chock her from behind. She grabbed his arm to pull it away but he was far too strong. But after all she was a feline and so she remembered of her claw like nails. With her right hand she grabbed his arm that much, that her nails drilled into through his clothes and into his skin.

"Argh! You damn bitch!", he yelled and let go off her.

Amelia took her chance to turn around fast. She took the momentum out of the turn and pulled the nails of her right hand through his face. It seemed like she would have won when Crounwel had to scream really loud because of the pain she had caused him. But suddenly he began to slam right into her direction and by that he was able to hit her sternum directly. The force of this slam threw her back that heavily, that she slammed back against the main mast. She could hear a loud crack inwardly and then she felt a tearing pain. She grabbed the hurting area and hissed. Then she sunk to the ground. Crounwel laughed scornfully.

"Well my lovely little **prickly character**… even if you aren't a lady anymore, you still are just a woman."

Amelia gasped.

"You… damn…b-bastard! If-argh!-If-I… wouldn't have…been hurt…then-…then you would be dead right now!"

Although he knew that she was right with that, he just laughed louder. He was still holding his aching stomach, but though he went through the deck and finally picked up the laser pistol again. A click could be heard and he turned around to her again. He pointed the weapon at the feline, laying on the ground.

"Well then, **Captain** Amelia Smollet! Actually I would like to shoot you now, but…"

He suddenly pointed the gun at Delbert.

"…I would like it much more to see you suffering."

"No…", Amelia brought forth in disbelief, panting heavily.

"Ha ha ha… **Oh yes**!"

"**No! Delbert!**", she screamed in horror and fully helplessness and then she began to cry.

At the same moment there was a shot.

Amelia's eyes were wide opened and the sheer panic filled her whole face.

"**NOOOOOOOO!**"

Froze she looked at Delbert and Crounwel. All her emotions, her whole soul seemed to be broken at that one second.

…But then… she wasn't really sure, but somehow…it seemed that Crounwel wasn't the one who shot… Yes… indeed! He wasn't the one!

But who…?!

Amelia took all her strength together and raised her head to look up. And there he was. At the beginning of the gangplank was her little brother, pointing a gun into the direction, where Crounwel was standing just a few moments ago… but not anymore.

"Nathan…?"

When Amelia was just about to realize what had just happened, her strength totally left her and she passed out.


	26. Chapter 26 - My past, your past

**Chapter 26 – My past, your past**

The canid opened his eyes and found himself inside his observatory. He looked around and was wandering why he was here. After all he had been at the hospital here on Montressor just yesterday. He really didn't know what had happened but Aurora had told him about it. She and Nathan had been there, when Crounwel threatened them on the Legacy. When they just were at the beginning of the gangplank down at the peer, they could hear loud voices and Aurora realized very quickly that the crew wasn't aboard. So she hurried to get to the inn where the crew stayed while their being here. There she found the crewmembers who told her that Crounwel had been there, introducing himself as Amelia's fiancé, to tell them that the launch of the Legacy would be the next day. Meanwhile Nathan had went to the main deck and had killed Crounwel. But when Aurora told him about all that he was still at the hospital. So why was he here now-?

"Delbert! Delbert!",a voice echoed through the whole manor.

Amelia, it shot through his mind.

He made his way out of his observatory and down the stairs, yelling her name.

"Amelia?!"

He ran through the corridor and all rooms but he couldn't find the feline anywhere. But he could hear her.

"Amelia, where are you?!", he screamed.

Then he heard another scream and stopped immediately when there was a sudden shot. He hurried down the stairs into the drawing room and down there he stopped. What he saw there took his breath away. The blood froze in his veins, by seeing this sight. In the middle of the room was Crounwel and had a wide grin on his lips. At this moment Delbert asked himself how Crounwel was able to be here after Nathan had killed him. Then he saw a feline woman lying on the bottom in front of him. Her chest was covered with blood and her head was turned to him. Her wide opened eyes were staring at him expressionless. Her breathing was dry. She was dead. Delbert was petrified. Nevertheless he could walk towards her. He fell down to his knees and lifted up her upper body to pull her into his arms. Then he began to cry. Bitterly and filled with pain he cried for the woman he loved. The one he needed. The one he wanted to marry. The mother of his future children. The woman he wanted to grow old with. Now she was forever gone.

"Delbert?"

He heard her voice but didn't look up. Was he now losing his mind, hearing the voice of his now dead Amelia?

"Delbert", he heard her again.

Now he looked up. He closed his eyes momentarily because of a dazzling light. He blinked.

"Oh Delbert!"

There. This voice again. But this time she seemed so… happy! He blinked again and now he could hear a second voice.

"Mr. Doppler? Do you hear me?"

Huh? A man's voice, Delbert thought and blinked again, now even more.

Now the light began to vanish and he could see a man. It seemed to be the one who had said something before.

"Ah, very good", he then said, "You are awake. We were afraid that your head got an after-effect from the hit you got. But now I can see that you were just dreaming."

Just now Delbert was about to understand. All this was a dream. Just a dream. But right at the next moment uncertainty got him, because his worries weren't that unwarranted. After all, Amelia was in an artificial coma since they were here in the hospital. Just yesterday he had been in her room only to see that her condition hadn't changed. When he had been there the doctor had told him, that her almost healed ribs had been broken again by hitting the main mast. And on top of that one of her ribs had break through her left lung. But the feline had had damn luck and this injury wasn't that dangerous. Because of this the doctors were sure that the feline captain wouldn't carry away serious damages. By that Delbert was really relieved. With such an injury Amelia would have been forced to quit her job at the Royal Navy.  
Suddenly Delbert remembered the happy sounding voice of his beloved Amelia and he sat up hastily. And before he could ask the doctor he could see her.

"A-… Amelia, you… you are awake!", he said excited.

Indeed. Next to Delbert's bed there was another bed and a sitting accommodation in the room. And right there, on the second bed, sat the woman he did love so much.

"Hello sleepy head", she said smiling lovely.

"Okay then Mr. Doppler, Ms. Smollet. I'll leave you alone then. If you need something just call one of the nurses."

Delbert nodded. Then the doctor left. Amelia stood up and then went to his bed. Meanwhile the blue chemise rocked gently forth and back. Slightly smiling she sat down at his bedside.

"Well, did you miss me Doctor?"

Delbert had to smile. He brought his hand to her cheek and stroke it gently.

"Aye Captain."

Amelia chuckled and laid her hand on the one laying on her cheek. Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Oh Amelia. I'm so happy that you feel better."

"Me too. Dr. Willows told me that I was lying in a coma for nearly a week."

"Speaking of which… How is it, that you're already allowed to stand up? Isn't it to early?"

Amelia smiled and sat up again.

"Right after Nathan had brought us here with the Legacy I had surgery."

"Yes, I know that. Dr. Willows had told me yesterday."

"Did he told you too, that I now have some metal plates inside my chest?"

"What?!", Delbert jerked up when a sudden dizziness got him.

"Calm down Delbert. Everything's fine", she soothed him, "It sounds worse than it actually is."

She took his hand. Then she continued.

"My ribs had been broken in the same place again and that is why Dr. Willows and his colleagues agreed that my ribs could not heal under these circumstances properly. So they put a metal plate on each of the three broken ribs and fixed it there with small screws. So much for everything is back in order."

Delbert looked somehow perplexed.

"And the hole in your lung?"

"It's okay. I got some medicine and not only for the healing but against the pain. As short as it was, the healing is much better than everyone had thought. And Dr. Willows also told me that I could leave the hospital in about two weeks if everything goes as good as now."

She paused for a moment and then added with an ambiguous smile:

"Assuming that I'm coming back to the person below who took such care and **intensive** efforts for me and my wounds."

Delbert blushed hardly and cleared his throat. Amelia grinned; First somehow triumphantly but then lovingly. Finally Amelia leaned forward again and kissed the canid who gently put his arms around her slender body and kissed her back. Suddenly he noticed something.

"Amelia", he said worried, "Are you in pain? You're shivering."

But the feline smiled softly.

"No, I'm… just a little cold. Sarah couldn't bring me the dressing gown because it was still in the wash when she brought the other things."

Delbert couldn't help but laughing softly. Then he pulled back his blanket and pulled Amelia close to now cover them both. Immediately Amelia blushed and her heart beat faster when she felt Delbert laying his arm around her, starting to stroke her stomach. Only a few moments later she could feel him burying his face in her hair. He caused her to shiver in a languorous way, licking slightly over her neck. Then he gently kissed her skin to caress her lovely but yet without any erotic backgrounds. Amelia had to smile. Then she felt a deep grumbling inside of her body. She made a softly meowing sound, mixed up with a loving sigh and then she felt the grumbling coming up her throat until she started to purr.

They had been laying there for some time, being quite to enjoy the sweet silence around them.

But now Delbert broke it.

"Honey… I'm really sorry if this will be somehow unpleasant for you but I'd like to know about you and Crounwel. I mean… You already told me that he was blackmailing your parents in your past when we were on our way to the spaceport. But… how did you met?"

Amelia sighed but as much as she wanted to avoid it she even knew that this topic would be important to talk about some day. So she turned around in his arms to look at him. Of course she was very careful not to inflict pain in her side. Then she looked into his eyes and began to talk.

"When I came back that one day after visiting Landon and his wife Penelope, Molly send me right up to my room so I could change clothes. I was a little bit too late and was now afraid to end up in an argument with my father again. But when I entered the dining room my father greeted me kindly and pleased me to sit down next to my mother. Doing so I sat opposite to him, seeing him for the first time."

"And how was he? Did he seem somehow… you know… crazy?"

"Oh no, not at all. He was the perfect gentleman. He took my chair back for me, talked to me in a very kindly way and flattered me with nice compliments. On top of that he acted really shy sometimes.  
I really couldn't know that this all was just a masquerade. Tss… I was so blinded by him that it even passed me how nervous my parents were back then."

She paused for a moment and looked at him sadly. Immediately Delbert gently stroke her cheek, smiling. She continued.

"But when I learned that I should be his fiancé, I was so franticly, that I left the room angry. Okay… I have to admit that it really didn't have me for so long because all my thoughts were at the academy at all. So I wasn't that worried anymore that I would have to marry this guy. And luckily it never went this far."

"Yes", Delbert agreed, "luckily."

He paused before continuing.

"And your father really did regret all this?"

Amelia could hear the unsureness in his voice. But she didn't resent it. After all she really hadn't thought this as well, if Roderic hadn't caused the talk between her and her father.

She smiled and began to play with his right ear.

"Do you really think I would have hugged him for saying goodbye if he hadn't?"

Now Delbert blushed.

"No, I suppose not."

Amelia found him so cute at that moment that she just had to kiss this man. After all it was only a soft kiss and when she broke the kiss he could see how her features changed. It was hard to interpret but nevertheless it was lovingly.

"And… you?..."

Delbert could tell that this question of her was now about **his** past. He sighed and then smiled. Then he began to tell her.

"Eleonor was a canid like me. Indeed I didn't meet her first but her little sister. It was while a lecture about '_Theories of systemizing within the interstellar imperialism_' I had at the academy."

Amelia couldn't hold back a sly chuckle. It was obviously that this brought Delbert only more to shyness.

"What?", he asked indignantly, but only in a kidding way.

"Oh it's nothing. Sorry. So her sister. Was she a student there?"

Delbert was still a little embarrassed but continued.

"Yes. After all she was a new cadet. After the lecture she did come to me and asked me directly if I was married or at least in a relationship."

"And you, as bumbling as you are, thought she would turn on to you, didn't you?"

Delbert avoided commenting this because he knew that Amelia didn't mean it on purpose.

"Why, why. I was really naive. And this was it what I got back just at the next moment because when I just wanted to tell her that she's much too young for me she chuckled."

Amelia grinned slightly. Delbert continued.

"She told me that it wouldn't be her but her sister."

Now Amelia seemed astonished.

"And you did agree momentarily? That really isn't like you. You little Casanova."

"Oh no, what do you think of me?! No, I rejected. I really felt unpleasant yet she was a really nice girl."

"And how did you meet then?"

"Well about our weeks later there was a banquet for the new cadets from the Coral Galaxy. I was pleased to be the speaker for the opening. Melina, I mean Eleonor's sister, was there, too. After I had my speech she came to me and begged me to go with her to meet her sister. Just like before I wasn't that interested in meeting a girl. Besides I thought her sister wouldn't be my type after all; measured with Melina's appearance."

"But then you met **her**?"

"Until that day I wouldn't have thought that the thing named '_love on the first sight_' really exists."

Amelia suddenly felt her heart turning heavier by hearing this sentence. But she tried to ignore this little pain because after all it was a fact that Eleonor will always be a part of Delbert's life. And so she did hide it and continued listening to him.

"She was so beautiful that I lost my mind in about a few milliseconds."

Amelia smiled.

"How old was she?", she then asked.

"She was just 16 years old. I fell in love with her immediately and… obviously it she felt the same for me."

Delbert paused for a moment and looked into Amelia's eyes. There he suddenly saw something that he had never seen before in the eyes of this beautiful feline. In her eyes signs of doubts were glimmering. He cleared his throat.

"Well. Finally we had married just a half year after this day and right before her 20th birthday she became pregnant. This was also just before the big painting in my library has been made. Everything seemed perfect. But then suddenly Eleonor got sick. The doctor diagnosed an abducted flu that had developed into pneumonia. He could have given her some medicine but most likely this would have killed the baby."

Suddenly Delbert felt silent and swallowed very hard. Then Amelia could see a glimmering in his eyes but right before he could start to cry tears of sadness the feline suddenly brushed her lips with his before snuggling up to him.  
Then a tear left his eye. But this one was filled with happiness and luck. And with this feelings in his heart and the woman he loved more than anyone else in his arms they both fell asleep in the hospital bed.


	27. Chapter 27 - Let's go to the next startu

**Chapter 27 – Let's go to the next startup**

It knocked.

"Come in", the canid said.

The door opened and a woman entered the room.

"Good morning Delbert. I see you're already busy with packing."

"Yes", he answered smiling.

Indeed he was just packing his last things into his bag.

"Good morning Sarah. Yes, I thought I could pack right after breakfast, so we both would have more time to visit Amelia before we have to get to the transport."

"Oh yes, that's a good idea", Sarah said now, smiling. "Say… how long does Amelia have to stay here at the hospital?"

"About two more weeks. But only on condition that she comes back to us so we can take care of her."

"**We**?", Sarah murmured, emphasizing the word on an ambiguous kind.

Immediately Delbert blushed but he tried to ignore it and tried to change the topic.

"Oh…um… Sarah, there on the table are my headache tablets that I'm appalled to take with me."

"Mhm. Where?", Sarah asked, now somehow playfully unknowing.

"Uhm, there… There on the small nightstand."

Sarah shook her head, smiling. Then she turned and went to the nightstand next to Delbert's hospital bed. But with a casual look at the bed she suddenly noticed something, small, long and thin… - a red-brown coloured hair. Momentarily she turned bright red and then she started to grin brightly.

"Well… How did you sleep last night?"

Delbert spun around. His head was as bright red as an overripe tomato could never be.

"W-W-What? What do y-you m-m-mean?", he asked stammering.

Even it was a normal question, Sarah had emphasised it in a way that Delbert couldn't understand it in the wrong way.

"That-I… h-how do you say t-that?"

His head was about to explode when he could see how Sarah hold a single hair between her forefinger and her thumb, showing a questioning gaze.

"Well, she was cold! A-A-And she hadn't g-got a dressing gown… therefore s-she- … It didn't happened what you are thinking that had happened!"

Delbert talked around his neck and Sarah couldn't control herself anymore so she began to laugh. She laughed loudly and was very amused of his confused face. But for sure she believed his words. So she tried to calm him down finally and promised him not to say something to Amelia about this talk.

* * *

"Good morning Ms. Smollet. How are you feeling today?", the nurse asked while walking through the room to pull back the curtains.

The feline blinked in a sleepy way. She slowly sat up and suddenly a pain attack rushed through her chest. She hissed painfully and grabbed her aching chest.

"Oh no, Ms. Smollet!", the worried nurse screamed, "your pains have been getting stronger, haven't they?"

But Amelia waved it away and forced herself to smile.

"No, no. It's okay. I just have to take my usual morning medicine then I'll feel better momentarily."

The nurse understood this as a request to get her patient the medicine. While she was away, Amelia got up slowly and slipped into her carpet slippers. Then she went into the small bathroom of her room and looked into the mirror. Although this was a hospital where not many people came to see her, she thought highly of her looking. After all she was a well-known captain of the navy. With this in mind she freshen up her make-up and did almost finish, when someone knocked at her door. She thought about the nurse and so she answered from the bath without looking.

"Come in", she said and then could hear the door opening and closing.

She straightened her chemise and stroke her red-brown hair back behind her ears like she always did. Then she exited the small room and right at the next moment she made a small jump. Frightened she looked into **two** instead of **one** face.

"Delbert, Sarah!"

It was clear to see, that she hadn't expected them both. Embarrassed she tugged on her chemise although it was more than just unnecessary because it was completely well sitting.

"I hadn't expected you two here."

"Well that's obvious. You seem totally frightened. Did we disturb you by anything?", Sarah asked worried.

"No, not at all. I just don't wanted you two to- ARGH!"

Suddenly Amelia grabbed her chest and collapsed.

"Amelia!", Delbert screamed horrified.

He rushed to her side to hold her. Then he helped her getting back into her bed.

"Amelia", he then said in a reproachful tone, "why aren't you staying in bed still having such big pain?"

"I'm sorry. I know you're right. But I just wanted to-"

"Look perfect?", Sarah interrupted her.

This comment was shot out of her completely involuntarily. Because she felt very embarrassed about this when she now looked into Amelia's reddened face, she slapped her hand over her mouth, blushed hardly and then left the room hastily after mumbling something like *_Pardon_* and *_I have to go to get Delbert's bag_*.

For a moment Delbert and Amelia looked after her. Then they looked at each other, noticing the blush in each other's face. For a moment they both felt silent. But it was a pleasant silence that didn't hold for too long.

"Ahem… say. Is it true?"

Amelia was somehow confused.

"What do you mean?"

Cute as ever Delbert began to hum and haw.

"W-Well, …because you are…and…perfect…and…"

The canid wasn't able to bring out the last words. Just then Amelia began to understand. She chuckled embarrassed and then smiled slightly.

"Yes. I'm afraid Sarah was right. After all I wanted you to keep me in mind as an attractive woman. I mean… before you leave."

Now Amelia's voice sounded somehow bitter. And then Delbert understood. Smiling warmly he reached for her face and gently stroke her cheek.

"Oh honey. I know how you do hate hospitals. But don't worry. I'll come here every single day."

Amelia's bitter smile changed. She now looked more lovingly and her eyes were glimmering.

"Promise me."

Delbert smiled. Then he leaned closer to her and brought his lips to hers. It was a gentle touch but nevertheless it brought all his promising feelings directly into her heart.

* * *

"Good morning Miss. Could you please help me? I'm looking for Amelia Smollet."

"Oh sure sir. She's in room 43 on station-"

"Roderic Smollet?"

The tall feline man turned around and saw the canid.

"Ah, Doctor Doppler. Nice to see you again. How are you?"

"Very well. And you?"

"The same goes for me."

"Well that's good to hear."

"And how's Amelia doing?"

"Oh, she does feel much better now. After all she's allowed to leave in about two weeks. It's just that she does hate hospitals. She can't wait to get out of here."

Roderic grinned.

"Just like back at her childhood", he said.

Delbert wanted to ask for the meaning of this words, when another person came to them.

"Hello darling. There you are. Oh, hello Doctor Doppler", the female canid greeted him.

Delbert smiled friendly and reached his hand to greet Lee-Ann who smiled as well.

"It's great that you two are here. Amelia will be happy to see you. It's a good alternation to the dreary everyday life in here."

Roderic and Lee-Ann smiled and together with Delbert they went to Amelia's room.

* * *

"Well Ms. Smollet. Your results look great. I think we can maybe dismiss you even before the scheduled date."

Amelia smiled happily. Then it knocked at her door.

"Come in", Amelia said.

The door opened and Delbert peeked inside, smiling when he saw the feline sitting there in her bed. She looked healthy and she beamed like before.

"Ah, Doctor Doppler. It's good that you're here. Your visits are causing this woman here to convalesce more and more."

Immediately Delbert and Amelia blushed. Dr. Willows chuckled slightly and then left the room. Delbert went to Amelia and kissed the young feline.

"Hello honey. How are you feeling today? Did Dr. Willows want something important?"

The canid sat down on her bedside.

"No, no. Everything's fine. But you are late."

"But only for three minutes", Delbert replied confused.

But only at the next moment he had to grin when he could see that Amelia was getting more and more back to normal again.

"Listen honey. There are some visitors for you."

Amelia looked up but before she was able to ask, the door opened again and coming in then – her brother and his wife.

"Roderic! Lee-Ann!", she said smiling.

The visitors came into the room and sat down next to her bed. The atmosphere was filled with hilarious conversations.

Finally the time for visitors was over. Roderic and Lee-Ann said their goodbye to Delbert and Amelia and then left.

"So you can come home earlier than Dr. Willows had said before?"

The feline nodded happily.

"Yes. It seems like you are allowed to take me home with you within the next few days."

* * *

And indeed. Only two days later Dr. Willows gave his okay for the early release and another day later Delbert helped Amelia packing her things.

While leaving the hospital Delbert could hear a sigh from Amelia.

"Oh man, believe me. I'll not enter this place again so soon."

"Are you sure?", Delbert chuckled and had to think about her job at the Royal Navy.

"Oh yes, you can bet on it!"

Delbert had to laugh. He put Amelia's luggage into the carriage while Amelia was saying hello to Delilah. Then they entered the small vehicle and Delilah started to move into their home's direction.

After arriving there Delbert first brought his beloved Amelia into her room. He helped her unpacking her things and then went back downstairs to stoke the fire in the chimney.

While this Sarah came back home, too. She was packed with things she had bought so Delbert helped her to carry them into the kitchen.

"Wow, Sarah! Why did you buy that much?"

"Jim called me yesterday. Starting next week he will have semester break and because I don't have the time to buy all this within the next three days I did it today."

Worried, as her position as the '_temporary hostess'_ told her to be, she changed the topic momentarily.

"How's Amelia doing? Is she already her or do you still have to get her from the hospital?"

"No, she's here. She's upstairs to get changed."

"Well then I can start making dinner, can't I? Maybe you could-"

- DING DONG -

Sarah and Delbert paused.

"Oh", Sarah said bewildered, "who could it be?"

"Just take care about the food. I'll go."

Sarah nodded and then the canid headed out of the kitchen, through the drawing room and the hallway to the main door.

He opened it and then stood face to face with a courier.

"Doctor Delbert Doppler?"

"Yes? That's me."

"Then this is for you, sir" the young man said, handing a package to him.

Delbert signed the couriers form and then closed the door. Inside the drawing room he put the package on the table, opened it and first read the letter that was laying on top of something that looked like a silk garment.

_Dear Doctor Doppler,_

_My son told me, that Amelia had been released earlier than it was planned. Because she told me by herself that she does have only a few dresses, I ordered my personal dressmaker to make some dresses for her. I send them to you, because I'm sure she is with you._

_In recognition_

_Katherine Smollet_

Delbert smiled but blushed immediately when he read the small notice at the end of the paper.

_Oh yes, before I do forget to mention it… I've always dreamed about a man like you for my beloved daughter…_


	28. Chapter 28 - Anyone can access next

**Chapter 28 – Anyone can access next**

Yesterday had been an exhausting day. Delbert and Amelia had been on Cresentia to visit the main office of the Royal Navy. There Amelia had to answer thousands of questions to explain these new injuries of her and things like that. Amelia didn't take the obviously mistrust of the employees as a bad thing but she had to admit that she felt very unpleasant when the interrogating officer eyed her critically after she had told him about Crounwel.

"You know that Lord Michael Crounwel is a relative to Lady Grandstone, the 3rd chairwoman of the High Council of the Royal Federation of Duty?"

Amelia sighed in an annoyed way.

"Yes I know this."

All this was so bloody annoying. But what should she do? In cases of such long outages as a Navy Captain she was bound on the truth without omitting any details. By this it didn't pass her, that the officer did really like it to ask Amelia about all her family conditions. But worst of all was, that Delbert wasn't allowed to stay with her all this time. Interrogations like that weren't allowed to be done while _someone_ was around. All this had taken about three whole hours! Accordingly to this Amelia was very exhausted after all this when she finally could leave the building with her beloved Delbert.

But they weren't ready by that. Because Sarah wasn't able to buy food within the last days; she had to see the architect for the rebuilding of the BenBow Inn again; Delbert and Amelia had to do the weekly shopping. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem, but unfortunately it was still a fact, that the canid was still such a hobbledehoy. After all this fact caused him to nearly drop three of their shopping bags before stumbling over a shopping basket. Amelia had found this that cute, that she couldn't hold back a chuckle while helping him up. One could say that the whole day had been completely exhausting and so they both fell into their beds right after coming home.

At the next morning Amelia was the first waking up. It was way too early; her alarm clock told her that it was only 4.30am. She sighed. After all she had been here at Delbert's house for so long now but every now and then her captains-habits do come out and with this now she woke up early some days – just like today.  
She looked at the book laying on her nightstand. But then she thought that there was something much more interesting than reading…  
And so she stood up and put her dressing gown on. Then she went to the door and opened it silently. She peeked outside through the half opened door. The light of the wall lighting was dimmed and so the hallway laid there in silence. Attentively her ears perked up. Nothing. Everything was quiet. So she decided to put her plan into action. She slipped out of her room while still looking around if she had wakened someone up. Silently she sneaked through the corridor until she reached the stone spiral staircase. She looked around again. Still nothing. Then she took the staircase way up.

When she entered the big library her first sight fell on the big painting on the wall. Detected by a slight but very positive awe Amelia looked into the painted face and nodded, smiling. Just then she walked on. Determined she walked towards a special corner of the room. On the right side of the chimney. Standing there was a piano. She stepped towards the big instrument and involuntarily she had to sigh while stroking along at the dark lacquered wood. She walked around the piano and then sat down on the small chair in front of it. She opened the cover and then looked down at the keys. They looked nearly untouched. And after all she knew about they were because Delbert wasn't able to play. The piano had been a present – for his gone wife Eleonor. For her 20th birthday. But fate had taken her away from this world before she had the opportunity to play.

Amelia took a deep breath. Then she looked over to the painting and smiled again.

"Which song would have been the first, you would have given to this house?"

Then the feline laid her hands on the keys. She didn't even know if the piano was tuned but nevertheless she pushed down one of the keys with her left forefinger, her heart pounding.

On single notes an enchanting melody followed and soon the entire library was filled with a magical sound. Oh how she had missed this sound. Before her parents had bought the cimbalon in the past, she had always played the piano. She really loved it and wanted to keep it but it had always been a family tradition to play the cimbalon. She always tried to ruffle but what should she do?

But now she was here, sitting and playing her beloved instrument although she hadn't played it for so long. The last time she did, she was at the salon of the admiralty. She had come there very often to calm down while playing on the grand piano there. And like back then her fingers now glided over the keys as if they hadn't done nothing like this before.

* * *

She didn't know for how long she had played like this now, when she suddenly felt two hands on her shoulders. Horrified she spun around.

"Delbert?!", she screamed surprised and jumped up.

She was afraid Delbert could be angry with her that she had come up here and played without asking him. But she could see that he was smiling. But nevertheless she tried to excuse.

"Please forgive me, I didn't want to wake you up. I also wasn't allowed to come up here... and the piano...I -!"

Although she was coming up with her excuses more and more she suddenly stopped. A pair of lips had sealed her own. Because she felt very surprised by this she had stepped back a little. But while doing so she suddenly bumped into the piano behind her, which had the result that Amelia tipped back slightly and now had to bear on the piano. But it didn't seem that Delbert wanted to let her go and so he followed the moves of the backwards bent feline so that he was leaning more over her now.

When he broke the kiss she blinked surprised and confused.

"But Delbert what's wrong with you?"

But the canid only smiled.

"I'm sorry that I frightened you. But when I heard playing I couldn't stop myself."

"You heard me?!"

"How shouldn't I while being in the same room after all?", Delbert grinned.

Amelia was confused.

"You were here the whole time?!", she screamed horrified.

"Well, you know... sometimes I can't sleep and then I come up here to work a little."

The feline was speechless. But the canid reassured her that everything was totally fine and on top of this he was able to persuade her to play again.

They would have nearly lost the time by this if Sarah wouldn't have come up her to call them down for breakfast.

* * *

"And what do you two want to do today?", Delbert asked Sarah and Jim.

"Mom and I will take the transport to Cresentia", the teen answered while reaching for the jam, "I'm allowed to go on my first voyage in about a month and for this I need a special uniform. So we do have to go to a cutter."

"May I ask on what ship you'll be for this voyage Mr. Hawkins?", Amelia asked interested.

"Well Captain, now we're coming to the interesting part of it because I'll be on board of the _RLS Loyalty_."

Indeed Amelia was surprised by this.

"With Nathan?"

"Yes Ma'am. Captain Nathan Smollet. In his capacity the brother of the best captain of the entire galaxy."

Delbert had to grin, seeing Amelia blushing. Although this happened in a shade of red that neither Sarah nor Jim could see; the canid could see it and he really found it cute.

"And what are we going to do today Delbert?", Amelia tried to change the topic quickly.

"Well I had thought about a visiting of the Crains Canyon here on Montressor. After this stressful day we had yesterday."

Amelia looked at him questioning.

"And what should we do there?"

"Well...", Delbert blushed a little. "I thought we could just enjoy the sight... and... and maybe doing... a picnic..."

Sarah chuckled and Jim rolled his eyes like he had done before so often since the feline captain stayed here in this house.

And so everyone went his own ways for this day.

* * *

It was just that Delbert was packing the picnic-basket, when he suddenly remembered Amelia's medicine Dr. Willows gave her while her last check at the hospital.

"Oh honey! Your pills. I'll pack them in the basket, okay?"

From upstairs he heard the affirmative answer. A few moments later they were on their way. They took the carriage to get to the Crains Canyon and stopped in front of a hill. From there on they walked up. After they arrived on top of the hill Delbert put the basket down and looked down into the canyon.

"Wow", the canid sighed relieved, "every time being here is so wonderful. Since I was little boy I often made my way up here and it always seemed as the air up here would be different."

Amelia had to smile.

"Oh Delbert, love. Sometimes you're just a big romantic. Now come here and sit down. Let's eat."

The canid smiled happily and so they began to eat.

* * *

Back home again Delbert was obviously confused. And this wasn't caused by something of the house that Jim had done. He often did things like not tidying up after Sarah had just cleaned up everything. No. There was nothing like that this time. Was it because of him? No... at least he was sure of that. Rather it was caused by this feline woman that was just making him crazy. When they had been on their way home she had already started to act this weird and **clinging**. Not that Delbert didn't love to cuddle with his beloved feline but **THIS**?!

After entering the house Amelia had been no longer recognizable. Like as she would be drugged, she was sneaking, meowing and purring, through the area before sauntering up the stai-. Wait a moment! Drugs?! Suddenly the canid remembered something. He ran to the picnic-basket grabbed the pillbox out and turned white as a sheet. On the package was not _aspirin_ but **catnip**! _(Dr. Willows gave her for sleeping, because it was causing her to tire herself out so she could sleep better.)_

"Oh my god! I took the wrong pillbox! Amelia!", he screamed while exiting the kitchen, "Amelia, you took the wrong medicine because- WHA-?! Amelia, what...?"

Delbert couldn't believe his eyes. Right before him, standing there on the last stair and leaned against the wall, was the feline. Though she wasn't wearing the dress she wore a minute ago. Right now she was wearing a hot baby doll nightie. It was made of black lace and satin and had matching panties, she was also wearing. Delbert's breath stopped. Not that he wasn't otherwise stunning, but **that**!

His gaze, that was wandering over her body in amazement, didn't pass the feline and so she smiled seductively.

"Do you like what you see, Doctor?"

The eroticism in voice made Delbert's knees buckling. With smooth movements she repelled from the wall and went towards him. She reached out for his face and laid her forefinger on his chin in playful way.

"I asked if you do like what you see?"

Delbert swallowed hardly. But he nodded. Amelia's grin grew bigger and so she made a very sexy yet graceful spin and gestured him to follow her. And the canid followed. She guided him upstairs and into her room. There she turned him around and pushed him onto the bed. Delbert let her. He really didn't know how catnip could make her acting like this but after all he couldn't deny that he really began to like it.

"Oh Amelia. I didn't know, that you are-."

"Shush..."

That was everything she replied before leaning forward to kiss him. Almost automatically Delbert brought his hands to her waist. From there his hands slipped to every possible location he could reach. Amelia, who was actually put in ecstasy by the catnip, gasped and groaned into their kisses until she suddenly barred her teeth because of Delbert's caresses.

"Fuck me, Delbert!", she hissed.

Delbert's eyes widened momentarily. Normally he wouldn't have expected her saying things like this but it was all caused by this catnip... and so he didn't stutter or blush... but only listened to his feelings he had for this woman... this feline...  
He grabbed her and turned her around. Amelia laughed joyfully when he pressed her wrists against the pillows, starting to bite her collarbone. Again and again he bit into her skin only to lick over them then passionately. When he touched her between her legs he could feel her wetness soaking through the satin panties.

Now there weren't any more words needed. He took the panties off of her and began to lick her secret parts. Amelia believed to burst with excitement. Especially when she thought about what would happen next...

* * *

_**Supplement**_

"And you really are sure?"

"I'm not sure at all."

Amelia sighed. Aurora patted her shoulder.

"Maybe you should do a test."

Amelia shrugged.

"I don't need to. I already know."

"But I thought you hadn't done a test yet?", Aurora replied confused.

"I haven't. But I don't need a test to know what I already feel. My body's changing."

"And... If it's so?", the blonde feline asked her.

Amelia stopped... then she said: "Then I guess I have something to proclaim at the next breakfast."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god I did it! You know this chapter was somehow weird...**

**But hey, I'm weird too, so whatever... **

**Hope you liked it. Please review^^**


	29. Chapter 29 - What does that mean for our

**Chapter 29 – What does that mean for our future?**

Meanwhile some weeks had passed and after a few more checks at the hospital Dr. Willows had found out that Amelia longue had healed much faster than he had thought. And that meant that Amelia would be allowed to work again and also go back to her own home in about two weeks. Sure everyone was happy about this. But two of them all really didn't like the thought of this. Yes, sure it was nice that Amelia had become healthy that quickly but neither Delbert nor Amelia wanted her to leave the manor. But none of them both was able to say what he was feeling. None of them both was able to say that Amelia should stay.

* * *

Now finally the day had come where Amelia had to go home. Today was the day where she would leave Delbert's manor forever.

At breakfast Amelia and Delbert were already very quiet.

Now Amelia was upstairs walking around the room to pack her things into her big wardrobe trunk. With every dress she put in she sighed. She would miss this house. And especially the residents. With a heavy heart she put the trunk off the bed and down on the ground. There were rolls on it so she was able to move it on her own. Arriving downstairs she noticed something.

"Where is Delbert?", she asked Sarah.

"Oh, he is already outside. He's helping Jim with Delilah and the carriage."

"Thanks Sarah."

Amelia smiled but Sarah could see that it all was just a façade. She knew that the upcoming time would be very difficult for the couple. She knew for herself how it was to be married to a galaxian. Okay, Delbert would be with her for the most of her voyages – after all he was her main navigator now. But right when she has to go on a former voyage on behalf of the queen, she would have to travel with a crew provided by the Navy and that means – without him. Sarah felt sorry them when she now led Amelia outside the house where Jim and Delbert were already waiting with Delilah. Jim came to her to take her wardrobe trunk. Then he brought it to the carriage to put it in. Amelia stopped next to Delbert. The time to say goodbye had been come because Delbert couldn't bring her home. About a month ago he had promised Sarah he would go to check on the BenBow with the architect. It was a very important meeting so he couldn't cancel it and Jim had to drive her home.

"Well…", Amelia began.

"Well…", Delbert said.

A short silence.

"Listen Delbert, I…-"

"Amelia it will be alright. Really, we can-"

"I don't want to leave!"

Delbert was surprised by her reaction and felt silent first. But then a smile came up to his lips and he took her hand.

"Then… just stay here with me."

Amelia blinked, confused.

"What…? How… do you mean…?"

But Amelia swallowed the last words, when Delbert suddenly knelt down before her. Sarah took a deep breath, too. Jim was grinning brightly.

"Ahem… Amelia Annabeth Victoria Smollet…"

It was obvious that it wasn't that easy for him. To Amelia it was unbelievably wonderful to hear her own name from the lips of the man she loved. A tear rolled down her cheek. Delbert gulped.

"Will you…marry me?"

Amelia's breath caught.

"Oh Delbert, I… that's… That is… Oh my god I love you, you crazy canid!", she said happily and hugged him tightly.

Delbert hugged her back.

"Does… does that mean you say 'yes'?"

Amelia smiled. Now it was her time to tell him finally…

"How could I say 'no' to the father of my children?"

Now it was Delbert who paused, blinking confused.

"Wha-… Does that mean you-?"

The feline nodded happily.

"Yes Delbert. I'm pregnant!"

This was the moment where Delbert's eyes began to shine. Full of joy they hugged and kissed each other, while Sarah helped Jim quietly to get Amelia's trunk out of the carriage again…

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head."

The feline turned around murmuring when someone opened the curtains and pure warm sunlight entered the room right to her face. She pulled her blanket over her head.

"Oh come on darling. It's time to get up."

"Why do I have to get up that early in the morning?", the feline asked annoyed.

"Oh why, I don't know. I mean, you're right. This is just your birthday, nothing more."

The 'blanket-hill' didn't move.

"Okay. So I'll go down then to say goodbye to all your guests and that they should take their presents for you back."

Within a millisecond the feline throw her blanket back and sat up immediately.

"What? But Mom! These are my presents!", she said indignantly.

Now the tall feline woman had to smile.

"I know, darling. It was just a joke. But now come on. Get up and get dressed now, so that I can brush your hair."

"Okay", said the younger feline now and stood up.

After the girl had slipped into one of her finest dresses, she sat down on a chair in front of her mother who was sitting behind her, holding a hairbrush. She started to brush the red-brown colored hair of her daughter and began to sing a song.

_My lovely little maiden fine  
could you be forever mine.  
Even if you want to marry  
having then a boy to carry  
Remember me, this song as well  
Remember what I had to tell  
When you're a grown up woman far  
Don't forget you're still my little star._

Amelia opened her eyes when she heard a lovely singing voice. She sat up and looked directly into her mother's eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head. Slept well?"

"Mom", Amelia replied smiling. "Yes, very well."

Kathrine Smollet watched her daughter.

"Why are you smiling that brightly?", she then asked.

"You know… I dreamed about my eighth birthday. When you sang that song after waking me up. You were brushing my hair for my big party."

Kathrine smiled. Then she held up a wooden hairbrush, still smiling. Amelia looked at her unbelieving but then she smiled as well.

"Oh Mom, you remembered it too?"

Kathrine nodded.

"But why now?", Amelia asked her.

Then Kathrin sat down on her daughter's bedside and began to brush her hair.

"You know… Today's the same somehow."

"What?"

"Today's your big party. Today is your big day."

Amelia's heart started pounding.

"Yes. You're right."

They both smiled.

* * *

"Oh man, you can't be serious! Where are the rings?"

Delbert looked around the room. His eyes bright red from searching the whole morning. He and Nathan had been on their knees for nearly two hours, searching those small golden evidences for their love.

They were at Smollet's manor because it was a tradition of Amelia's family that the fiancé had to stay at this house before the wedding. With this he should take all the blesses of the brides antecedents so they could live a holy life in peace and harmony.

But at the moment he felt no harmony but total stress because he lost the rings. Nathan was helping him to find them because he wanted to find them too so that his sister would have a great wedding. But they couldn't find them.

"Come on Delbert!", Nathan said, sounding a little despaired. "Where did you last see them?"

"Oh believe me Nathan, I really don't know. I mean I know they had been here in my pocket and-"

- knock knock –

Nathan sighed and went to the door. He opened it and saw Jim.

"Oh Mr. Hawkins. What are you doing here? Aren't we supposed to meet at the cathedral?"

"Yes I know", Jim gasped, breathing hardly for air.

"Good god Jim, what's the matter? Why are you so out of breath?"

"Because of these!", he replied, holding out a small box.

"The rings!", Delbert and Nathan said with one voice.

"Jim, where did you find them? We searched for them for so long!"

"That's just like you", Jim grinned, "I found them in your coat pocket lying on the carriage seat. First I thought about keeping them to annoy you a little bit but then I thought about the captain and that she wouldn't stand it if you would go crazy because of too much stammering."

Jim's grin widened and even Nathan had to grin a little. Only Delbert wasn't in the mood for this. He was about to die because of nervousness. Jim and Nathan saw that and Jim patted his back.

"Now come on Doc. Everything's fine. It's a wonderful day, you've got the rings and in about an hour you're going to marry the prettiest woman in the world." Jim smiled. "For you I mean. I'm only speaking for you."

At this Delbert now had to smile as well and so they finally made their way to the Felirian Cathedral.

* * *

"Lady Amelia Annabeth Victoria Smollet. If you want to take Doctor Delbert Doppler for your lawful wedded husband, loving and honoring him in good times and in bad until death do parts you, then just answer with 'yes I will'."

The feline smiled.

"Yes, I will."

The parson turned to Delbert and asked him the same question. Delbert looked at that beautiful woman standing before him. She was wearing a long wide white-colored dress that was strapless and off-the-shoulders. The upper hem there was wide and slightly blue-colored. It had middle long sleeves and a big slightly blue-colored satin sash sitting on her waist. The lower part of the dress was gathered in all imaginable variations and was thus in innumerable folds lying smoothly over the crinoline that Amelia was wearing underneath. To that she was wearing blue shoes, short gloves, a blue satin collar and a small tiara with a long veil on her head.

At this sight Delbert thought for a short moment. He remembered the day, when they first met, how he comforted her after Arrow's death, their first kiss, their 'first time' together…

All this made him feel so much love for this feline he could never put into words.

And so he just smiled, taking her hands in his wile answering: "Yes, I will."

"Power of the authority vested in me I now pronounce you to husband and wife. You may kiss the bride now."

And with this Delbert and Amelia leaned in a little closer and kissed each other. The golden rings blinked on their ring fingers and everyone inside the cathedral began to cheer.

* * *

**A/N: Why it's ready! Thank you for reading till here. You know till yesterday I though about breaking up after Delbert's proposal and just write what would happen till the 'movie-end' but for some reasons I couldn't. And so this will go to the real 'movie-end'^^**

**Hope you all like this idea**


	30. Chapter 30 - When no one knows

**Chapter 30 – When no one knows**

He didn't know what time it was but his instinct told him that it wasn't that early anymore. One could say, he was able to sniff out the sunrays. But also there was something else he could feel when he now moaned softly, beginning to blink with one eye. There was a single nail stroking up his neck and then playing with his hair. He closed his just opened eyes again and then murmured.

"If I were you, I wouldn't keep going on with this."

He couldn't see her yet he heard her, chuckling.

"Really? And why not?"

The playful tone in her voice didn't pass the canid and so he put some growling into his next words.

"You better stop provoking me… or you'll regret it…"

"Oh yeah, sure I will", the feline behind him said smiling. "I should better cry for help."

While saying this, still with a bright grin on her tender lips, she made it sound more than just ironically. But then he said something that turned her chuckling into confusion causing silence.

"Why why,… I guess… it's too late now!"

For the fraction of a second she thought about what he had said and right at the next moment she understood. Wildfire she spun rolled over to the other side of the bed to get up as fast as she could, when he had already turned around to get her. She screamed with a laughing voice and ran giggling through the, meanwhile common bed room. He got up quickly and followed her still growling playfully. She laughs again and after running and jumping around and over the bed she ran out of the room and down the corridor. When he came out there as well he looked around but couldn't see her first. Then his eyes reached the stone spiral staircase where he could see a shadow vanishing. He followed her only to shoo her through the whole library before she ran back down, with him still following her. They went down into the drawing room and on their way there they giggled and laughed all the time. Sometimes the feline screamed somehow exaggerated when was nearly reaching her. But every time she made a little jump to get another small advantage. But suddenly he also jumped a little and right at the next moment she screamed again before getting to the ground with him on top. Laying down there in front of one sofa she giggled and chuckled because of him tickling her badly.

"Ah! Oh no! No Delbert, Stop! I can't…!"

She wasn't really able to speak in full sentences by his tickling.

"What are you saying? I can't hear you, **Mrs. Doppler**!"

"I…said- AH! No, it's … enough…!"

She couldn't say more and right at that moment she wasn't sure which was worse: laying on the ground wearing nothing more than a skinny negligée or the fact that Delbert was sitting on her, still tickling her…

But before she could think about it even more, they suddenly heard a loud cough and stopped abruptly. The spun around and could see Jim and Sarah Hawkins, standing inside the doorframe of the drawing room entrance.

Immediately they both turned bright red while Jim had to grin. Sarah on the other hand wasn't really sure how she should act now – joining the red faces or her now almost laughing son who was now taking the shopping bags into the kitchen.

But then Sarah decided to just smile, head shaking, and then to remember the fresh married couple of something.

"Why… I do believe you two are having fun right now but don't forget about the party today. After all it is for you and we're expecting about 70 guests."

Now Delbert stood up and helped his wife to stand, too. They both straightened their night garments and then Delbert turned to Sarah again.

"Oh yes. Say Sarah… when should it start?"

"Oh dear, are you serious? This is your party and you invited all the people", Sarah said in a tone as if Delbert was more her son than her **accommodation provider**.

But at the next moment she sighed smiling and then answered: "You have to be ready in about two hours. So you both have enough time to wash and get dressed."

"Thank you Sarah", Amelia now said.

And with this the canid and the feline went back upstairs again to prepare for the big party. It was a second wedding celebration. They already had on back on Felirian right after the wedding ceremony but this was only with their both families and closest friends like Sarah, Jim and Aurora were. But this one here on Montressor now should be a party for their friends and colleagues all over here who were most members of the Navy or the Academy. Some persons from the first party had announced themselves again, like Nathan and Aurora for example. At first Amelia and Delbert weren't that thrilled of the thought of a second party but then they had a talk and had decide that all of their other friends would have a right to celebrate their marriage with them virtually. By this they had written invitations a week ago and today now was the day.

* * *

The party was in full swing. All did come, no one who had cancelled because of some other business or things like that. All of their friend and colleagues had come and were now having fun on this party. It was then that Delbert could see Amelia talking to a human woman of Sarah's age, so a bit older than the feline. She had long brown hair and was wearing a long yellow dress with applications and gatherings on it. Delbert stepped next to Amelia and greeted the woman friendly.

"Hey honey. Good evening, Mrs…?"

Before the woman could answer, Amelia did.

"Oh I'm sorry! I should have introduced you two earlier. You didn't meet because you weren't on Landon's funeral service", she said to her husband. "Delbert, love: this is Mrs. Penelope Arrow."

Delbert was a little astonished because of her being a human, in the past married to a stone man. But Penelope only smiled and reached out her hand.

"It's really nice to finally meet you, Doctor Doppler."

"The pleasure is on my side", the canid answered, shaking her hand. "And my condolences for the loss."

"Thank you. I'm happy that Landon was able to know you before passing away. So he could be sure of his **almost-daughter** being in good hands", Penelope said and then smiled.

Then Delbert offered to show her the mansion. Amelia wanted to join them, but then she saw someone she couldn't classify. A young blonde girl that was standing next to a Navy captain who was talking to Aurora and Nathan. Because of her age Amelia was sure that the girl could be the daughter of the captain. She smiled at all her guests when she suddenly saw Jim. He was standing in the corner of the room, watching … the blonde girl! At this Amelia grinned and then walked over to the teen.

"Well Mr. Hawkins. I've heard that a simple **conversation** would be the best."

Jim turned to the feline woman and looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry?"

Amelia smiled and then leaned against the wall the boy was leaning on as well.

"You know, she seems to be a really nice girl."

Momentarily Jim blushed and turned his head to Amelia.

"What? I mean, what are you talking about?!"

"There's no need to be shocked. Mr. Hawkins you know I have eyes inside my head? It didn't pass me when you were looking at her a moment ago. I'm not blind."

"And I'm not dumb! You know what?! Just forget it!", he yelled at her but still with a voice low enough so no one could really hear them. "I mean…" Now he sighed and Amelia could swear to hear a somehow sad tone in his voice. "She… Don't you see it? She's the daughter of a Navy captain and with this she's out of my league."

Amelia now sighed too and after a worried look at Jim, who was still watching the girl, she began to smile warmly.

"Mr. Hawkins-" She interrupted herself. "… **Jim**…"

By this Jim's head spun around and he looked at her, seeing her warm smile.

"You know… When I first met Delbert I really thought he would be nothing more than just a bumbling stupid stammering hobbledehoy. …Well" she laughed slightly "I'm afraid some of those properties will never vanish… but… what I'm trying to say is…just to think she couldn't like you is not a reason to ignore a chance. As small that chance may be."

Jim didn't know what to say. But after a few moments of thinking Jim had to admit that she was right. So it was worth a try. Jim made measures to walk to the girl, when Amelia added something.

"Wait Jim. I think… some help wouldn't be that bad, would it?"

Jim looked at her and then began to smile.

"Yeah. Thank you."

And so they both walked to the captain and his daughter. Amelia started a conversation with the captain and introduced Jim as her 'almost-son' to the captain and his daughter. Just within the next few moments one could see the blonde girl blushing whenever looking at Jim, especially when their eyes met. Amelia grinned at this and then suggested to the teens to feel free to look around the manor. Her father agreed and so Jim and the girl, her name was Juliana Susanne Hollister, made their way through the guests and then vanished from Amelia's view.

* * *

About an hour later Nathan suddenly interrupted the conversations of the party by initiating a small speech.

"Listen. I would like to tell you all something. We're all here to celebrate the marriage of my beloved sister Amelia and her nice husband Doctor Delbert Doppler. And you know I wouldn't interrupted this party if there wouldn't be a valid reason. So- ahem – I have to make an announcement: Well, to tell the truth, since my childhood I really thought there wouldn't be a woman who could be more wonderful than my sister here…or my mom." By this all guests laughed and Nathan did the same. Then he continued. "Well… but then I met a special feline who taught me that I was wrong." He took a deep breath and then smiled brightly. "I asked the most wonderful woman in the world to marry me… And she said yes!"

By this everyone cheered. Amelia hugged Nathan and Aurora and everyone congratulated them both. Then some of them began to dance.  
Delbert went to Amelia and asked her for a dance. She agreed, smiling, and then they start to dance as well.

They had danced for about a while when Amelia suddenly felt that something was wrong. Within only a few seconds she felt her stomach aching and the pain increased. It didn't pass the canid that something wasn't right and before he could ask her about it, it had almost happened. Amelia's legs gave way and she fell to the ground in pain. Immediately everyone stopped and Delbert knelt down beside his wife.

"Amelia!?", he screamed in horror.

Aurora went to his side to help him with the brunette feline who was now passed out while Jim called a doctor and Nathan and Sarah tried to calm down the guests before sending them away in the most possible kind way.

Then Delbert took Amelia into his arms and brought her upstairs to lay her into their bed.

After that Jim, Sarah, Aurora, Nathan and Delbert sat in the drawing room, awaiting the diagnose of the doctor who was upstairs to examine the unconsciousness Amelia and her unborn babies…


	31. Chapter 31 – When fear is controlling us

**Chapter 31 – When fear is controlling us**

"Doc? Doc, are you over here?"

Jim, who had just reached the library, looked up into the roof of the high building. Maybe he was up there at his desk or at the telescope.

So Jim went up the stairs and like he had suspected… sitting there on the chair at the desk was the canid. He was leaning forward over the big wooden table, his head resting on the papers that lay there.

Jim tried again.

"Uhm… Doc?"

Delbert sighed. Then he said: "Oh Jim… I can't believe it… I don't want to believe… I mean… what if she won't wake up? What if something bad happens to her or the children?! What if-?!"

The canid stopped. He wasn't even able to say one more word.

He swallowed, then sobbed slightly.

Jim felt sorry for him and so he stepped forward and put a hand on Delbert's shoulder.

"Doc. Don't worry. She'll be okay. The doctor will help her and she and the babies will-"

"No Jim! That's exactly what I mean! She won't be okay! Even if the doctor will be able to help her now, she will definitely have the same problems in the future!"

Delbert sobbed again. Then he turned to Jim and looked at him directly.

"You know Jim… I'm very afraid. I'm so worried about her. It's… Well you're way too young to know this… but your mother does know.  
Back then, when I was married to Eleonor, she became ill. It was very… very difficult for me, to…when her doctor told me that she would… and our baby…"

Delbert was interrupted by his own sobbing.

"Please… Please Jim, leave me alone… Don't get me wrong, it's just because…"

But Delbert didn't finish the sentence and just turned back around to his desk.

Jim sighed. Then he turned around to leave the observatory. But then he stopped and turned again to the canid.

"Well… Doc, maybe this won't help that much but if you need someone to talk, then I'll be there. And you know… Mom too."

And with this the teenager left the canid and went down to the kitchen where his mother was preparing dinner. Aurora was with her, helping her.

"Mom?", Jim said entering the room.

Sarah and Aurora turned around and saw the young man.

"Oh Jim. Is everything all right with him?"

But Jim only sighed while sitting down and taking the drink Aurora was offering him.

"Well… I'm afraid no. Mom he's totally down. Uhm… he said something about Eleonor and her baby and that the captain would have the same problems… Do you know what he was talking about?"

Sarah's face told him everything. Now Aurora was just as worried as Jim and so Sarah only said: "Okay you two. Sit down. I'll tell you."

And so Sarah told them about Delbert's first wife Eleonor. When she became very sick and the doctor hadn't any chances or possibilities to help her. So finally she and her unborn baby died and left Delbert alone.

Aurora and Jim felt very sorry for the canid and they all felt silent for a moment.

Suddenly Nathan entered the room, followed by the doctor.

Momentarily Aurora stood up and walked over to her fiancé to hug him. He put his arms around the blonde feline and then looked to the doctor who was turning to Sarah.

"Where, if I may ask, is **Mr**. Doppler? I want him to listen to what I have to say."

But Sarah just shook her head.

"I don't believe that we can persuade him to come down. He has retired into his observatory and doesn't want to speak to anyone now."

"Well, then I guess I'll have to leave this letter for him. It's the diagnose for Mrs. Doppler's passing out. I please you to hand this to him, if he feels ready for it."

Then the doctor wanted to leave, when Aurora hold him once more.

"Uh, Doctor! Is she… is she going to be okay?"

Then suddenly and somehow unexpected the doctor began to smile.

"Well, I think it would be the best if you'd ask her by yourself."

Aurora, Jim and Sarah needed a moment to get the words of the doctor.  
But then they understood and Aurora looked at Nathan happily.

"You mean… she's awake?", she asked, looking into Nathan's eyes with a bright shimmering inside her own.

"Yes darling. She's awake. Let's go upstairs. I guess this would be okay, Doctor?"

"It would. But don't stay in her room for too long. She needs to rest."

"We won't Doctor. Thank you again", said Nathan.

"I will accompany you to the door, Doctor", Sarah offered and with this the man followed her to the main entrance.

Meanwhile Aurora looked at Jim with a questioning gaze. The teenager smiled and then nodded.

"It's okay. Go upstairs. I'll look after the dinner till mom gets back. And then I'll go to the doc to tell him the good news and hand him the letter from the doctor."

And so Aurora and Nathan went upstairs to look after Amelia, finding her lying in her bed, eyes opened and slightly breathing. They sat down next to her and began a light conversation. Just about ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and then Delbert entered the room. His eyes were obviously filled up with relief and all he wanted to do now was stay by his wife's side. Because of this Aurora and Nathan decided to head back into their guestroom, the room Amelia was staying in before her marriage with her beloved Delbert, to leave the couple alone.

There weren't many words said between them. But both, Amelia and Delbert, could feel the relieved feelings of the other that filled up the air around them.

* * *

Four days had passed now, since Amelia's passing out at the party. She had completely recovered since then and today Delbert had stood up very early to prepare a special breakfast in bed for his pregnant wife. Sarah had stood up at the same time because she had to shop some things for dinner. She told the canid that she wanted to use the time while Jim was at the academy again usefully and wanted to visit her best friend after shopping on Cresentia.

"No problem Sarah. You know, you aren't my servant or something. Just feel free to leave whenever you want to. So have a nice day."

Sarah smiled and then left the house. Delbert was just preparing the tray, when a sudden ring at the door interrupted him. He put down the mug with fresh scalded tea and went to the door to open it.

Standing before him now was the postman.

"Good morning Dr. Doppler", the mid-40 alien greeted him.

"Good morning Mr. Gensson. What do you have for me today?"

The post man looked into his big post bag and took of some envelopes.

"Well, there is a letter from the academy for you… and some letters of your different policies. And… this one here is for Mrs. Doppler", Mr. Gensson said while handing the letters to Delbert.

"Oh, another congratulating for our marriage?"

"Well I'm not so sure about that. It has a stamp from the High Council of the Royal Navy."

The postman handed also this letter to the canid and then, while saying goodbye to him, he made his way back down to the main road.

Delbert looked down at the upper envelope inside his hand, astonished. Then he went back into the house, put the last things onto the tray and then made his way up to their bedroom.

He opened the door quietly but while entering he could see, that Amelia was already awake.

"Good morning honey. Slept well?"

"Very well", the feline answered smiling because of the tray.

"Is this for me?", she asked lovely.

"Sure. For you and our little ones. I want you all to have a good breakfast."

"Oh, that is so sweet of you. Thank you."

He put down the tray on the bed and then sat down next to his beloved Amelia. But before the feline started the breakfast she looked at Delbert. The look he had while entering hadn't passed her. It was somehow worried.

"Delbert, love, what's the matter? Are you feeling all right?"

"Huh? What? Oh, uh, yes sure. It's just… there's a letter for you."

Amelia's gaze changed into a questioning one.

"And?"

Delbert sighed before answering: "It's… from the High Council of the Royal Navy."

Amelia stopped and looked at him surprised but also confused.

"What? What do they want?"

"I don't know. It's for you so I didn't open it. Here."

He handed it to her. She opened it, unfolded the paper and then read. Then, after a few moments, her facial features changed. Delbert saw this and got a little worried.

"Honey? What is it? Is everything okay?"

First the feline didn't answer. But then she opened her lips and spoke out one sentence, even if it was hard to hear.

"They want to promote me to the position of an admiral."

Delbert stopped immediately.

"They want what?"

"Yes… it's from the president of the High Council in person…"

Delbert didn't know what to say and Amelia didn't know either and so they just start eating and after they had finished Delbert brought the tray back into the kitchen.

While this Amelia was dressing up and after doing so she went down into the kitchen as well.

"Delbert?"

The canid turned around.

"Yes honey? What is it?"

"Please don't be angry with me, but I need to talk to someone special. Alone. If… that's okay with you…?"

Delbert knew immediately of whom she was talking about. And so he just nodded, while asking: "Sure honey. It's okay. Should I take you there?"

But the feline only shook her head.

"No thank you love. But this is something I only can do by myself."

Delbert nodded, smiling. Then he guided Amelia to the main door and then waved to her while watching her entering the transport.

* * *

The feline entered a big stone gate and walked around the place until stopping at a special stone. She looked at it. Then she knelt down and touched it slightly, as if **stroking** it.

"Hello Landon. How are you?"

A slight breeze suddenly came up and was also stroking her cheeks. She closed her eyes and smiled. She knew that her dear friend, brother, father all he was to her, was there at that moment.

"You know. I have a special reason to be here today. It's not just a simple visiting. I've got an invitation from Lord Lionel Leroy Fornstrove. He… he wants me to be an admiral of the imperial fleet and I… I really don't know what to do. Should I? Or… better not…?"

She felt silent and looked at the gravestone. Suddenly a single tear found its way down her cheek. She remembered her time being with the lieutenant-commander and thought about all the things and events in her life she wasn't able to experience with him together. Her falling in love with Delbert, their life together, their marriage, her being pregnant. All these memories would be some without him at her side. Sure, she knew he would be with her, wherever she would go and whatever she would do… but she also knew that it wouldn't be the same again anymore.

She sobbed involuntarily and then laid a white rose down on Arrow's grave. He had really loved white roses. She knew about this since knowing him.

She sobbed again when a still slight but even stronger breeze rushed through her hair.

It was like an unspoken answer to her.

Now she knew what to do…


	32. Chapter 32 - The past catches up again

**Chapter 32 - ****The past catches up again****  
**

Back home Amelia was sitting at the table while Sarah was making dinner. Every moment the human woman turned around to look at the feline, she only could see a pregnant young woman who was watching the dropping wax of a candle that was standing on the table. She seemed somehow lost in her thoughts and so Sarah asked her about it.

"Amelia, are you all right?"

"Huh? What? ... Oh uh… yes sorry. Uh… what exactly did you say?"

Sarah laughed slightly. Then she put the lid on the cooking pot, dried her hands with her apron and then went to the table to sit down next to the feline.

"Amelia. What is it?"

But Amelia didn't say anything. Sarah sighed. Then she stood up again and headed towards the cupboard with the cups and mugs. While opening the cupboard-door she asked: "Say, what tea do you want? Black, green, red or yellow tea? Oh blame me, what a question. Sure you take black tea. With a special mix of those spices of Normuna."

Now Amelia looked up.

"How do you know about this mixture? I mean, I'm living here now for about nearly half a year, but even Delbert doesn't know about this special tea favorites of mine."

Sarah smiled while taking out two mugs, the box with the black tea and another small box with a handwriting on the small sign. Amelia's really sharp feline eyes could make out the word 'the captain's spices'.

Amelia had to smile.

"The captain's spices? What is that for?"

Sarah poured hot water over the tea into the too mugs and put two spoons into them. Then she turned around and placed the mugs on the table. One in front of Amelia and the other one in front of herself. She sat down and looked at the feline, questioning.

"So, tell me. What is it? Did something happen between you and Delbert?"

Amelia shook her head quickly.

"Oh good god no! …No… it's just… I got a letter from the High Council of the Royal Navy. They want to promote me into the position of an admiral."

Sarah's face lightened up.

"What? But this is very great!"

But then she saw Amelia's gaze and quiet down.

"Or… isn't it?", she asked carefully.

The feline sighed and forced a small smile.

"Sure… Sure it's great but…" She sighed again, now somehow louder. "It's just that I'm not sure if I do want this."

Now Sarah looked confused. Since her son had told for the first time about the famous feline captain whose reputation was way ahead all the time she had always thought that a message like this would make her very happy. But now she was sitting next to her, finding out that she doesn't. But why?  
But before Sarah could ask this aloud, Amelia spoke.

"You know… Since I was a little kitten it was always my biggest dream to be a captain of the Royal Navy. To hear that they want to promote me now seems to be the biggest news in my entire life as a captain…"

Even if Amelia hadn't said this Sarah understood because of Amelia's way saying the words **entire life as a captain**.

"But now you're not just a captain anymore. That's what you're trying to say, isn't it?"

Amelia looked up. It was way of surprising her. Sure since her whole time staying here she and Sarah had become really good friends but that she would understand her that much? This was a somehow new experience to the feline woman. So she just nodded and suddenly some tears began to roll down her face.

"You know… it's not that I don't want this promotion. Even with the babies. I mean when they are born I would still be able to work as an admiral but…"

Another few tears.

"The problem is that… You know as a captain I could often choose my orders and finances by myself. And if I wanted to reject a voyage I could. But as an admiral I'm not allowed to do so. As an admiral I'm forced to do what the Navy wants me to do. Without any exceptions."

Now Sarah began to understand. So she lay her arm around the shoulders of the still sobbing mother-to-be and rubbed her upper arm to comfort her.

"Listen Amelia. I know that it's not easy to make such decisions. Especially at situations like that."

"But how should you?"

Sarah laughed slightly.

"Because I'm a mother, too. You know, when I was younger, just before I met my husband… I may not look like that but after leaving the school I wanted to visit a special university for music and drama."

Amelia's ears perked up.

"What? You wanted to be an actress?"

"Yes. I've always wanted to. Silly idea, isn't it?"

"No, It's not like that it's just that it's somehow hard for me to imagine because I just know you as a, how should I say…"

"A typical **home-maker**?"

Amelia wanted to appease this but when she saw Sarah laughing about that, she had to as well. Then Sarah asked the important question.

"And now? What will you do?"

"Until yesterday I was really unsure so I visited a special friend of mine."

"And he gave you some advice?"

"Yes."

Now Amelia straightened up a little and looked totally sure now.

"I will agree. Tomorrow I'll go to the building of the High Council to accept my promotion."

"And the babies?", Sarah asked but not even with a little reproach within her voice.

"I'm sure that I'll already get out somehow. I mean, I'm their mother. If I'm not able to be there for them then who should?"

Sarah smiled again.

"Yes, you're right."

With this they laughed again and they were still laughing when Delbert came back home from the academy. Sarah took care of the food again and Amelia led Delbert into the drawing room to tell him about her decision.

First Delbert wasn't sure how to react but when he could see the certainty in her glimmering green eyes, he smiled nodding and promised to go with her to the High Council. She hugged him happily when Sarah suddenly called them for dinner.

* * *

At the next day Amelia woke up first. She was really nervous when she stood up quietly not to wake her beloved husband. She slipped into her carpet slippers and stood up. Then she went to the big mirror and looked into it. She turned back and forth while looking at her stomach. She watched her mirror image and sighed slightly. She looked very sad when she began to stroke her stomach.  
Suddenly the canid was standing behind her, his arms reaching around her stomach, his hands lying on her hands on her stomach.

"Are you all right honey?"

Amelia looked at him through the reflection and then began to smile.

"Yes love. Everything's fine. I was just…"

"Thinking of trying to hide your pregnancy?"

Amelia turned around and looked at him surprised. He knew what she was about to ask and so he answered before she could do so.

"I'm not dumb." He cleared his throat."Okay sometime I seem to be but you know what I'm trying to say, don't you?"

Amelia smiled at his slightly embarrassed face and touched his cheek.

"Oh you can't even imagine how much I do love you."

Now Delbert smiled too and leaned in closer to kiss the feline.

"And? Will you?"

Amelia smiled then shook her head.

"No. Even if I am a captain I'm also a mother-to-be. And after my promotion to an admiral I'll still be."

"And you'll be a great mother. I'm very sure of that."

Amelia had to chuckle and then they both dressed up and made their way to the imperial building of the High Council of the Royal Navy.

* * *

"Captain A. Smollet?"

Amelia stood up from her chair in the waiting area of the building and then straightened her uniform jacket.

"That's me. But I'm afraid the Navy did a small mistake. It's no longer **Smollet** but **Doppler** now."

The young officer looked at her and watched her from head to toe.

"If I may say this ma'am, you aren't wearing your uniform in the required way."

"I'm sorry Officer, but no! You may not. I have my reasons for that! Now will you please lead me and my husband to the room where the High Council is awaiting us?"

The man in front of them gulped hardly and then turned on his heel to guide them to the room.

He knocked, entered, said something that was barely heard by Amelia and Delbert through the big door and then stepped out again. He made an inviting gesture.

"Now please ma'am, sir. Do enter. The High Council is awaiting you."

"Thank you", Amelia replied and stepped into the big room that would be better named as a hall.

Delbert followed her.

"Welcome Captain Smollet, or better said **Mrs. Doppler**", she was greeted by the president of the High Council Lord Lionel Leroy Fornstrove. "And Dr. Doppler. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Please do have a seat."

Amelia and Delbert sat down on two of the ten chairs that were standing before the tables of the High Council. Opposite to them the members of the High Council were sitting next to each other, with Lord Fornstrove right in the middle.

"Thank you for accepting our invitation and coming that fast", another member of the High Council said. "You know why you are here?"

"Yes", Amelia replied, "I'm here because of a promotion."

"Of **your** promotion. Just say it", a third member said. "Don't be too shy."

"I'm not sir."

"Great", Lord Fornstrove now said. Then he turned to the other members and asked them: "Does anyone of you have any more questions to ask the captain?"

All shook their head except for one member. She was a small feline and of all the felines Delbert had ever seen she was by far the most unsightly one.

"Yes Lady Monram?"

Amelia's eyes shot wide open suddenly what didn't pass Delbert and Lord Fornstrove.

"Honey?", Delbert whispered.

"Is everything all right, Captain?", Lord Fornstrove asked Amelia.

The feline captain cleared her throat. Then answered.

"No. I'm afraid it's not. If my information is correct Lady Monram is a relative of my **ex**-fiancé Lord Crounwel."

All the present looked at Amelia and Lady Monram now. Lord Fornstrove turned to Lady Monram.

"Is that true, Lady Monram?"

"Yes it is. I am… I **was** his aunt. Unfortunately my dear nephew had been killed." She looked at Amelia. "He had been killed because of your brother shot him!", she yelled at Amelia.

But Amelia only smiled masterfully and answered: "My brother, Captain Nathan J. T. Smollet had his reasons to do this! He just shot at Lord Crounwel to protect me and my husband. As a captain he wouldn't have done otherwise to not endanger his career at the Royal Navy!"

"Ha! I'm not laughing! Your father promised your hand to my nephew and you contradicted to your father an married this man there!"

"Hey!", Delbert now interrupted them, "There's no reason for being impertinent. I love this woman and she loves me. And I'm not sure if you really didn't know but your **lovely** nephew was a sick man! He was crazy and tried to kill Amelia several times!"

"Stop talking that rude about Michael! I won't allow a man of your species to help a treacherous lousy woman like she is to be promoted only to be a pregnant admiral that will cause our fleet to fail!"

Immediately all present fell silent. Neither Delbert nor Amelia didn't know what to say. Then Lord Fornstrove looked back at Amelia.

"Is that true Captain? Are you really pregnant?"

Amelia stood up sighing but then straightened her uniform and just now Lord Fornstrove could see that Amelia's uniform jacket was opened.

"Well, I see. So I have to make an announcement", Lord Fornstrove said and stood up from his chair.

The other members and also Delbert stood up as well because of the rules of conduct. Then Lord Fornstrove continued.

"First I have to make a decision. Lady Monram. Your behavior against Captain Doppler was completely out of question. From now on, therefore, with immediate effect, you are excluded from the service of the High Council of the Royal Navy and it will remain prohibited to you to compete one even remotely similar post ever again."

"What?"

But Lord Fornstrove just called the outside waiting officers to lead the protesting Lady Monram out of the hall. Only after that he turned back to Amelia and looked at her.

"And now to you, Captain Smollet. Why didn't you tell us about your pregnancy earlier? As I can see I suspect that you aren't just pregnant for about only a week or so. Am I right?"

Amelia sighed.

"Yes you are."

"Good. Then it is decided. Captain Amelia A. V. Doppler. At the behest of the High Council, I hereby announce your promotion to **Admiral** Doppler. Furthermore, I declare another promotion, performed at the special request of Her Majesty , the Queen Neraphinya, ruler of the etherium. Her Majesty wants you, Captain Doppler, to be the Admiral of the Imperial Fleet of the Royal Navy. This will be one of the highest ranks, we have ever received a Captain of your stature, that will ever be awarded."


	33. Chapter 33 – You always meet twice in li

**Chapter 33 – You always meet twice in life**

"Will you agree and accept this promotion?"

Amelia straightened her posture and nodded.

"Yes. I will."

"Then please come up here and put your hand on the royal seal and then take the oath of the Royal Navy."

And Amelia did as she was told and stepped forward to put her hand on the small golden seal on the table between herself and Lord Fornstrove. The Councilmember standing next to Fornstrove raised his hand and then began to spoke.

"Captain Amelia A.V. Doppler. Do you swear to protect this whole etherium with all its population? That you will do what you'll be told even if that means to leave your home to safe our all home?"

"I swear."

"Then its decided", Fornstrove then said. He turned to the other Councilmember standing next to him who has just opened a small box that had a small golden medal in it.

Fornstrove took the medal and put it on Amelia's uniform jacket. Then the president of the High Council did something really unexpected – he smiled. Amelia was a little confused first but then she returned the smile and Fornstrove nodded. He held his hand out and she took it. They shook hands.

"I'm sure Her majesty had her reasons to let us promote you. And I think we all won't regret this decision. Make us and our Admiralty proud. In the name of Queen Neraphinya."

Amelia nodded again and then they both smiled again and Amelia thanked the High Council with a slight bow. Then she and Delbert left the building after a cadet had asked Amelia for her time being home because of the Navy-cutter who would make her new admiral uniform.

Delbert helped her to get into the carriage and then they made their way back home. While being on their way Amelia had nestled up to Delbert and he placed his left arm around her to pull her closer.

Back home Amelia went upstairs first to get out of her uniform and get dressed in a special dress that she and Delbert had bought the day before. It was a maternity dress made of dark red batiste and cream colored cotton and had the form of a dress from the time around 1813, so an empire-cut.

After getting ready she went back downstairs and found Delbert and Jim sitting on the sofas in the drawing room.

"Oh Mr. Hawkins… I mean Jim. Why are you here again? I though the new semester had started."

Jim looked up from his book and smiled.

"Yes but because of some events with the Monram-family we all got some days off."

"Oh, I see."

Delbert was confused and watched his wife and the teenager with a questioning gaze.

"Since when do you two name each other by the first name?"

Amelia chuckled.

"Well, since I helped him to know a special young girl at our party."

Delbert still didn't understood but as long as everything was fine here he was okay with that.

"Okay, is everyone ready?"

Suddenly Sarah was standing in the room and immediately everyone was … well not really _shocked _but very astonished by looking at her because she was wearing a very wonderful dark green dress. It was made out of pure velvet that fit Sarah's whole appearance very well.

Jim was the first to say something.

"Wow… Mom, where did you get this from?"

"Oh Jim, that's not the right way of talking to your mother if she is wearing such a wonderful dress." He turned to Sarah. "Well Sarah you… you look really …great."

Now Jim, Amelia and Sarah rolled their eyes and Amelia stepped next to her husband to kiss his cheek.

"Oh yes love. That was really lovely."

Then she chuckled and turned to Sarah.

"Really Sarah, you look so beautiful. But, if I may ask, where did you get this from?"

Sarah smiled in a very ashamed way and then answered: "Oh, there's this special cutter on Cresentia. Next to the big market place."

"What? Are you talking of _this_ special cutter? Who is also making dresses for the Royal Court?"

Sarah nodded, slightly blushing.

"Wow. I mean… how did you… This cutter is really expensive! How could you buy this?"

Sarah blushed even harder.

"Well. The BenBow is almost build up again and there was still some money left from what Jim brought from Treasure Planet. So I bought a few dresses for me."

"Why not?", Amelia said and smiled. "It really suits you."

"Thank you."

"But why are you dressed up like this, Mom?"

Sarah just smiled at her son.

"Well to tell you the truth. I really had planned to tell this to you while dinner. I wanted to invite you all into the new restaurant that had opened a month ago, here on Montressor."

"What?" Delbert interrupted her. "_The Gazing Star_?! But Sarah, this is way to expensive for us!"

But now Sarah had to chuckle and Amelia could see a light firing up inside the woman's eyes.

"Now come on. Tell us Sarah. You have a secret, don't you?"

Sarah blushed again.

"Well. Yes. When we'll go eat I want to introduce you to someone… **special**. Who I'm talking about is a man who offered to invest into the BenBow Inn. I met him here when we had your wedding party. He is..."

Sarah stopped when she saw Amelia's _knowing_ gaze.

"Ahem… what is it Amelia? You are looking somehow… well… like you have a question or so…?"

But Amelia only began to smile.

"Well I just thought that… Could it be that this **special him** is somehow… well, **very** **important** to you?"

And right at that moment Sarah's face turned as red as it could and Amelia began to grin.

"Oh tell us! Is he your boyfriend or so?"

Delbert was perplexed. Sure, since he had known this feline, he had always found out knew things about her, but that was somehow unexpected, even for him. Amelia seemed like a young girl to him in a teenagers age that was jumping up and down while giggeling like a hyperactive chicken!  
But he had to be honest. He liked that side of her. Really.

Suddenly he felt someone stroking his arm by turning around.

"What? Oh, Jim, what is it?"

But the teen only went to the main door and said something without turning around.

"No come on guys, we have to go if you don't wanna let you **special him** wait."

He had emphasized these words in a weird way and then left the house.

Sarah sighed. Amelia stepped to her side an patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry Sarah. Just let them meet. It won't be that bad. Believe me."

"Hugh… I wish I could. But I know him better. He won't agree. But you know something? This is my life. It's not that I want to throw him out or something but… When he'll finally be a spacer, out of the academy, … You know, I just don't want to stay alone for the rest of my life. Do you think I'm an egoist?"

"Oh no! Don't think that. You have a right of being happy. And Jim will understand this. Even if it will be just after some time. He needs it. So just let him."

Sarah only sighed.

"Yes… I guess you're right."

She straightened her dress.

"Well… how does it look?"

Amelia smiled.

"You really look wonderful. Believe me. If he hadn't fallen for you till now, he will do when he sees you today."

Sarah smiled and blushed again. And then they all got out to the carriage where Jim was still waiting without looking at them. Sarah wanted to say something after entering the carriage but Amelia only grabbed her arm slightly and then shook her head. Sarah sighed and then the carriage started its way down to the main town of Montressor.

After arriving at the restaurant Jim seemed more calmed down now. He helped his mother out of the carriage and led her into the restaurant. Sarah looked around and then she saw a man and a young blonde girl sitting next to him. When he saw her, he stood up quickly and went to her. Jim who saw the girl first couldn't believe his eyes.

"Juliana?!"

The girl looked up and her face lightened up by seeing Jim.

"Jim? But what are you doing here?", she asked. "I thought my father would introduce me to his new love. But I don't know why you are here?"

"Well… my mom told me the same. …Wait… Mom?"

Jim turned around in an expecting way. Then he saw his mother standing there with Captain Jethro Hollister – Juliana's father, holding Sarah's hand.

"Well James, we wanted to tell you two but seeing your reaction now makes me think that your mother was as unsuccessful as me by telling you."

Jim turned back to Juliana.

"You knew that?"

"I knew that my father would introduce me to a woman but I didn't know that it would be your mother!"

Now Amelia and Delbert went to the table as well and Amelia greeted Captain Hollister.

"Well Captain, it's nice to meet you again", she said and hold out her hand.

The Captain took it and kissed it slightly. Sure he knew **who** was standing in front of him but he also knew that the famous Captain Amelia Smollet was now here as a friend of Sarah and so he greeted her and her husband as friends of his new love.

After a few hours the atmosphere had turned very lightly and all were laughing and having fun talking to each other.  
Delbert, Jim and Amelia found out that Jethro Hollister wanted to invest into the BenBow Inn because of his love he was feeling for Sarah. He had fallen for her right at Delbert's and Amelia's wedding party. After Jim and Juliana had left for walking around he had asked her for a dance and before they both knew they had fallen for each other.

While Sarah and Jethro were telling about their meeting, Sarah remembered something.

"Oh yes, Amelia. How was your meeting with the High Council you told about yesterday? You were there before we came here, weren't you?"

Amelia smiled.

"Well yes but I don't know if this would be the right time to tell about. Let's more talk about you two."

"Oh no, it's okay Captain… uhm I mean Mrs. Doppler. Just tell us about your visiting there. It really sounds interesting. I just met only two members of the navy who have been there before."

Amelia looked at Delbert who nodded.  
Then she began to tell. After hearing that Amelia had been promoted on the highest wish of their Queen Neraphinya they all congratulated her and Captain Hollister stood up to make a bow. To celebrate the whole day and especially all the good news, Jethro decided to invite them all for dinner tonight.  
Amelia thanked him and then she stood up and excused herself to go to the toilet when Juliana stood up as well.

"I'll go with you. I mean, if you don't mind."

"No, it's okay."

So they made their way through the dinner room and into the back rooms of the restaurant.  
They talked about some things while standing in front of the mirror, when Amelia suddenly grabbed her stomach and made a painful hiss. Juliana went to her side and helped her to sit down because she wasn't able to stand anymore.

"Oh my god, Ma'am! What is it? The labor pains?"

Amelia nodded. She wasn't able to say something.

"Oh no! Wait I will go to your husband! You have to go to the hospital!"

And with this Juliana made her way to through back through the dinner room and yelled before reaching the table.

"Dr. Doppler! Mrs. Hawkins! Dad! It's Mrs. Doppler! Her labor pains!"


	34. Chapter 34 – When everything is right

**Chapter 34 – When everything is right**

„Hey my sweet beauty. Wake up. It's almost time. We have to get ready."

Aurora blinked and then opened her eyes. She turned her head and looked right into her fiancés eyes. He leaned forward and kissed him while grabbing his shirt-collar. Within a few seconds she had pulled him back into bed and on top of herself.

"Whoa, slowly, slowly", Nathan said.

"Why should I?", Aurora asked, grinning.

Now Nathan began to grin as well and kissed Aurora back. Oh how he wished to do more with her now. Nut he couldn't because they head to go today. Why? Well today Amelia was about to leave the hospital finally to move into Doppler mansion – together with her new born children. And that was not the only thing. They had moved into an Inn right on Cresentia but the next night they were about to sleep in Delbert's and Amelia's house because of the baptism of their children the following day. So now it was time to hurry because otherwise they would be late for Amelia's medical release.

"Now come on Darling. We have to stand up."

Aurora sighed but then chuckled slightly and said something in a very ironically way.

"But... thinking about it… what about staying in bed for a few more minutes…?"

Before Nathan could answer the blonde feline had pulled him into a deep kiss and right then she grabbed at Nathan's manhood through his pants. Nathan's eyes widened and with a deep breath he first looked down at her hand on his private parts and then up again into her eyes that were glimmering brightly.

"But dear, we will be late…", Nathan said but it was obvious that he indeed did like what Aurora was still doing.

"Well… we won't be late… if you do me now without asking any more questions…"

Aurora breathed these last sentences and Nathan could feel his heart getting faster.

"Oh my darling… I didn't know that you are having that dirty thoughts inside your sweet little head…"

"There are some things you don't know about me…"

And with this Aurora pulled him into another deep kiss. While kissing they both sank back into the pillows of the bed so they wouldn't be able to stand up within the next minutes…

"Good morning my darling."

"Good morning Kathrine."

"Did you slept well?"

"I did. I had a really beautiful dream."

"You had? Of what?"

"I dreamed of our daughter and our grandchildren."

"And what?"

"In my dream there were four cute little kids that were all as nice as our beloved Amelia."

Kathrine Smollet chuckled and then kissed her husband slightly, who blinked at her.

"What was that for?"

"Well… it is so nice to have you back. My beloved husband. Thanks to Amelia and Dr. Doppler you are finally the old one. Not the rude man that was caused by this blasting idiot."

"Oh my. Kathrine so I'm not the only one who is showing some **new** sides…"

Kathrine looked at him confused but Jonathan smiled.

"I mean your… cursing. You haven't done before."

"I'm sorry darling."

"Oh no… I like it!"

"Wha- Aah! Jonathan! What are you doing?!"

"That's a secret my dear…!"

Kathrine laughed slightly when her husband grabbed around her waist and then pressed her on their bed. He wanted to kiss her passionately but a sudden knock interrupted him.

"My Lord? I have given the order to order to prepare the carriage. Your clothes are ready and your children are waiting for you at the dinner room."

Jonathan sighed and then answered: "Thank you Gordon. I'm coming."

They could hear how the servant vanished and Jonathan looked back at his wife.

"Hey… I love you."

Kathrine didn't know what to say. She just leaned forward and kissed him deeply.  
Then they both stood up and prepared for breakfast.

"Mrs. Doppler? Your husband is here."

"Thank you. Let him in."

The nurse nodded, left the room and then Delbert entered.

"Honey."

"Delbert, my love", Amelia answered and stood up from here rocking chair.

Delbert hadn't been here since his last visit at the evening when Amelia had been passed out in the restaurant because of her labor pains. But luckily her water had not broken this night and so they had enough time to take her to the hospital without any complications. But fortune wasn't that nice and so Delbert wasn't able to stay with her till the birth of their children because of a very important speech in the academy. But now he was here. Here in this hospital room and Amelia was more than just happy to have him here so that he could see their children for the first time.  
He stepped next to the nearest bed and his breath nearly stopped.

"Oh my goodness… she is… she is so beautiful", he said by looking at a little cute brunette feline girl.

"She has got you're eyes."

"Come on you're teasing me, aren't you?"

"No I'm not. Believe me. She has the same beautiful honest brown eyes as you."

"What's her name?"

Amelia smiled. It was obvious that Delbert felt somehow weird to ask his wife about the names of his own children. But she didn't care. Because she knew that everything was right now. Now Delbert was here. Now he was here with her and their babies.

"Her name is Abigail. Abigail Victoria Doppler. I hope you're not angry with me I used one of my names as her second name?"

Delbert shook his head smiling but Amelia could clearly see that something wasn't right with her husband. And so she decided to introduce to him to his other kids.

"This", she said while going to the next bed where another feline girl with red hair was laying, "is Aelyn Kathrine. Named after my mother. That's a tradition in my family."

"Oh" , Delbert said with upcoming sadness, "was she the first born?"

"Mhm", she shook her head. Then she went to the next bed.

A small puppy boy was lying there.

"This is your son. Derek Landon."

Delbert tried to show all of his happiness but he couldn't avoid his growing sadness come out.

"I'm sorry love. But I had my reasons for naming them. It's all tradition."

"Yeah… you already said this."

Amelia smiled. Normally she would be worried now because Delbert really seemed so sad. But she only took his hand and led him to the last bed. This was the first time he realized that there were four beds.

"They all weren't the first born. She is it."

Delbert leaned in closer and looked down at a small feline girl with blond hair. She was really cute and had hazel brown eyes.

"I can't help… but… she somehow looks like…"

Amelia knew whom her husband was talking about. There was only one person he knew that had blond hair and brown eyes. The only thing that wasn't similar was their species.  
**She** was a canid…

"Alexis Justine…", Amelia whispered.

Delbert's head shot up.

"What did you say?"

With an unbelieving gaze he looked at her.

"Did you… mean this on purpose?"

"Yes… **That's** the tradition I was talking about. **She** is the first born and with that I she is the only child I could feel free to choose a name. It's not like many traditions where the first child has to get the mothers or grandfathers name."

"But why Eleonor's … I mean… Why Justine?"

"Because she was the biggest part of your past life. And I want her to still be that part. **I love you**. Even with your past… Or better said… **with all of you**!"

Delbert couldn't say anything. He just stroked Amelia's cheek and kissed her softly.

"Thank you", he whispered, "Thank you very much…"

Then they both had some tears in their eyes and nestled up to each other to hold each other tight.

Finally it was evening and the baptism of their children was over. Now there was only one big thing Amelia had to stand.

"Amelia honey. We have to go. Sarah has just coming back from the last prepares for the reopening of the BenBow Inn tomorrow and is now putting the babies into be-. Wow you look great!"

"Oh Delbert. My Admiral Uniform has the same blue colour as my Captains uniform."

"I know. But knowing that this is another uniform now is everything I have to know."

Delbert grinned but then suddenly he noticed something.

"Honey…Are you alright?"

The feline turned around. She seemed somehow happy but yet she was crying some tears.

"Honey. What's the matter?", Delbert asked while going to her to put an arm around her.

"Nothing, Delbert. Really, it's fine. Everything's okay. I was just… well you could say: I've called my past life again before my inner eyes."

"And that was that bad?"

"No…indeed it was really… touching. I mean just remember our first met. I thought you were nothing more than a bumbling idiot and I know you were very annoyed of me first. And then… we got closer, learned each other and so… went through so many and sometimes very bad things together. And now we are standing here together. We're married, having four adorable children and within the next hours I won't officially be just a captain anymore. I mean… So many things had happened and look where we are now."

She stepped forward and took Delbert's hands in hers.

"Love… I really couldn't think of another life that could be more beautiful than ours is now. And I'm so glad. So glad that you came into my life. You saved me from so many things… And I love you for this."

With this Amelia kissed her beloved husband deep and then they went out of the Doppler Manor, took the transport to Cresentia and then made their way to the big building of the Royal Navy, where it all has begun when Delbert had hired the very famous Captain Smollet, now named Admiral Amelia Annabeth Victoria Doppler.

~ THE END ~

A/N: Well well hello guys! Oh my god I still can't believe it. I did it. I finished my beloved story of Delbert and Amelia. Wow… Sorry but was a very weird moment typing the words "THE END". …

But hey, it's okay and I think because so many of read till these two words, you are as happy as me.

Okay some information: I also wanted to write about Jim and Juliana because on my one picture on deviantart he is asking her to marry him. But I thought this last chapter was perfect like it is now and so I decided to just tell you all.

Right there, when the movie has ended, Juliana and her father come and Jim and his mother Sarah find their own loves. Decide for yourself if Sarah still has the BenBow or if she had moved into Jethro's house and Juliana and Jim are now taking it. That's some stuff for your fantasy-heads ^^

Well then for this story it means to say goodbye.

But for all who are interested: I'm still writing a new story about the movie Cats Don't Dance and will start to translate within the next days.

I hope you liked my story and my thoughts about the life of our lovely bumbling astrophysicist and his famous and beautiful feline captain.


End file.
